Nos tenemos a nosotros
by Katty A Cruz
Summary: Edward y Bella son una pareja con una diferencia de edad de 7 años una pequeña hija, y no tienen el apoyo de sus familias . Veremos como se enfrentan a las dificultades que el destino les da cada día, y como demuestran que con amor todo se puede. M por posible lemmon
1. Urgencias

**-**Amor…Bella, Querida

-Un rato mas, ¿si?

- Hey, si quieres duermes hasta mañana, pero ya me voy y necesito mi beso- dijo mi _amore_.

Acerco sus labios lentamente para luego tomar mis labios de forma romántica, beso que se vio interrumpido por el llanto de nuestra pequeña y consentida hija.

-Voy por ella – me dijo

Vi el reloj y marcaba las 6:30am. Aun era temprano así que seguiría durmiendo con mi Renesmee abrasaditas las dos por unas horas más. Al momento después llego Edward con la niña a la habitación empapada en lagrimas

-Bella, no se que le sucede – dijo Edward con cara de frustración

-Dámela y vete a trabajar que llegaras tarde, solo debe ser porque algo interrumpió su sueño - Le dije sonriendo para luego estirarle mi boca en la cual deposito un pequeño beso, para luego besar a Ren que estaba acurrucada en mis brazos llorando

- Las amo-dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta de nuestro dormitorio.

-¿Qué sucede hija?-Le dije a mi pequeña al ver que su llanto no paraba como es normal cuando suceden cosas como la interrupción de sus sueños

Comencé a cantar, arrullar, caminar con ella por el cuarto, a que viera la Ciudad a través de la ventana, pero nada funcionaba. Como me gustaría que mi hija de apenas un año supiera decir algo más aparte de Mamá, Papá, papa y agua, para que me dijera que es lo que le molestaba en ese instante. Finalmente volví a la cama para sentarme apoyada en el respaldo y con Renesmee entre mis brazos Haver si conseguía calmarse un poco, pero nada resultaba.

-¡Mamaa!-grito mi bebe

-¿Qué mi amor, que pasa?-le dije acariciando su pancita

Y en ese momento sentí como el llanto cesaba un poco, y me cuadro todo… el llanto de mi pequeña era porque de seguro tenia algún cólico

-iremos a ver a papá –en estos momentos era cuando agradecía de que mi marido sea pediatra y estuviera en el sector de urgencias.

Le tome la temperatura a Renesmee y el termómetro marcaba 37 y medio – no es tanto- dije para mi, abrigue a mi princesita y la cubrí con una manta para luego salir rumbo al hospital publico, acomode a Ren en su sillita del auto y antes de salir llame a Edward para avisarle lo que sucedía y me dijo que nos estaría esperando.

Durante un momento el llanto de Renesmee se convirtió en un pequeño sollozo pero no duro mucho, porque luego se puso a llorar de nuevo llamando a Edward y a mí.

-Ya vamos llegando pequeña mía-le dije

Me daba una pena ver a mi pequeña sufrir y no saber porque diablos era. Por suerte ya divisaba el hospital a unas cuantas cuadras y pronto ya no habrá más dolor ni en mí, ni en mi hija. Estacione el auto y me dirigí a la puerta de atrás para sacar a mi lloroncita la cual al verme estiro sus bracitos para que yo la alzara y lo cual no tarde en hacer la cubrí con la manta y tome su bolso, en donde llevaba todo lo necesario.

Al entrar me encontré con la tierna mirada de Susy-una de las enfermeras del hospital- a la cual fui directamente.

-Hola señorita Isabella, el Dr. Cullen me dijo que vendrían, ¿Qué le sucede a la pequeña?- me dijo amablemente la delgada mujer que no debe pasar los 45 años

-la verdad es que no lo se muy bien es difícil comprender a una personita que sabe decir solo 4 palabras entendibles -le dije sonriendo-pero creo que es un cólico porque le duele la pancita y tiene un poco de temperatura, se la tome antes de salir de casa… pero creo que subió.

-Bueno ahí veremos, tome asiento, que le doctor esta con paciente.

-claro –dije dirigiéndome a una de las sillas desocupadas que estaba al lado de una mamá con su pequeño en brazos que no debía tener mas de 5 años a los cuales les sonreí antes de ver a mi bebe que ya no lloraba porque yo creo que no le quedaban mas lagrimas para derramar

-Hola-escuche que me decía el pequeño que estaba al lado de nosotras

-¡Hola!-le respondí, se notaba que este niño no se sentía muy bien, porque tenía una voz amable pero apagada.

-me llamo Ryan

-Oh que bien, mi nombre es Bella y ella es Renesmee-le dije señalando a mi pequeña que miraba al pequeño Ryan con sus ojitos hinchados

-hola Resmee- le dijo a mi pequeña la cual solo movió su manito en señal de saludo

-Hijo es Re-nes-mee- le dijo su mama

-Res-mee-dijo-no puedo decirlo mami

-No importa, Resmee igual suena lindo-le dije a Ryan que puso una carita de frustración al no poder decir el nombre de mi hija- así que tu le puedes decir así –le dije murmurando como si fuera un secreto, y el pequeño me sonrío

-yo no puedo respirar bien

-oww… lo siento

De pronto se abrió la puerta de uno de los box y salio una señora con una niña en brazos, y detrás… mi sueño hecho realidad

-Ryan Martin y Renesmee, dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa

Con la mamá de Ryan entramos y disimuladamente Edward mi guiño uno de sus ojos.

-Ya regreso- nos dijo a la madre de Ryan y a mí.

Nos gusta fingir que no somos nada cuando Edward atiende a Renesmee para que después las madres solteras que tenían una remota ilusión de que mi hombre criara sus hijos se quedaran espantadas porque las ganadoras de su corazón somos Renesmee y yo, si, es verdad somos macabros.

Senté a mi bebe en una camilla y la mamá de Ryan hizo lo mismo pero en la camilla del frente.

-Que guapo esta el doctor Cullen ¿no?

Yo solo me limite a mover mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo asintiendo. Es verdad que no nos gusta decir que el es mi esposo y el papá de mi hija, pero de ahí a que otra mujer diga que MI esposo es guapo, me encabrona un poquito demasiado.

-Pero dicen que una chiquilla menor de edad se embarazo de El y que obligo o mejor dicho chantajeo al Doctor Edward para que se casara con ella.

Esta señora que diablos se cree, es verdad cuando conocí a Ed yo tenia 15 y el 21 – casi 22- y luego de 3 días comenzamos nuestro noviazgo, yo estaba en mi penúltimo año de colegio y el ya había terminado su carrera universitaria, pero la diferencia de edad no fue mucho impedimento, no les mentiré existieron muchas dificultades, como que la familia de Edward nunca me ha aceptado y que mis padres tampoco aceptaron que anduviera con alguien 7 años mayor que yo. Después de 7 meses de noviazgo nos enteramos que había quedado embarazada, fue algo fuerte e inesperado porque con Ed nos cuidábamos, generalmente el usaba condones y yo sagradamente tomaba mis pastillitas todos los días de la semana a la misma hora desde que comencé a ser sexualmente activa, por lo cual cuando me entere fue un shock, le conté a Edward el mismo día que me hice el test, y al siguiente fuimos a la consulta de la doctora Morrison, mi ginecóloga y ella nos confirmo lo que el palito con el signo positivo del día anterior me había anticipado, tenia 5 semanas de embarazo, estaba feliz mas que mal era mi bebe y el de mi Edward, el cual nunca olvidare que lloraba con una sonrisa tonta cuando nos dijeron que seriamos padres. Luego de eso le dije a la doctora lo de lo fiel que era con los anticonceptivos y me dijo que 1 de cada 100 mujeres quedaban Embarazadas con pastillas, y justamente yo tenía que ser esa 1. Luego con Ed nos casamos de una forma simbólica en donde estaban mi familia – la cual nos comenzó apoyar a regañadientes- y amigos cercanos, en verdad para mi no era necesario un matrimonio, porque no era lo justo amarrar a Edward, pero el insistió y llegamos al acuerdo de que seria algo simbólico. Y así es como 3 días antes de mí cumpleaños numero 17 nació nuestra Renesmee y somos una pequeña familia feliz.

-A mi nadie me obligo y mucho menos me chantajeo a casarme Sra. Martin por lo cual no crea en todas las cosas que llegan a sus oídos – como me alegraba que mi hombrecillo escuchara lo que dijo la señora porque yo no respondo por la sarta de palabras que hubieran salido de mi boquita.

-Papi…- y ahí vi como se le desencajaba la cara a la mamá del pequeño cuando escucho como le decía Renesmee a Edward

-¿Qué mi vida?, ¿te duele la pancita? – le decía con un tierno tono mientras le sacaba el polerón con el que estaba, su pijama y las pantys dejándola solo en pañales para que la fiebre comenzara a bajar – papá sacara todos esos bichitos malos que le causan dolor a mi pequeña- le dio un beso en su guatita- y mientras mami te cambia el pañal y luego se lo da a la enfermera yo iré a ver que tiene Ryan

Después de decir eso beso a Ren en una de sus mejillas y dejo un besito en mi sien para ir en rescate del pequeño. Saque todo lo necesario para mudar a mi afiebrada hija. Luego de dejarla con el pañal limpio la recosté en la camilla con la promesa de que volvería pronto y fui en busca de la Enfermera para entregarle el pañal y de esa forma hicieran los análisis de orina. Volví al lado de mi peque que estaba llorando mas fuerte a causa de que se encontraba relativamente sola.

-Ya estoy acá cosita mía – y ella estiro sus bracitos para que la tomara, cosa que hice y comencé a pasearme con ella de un lado a otro tarareándole una nana y meciéndola un poco, y ella miraba como su papá estaba inhalando al otro niño, luego volvimos a la camilla y me senté ahí con Renesmee en mi regazo y le seguí tarareando, después de unos minutos comenzó a toser, y por prevenir puse un recipiente bajo su pequeño mentón por si vomitaba, y fue justamente lo que hizo, "_esto no es un simple cólico"_

Dije para mí mientras le limpiaba la boquita a mi pequeña.

-Bella, la niña no tiene un simple cólico- me dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a nosotras.

-Si, lo mismo pensé… odio todo esto Edward - mire el reloj y me di cuenta que solo habían pasado 15 minutos de los 30 que se necesitaban para que los exámenes estuvieran listos.

-Calma amor si tampoco será algo extremadamente grave- limpio unas lagrimas que sin darme cuenta derrame, beso mi frente y nos abrazo.

-Doctor Cullen quería disculparme con usted, su hija y especialmente su mujer por las palabras que dije anteriormente- dijo la mamá de Ryan.

-Esta todo bien, no hay problema – le dije

-Y no ande repartiendo rumores como si fueran dulces Sra. Martín, y además que la mayoría de ellos en primer lugar a usted no le incumben y segundo no son ciertos.

-Si, lo se Doctor y discúlpenme nuevamente. Gracias. – y de esa forma se fue con el pequeño en brazos.

-Me habían dicho que era así pero nunca la había escuchado, ¡Dios! Como me emp…-

-¡Ey! no digas esas palabras enfrente de Renesmee y menos menciones a Dios- lo regañe

-Lo siento bonita- me beso en los labio y luego tumo a la niña en sus brazos- Belli, ¿en el bolso tienes la mamadera con agua?

-Aha- le dije mientras la buscaba y se la entregaba.

-Si porque esta pequeña hermosa y que será mía hasta que cumpla los 40 tiene que hidratarse, porque ha llorado mucho y además voto esa cosa de color café que no se si es chocolate, galletitas o que- mientras Edward decía eso Ren miraba atentamente a su papá.

-Amor, no puedes tener a nuestra hija sin un novio hasta los 40 – le dije con una sonrisa- y esa cosa café me temo que es una hamburguesa que le dio Emmet ayer por la tarde.

-¡¿Pero como se le ocurre darle una hamburguesa a una niña que apenas tiene 1 año Bells?- yo solo me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza

En eso golpearon la puerta y era la enfermera que traía el resultado de los análisis. Edward le agradeció y mientras Leia el resultado torció sus labios en una mueca que decía no era el mejor resultado, pero nada de gravedad.

-Tiene un virus estomacal- Dijo

* * *

**Holaaaa!**

**les dejo con el primer capitulo de esta historia :) Besos a todas y para amenazas y reclamos las espero en los rr **


	2. Una tarde en casa

Dos horas más fue lo que estuve con Renesmee en el hospital.

Después de que los exámenes de orina que le realizaron dieron como resultado que aquello que le causaba dolor era un Virus, Edward mandó a la enfermera a que le colocara suero por la deshidratación, y me dijo que cuando se terminara nos podríamos ir a casa.

Y aquí estoy, ordenando y aseando nuestra pequeña, pero acogedora casa, mientras mi pequeña duerme.

Al terminar de aspirar la alfombra, desinfectar y limpiar el piso, lavar la poca loza que había de la noche anterior, ordenar los juguetes de Ren, echar la ropa sucia a la lavadora y preparar el almuerzo, vi la hora y el reloj apenas marcaba las 11:30 AM.

Fui a ver si mi peque ya estaba despierta, porque a veces despierta y se queda ahí mirando a la nada sin decir ni hacer nada, hasta que alguien la va a ver y descubre que estaba despierta. Llegué a su cuarto y de forma sigilosa me asomé por la puerta blanca de su dormitorio para descubrir que estaba igual de dormida que como la deje hace alrededor de una hora atrás cuando llegamos del hospital.

Aprovechando que Renesmee sigue dormida y que ya todas las labores de nuestra casa están hechas, fui a la sala de estar para ver algo de televisión y relajarme un poco tenderme sobre el sofá, y beber un poco de café para reponer energías.

Tomé el control remoto para encender el televisor y me recosté sobre el largo sillón de 3 cuerpos con una humeante tasa de amargo y oscuro café en mi mano derecha.

Aún con el control remoto en mi mano, comencé a hacer zapping por los mas de 200 canales de televisión, sin encontrar nada que me interesara. Al final sintonice un canal de cine independiente en donde estaban dando un película que contaba la historia de una adolescente embarazada de su mejor amigo, la cual decidía dar a su bebe en adopción porque no se sentía preparada para criarlo.

He de admitir que mientras esperaba a mi hijita, un día - creo que tenia unos tres meses de gestación - me puse a pensar en que si seria capas de criar a un niño o una niña siendo que yo con apenas 16 años aún seguía siendo una niña inmadura, sin preocupaciones, deberes y que me iba de fiesta al menos tres sábados por mes, pero luego de estar todo el día agobiada, analizando la idea de entregar a mi bebe a otra familia, lo pensé bien, pues ese bebe no solo es mío, también es de Edward… aquel hombre que me soportaba con mis inmadúreles y al cual amo. A él no le podía hacer eso, por lo que decidí quedarme con aquella personita que estaba creciendo en mi pancita, y comenzar una vida nueva, una vida de mamá y afrontar las cosas como adulta. Pues al fin y al cabo, me gustó hacer cosas de adultos, y sabía que estuviera en una relación con Edward o no, él nunca dejaría de darle las cosas más importantes a nuestro hijo o hija.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé en que momento caí en los brazos de aquel señor al cual los mortales llamamos Morfeo, pero desperté de sobresalto, le heché un vistaso al reloj que estaba en la pared y ya eran las 13:00 horas.

-¡Dios!... como fui a dormirme. –

Me dirigí a pasos rápidos y largos al cuarto de Renesmee auto maldiciéndome por dormirme… es que… ¡ag.!, no hay razón para haberlo hecho.

Entré a su dormitorio, y ahí estaba ella sentada en su cuna con su cobrizo y rizado cabello despeinado, jugando de manera tranquila y silenciosa con un par de muñecos de trapos que tenia junto a su cunita. Al parecer esta sumergida en su juego porque ni siquiera despegó su mirada de lo juguetes cuando yo entre a su cuarto de dormir.

-Hola corazoncito de mamá – Le dije para hacerme notar.

-¡Mamá! - de forma dificultosa se puso de pie sobre el colchón y apoyándose en la cuna, comenzó a saltar de forma contenta para después estirar sus brazos pidiéndome que la tomara en mis brazos. Luego concederle lo que me pedía, me dirigí hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas de color morado y la ventana para que entrara un poco de sol y se ventilara el cuarto.

- Al parecer ya estas mejor ¿eh? – le dije mientras ella me miraba – o todavía duele esta pequeña pancita – ella rió porque mientras le decía eso, le hice cosquillas.

Definitivamente el malestar que sentía por aquel virus se había ido, o si no, no estaría con tan buen humor y riendo, pero eso no significa que ya esté bien, por cual tendría que seguir una dieta.

- ¿Tienes hambre? -

- akstwaslischm – babuseó y movió su cabecita de forma positiva. Yo solo reí por su tan particular e in entendible forma de comunicarse.

- Bien, tomaré eso como un "Sí mami, tengo hambre", pero antes iremos a lavarnos las manitos, y la cara, te cambiaré de ropa, e iremos a almorzar porque yo igual tengo mucha hambre. – le dije.

Después de lavar su cara y sus manitos, la peiné con una coleta, dejando su flequillo suelto y la deje sentada sobre la cama de mi dormitorio para ir en busca de la ropa que le pondría y los artículos para cambiar su pañal.

Ya que no hacia frío decidí ponerle unos jeans azules, con una polera manga larga de color blanca, con un polerón estilo americano de color azul y sus pequeñas converse de color rojo sin caña.

Volví al dormitorio matrimonial, puse el mudador sobre la cama para cambiar el pañal de la niña, sacarle el pijama que aun tenia puesto y ponerle la ropa que escogí hace algunos momentos atrás.

- ¡Listo!... ahora por fin podremos comer algo- La deje sobre el suelo y tomándola de una mano, nos dirigimos caminando rumbo al comedor.

Renesmee ya podía caminar con la ayuda de alguien o con algún apoyo, con Edward creemos que en unos pocos días estaría caminando sola, y ahí no habrá quien la detenga.

Al llegar al comedor, tome a Ren y la senté en su sillita con mesa incorporada, mientras yo ponía los platos con tallarines en el microondas y servia jugo de manzana cocida en su botella y en un vaso para mi. El microondas tocó la campanilla avisando que el tiempo de recalentamiento había finalizado. Corté los tallarines para acortarlos un poco y que al tomarlos con la cuchara no se cayera el contenido, y comencé a darle a en la boca haciéndole avioncitos y esas cosas que hacen la hora de la comida mucho más fácil y entretenida.

Al parecer Ren tenía mucha hambre porque en pocos minutos se termino todo y comenzó a tomar de su botella con jugo, y yo aproveché de comer mi plato de comida.

-Mmmm, teníamos mucha hambre al parecer, ¿estaba rico? –

- ¡Shii! –

- Bien, ahora te quedaras por un rato sentadita ahí mientras yo lavo la loza que acabamos de usar – Le dije mientras ella me miraba atentamente – Toma, toca un poco de música para mamá con el piano que te regalaron, mientras yo lavo los platos y vasos.

Le entregué el piano que era un de los muchos regalos que Edward le dio la semana pasada por motivo de su primer año, y ella comenzó a tocar sus teclas creando una melodía un poco molestosa. Y yo recogí los platos y comencé a lavarlos, terminé en menos de 5 minutos ya que era muy poco lo sucio.

- Ya pequeña, abajo - la tome para sacarla de la silla y dejarla sobre el piso, le entregué su piano y juntas nos fuimos a la sala, ella se sentó en la alfombra a jugar, y yo comencé a leer un libro. Y Así pasamos unas horas, Ren jugando y hablándome cosas in entendible, y yo leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos, "Mi planta de Naranja y Lima".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hija, ven – ya era hora de la medicina que debía tomar para votar el Virus.

- No - me dijo cuando vio de que se trataba mi llamado y arrancó como pudo.

- ¡Oye!... ven acá – la volví a llamar, y me fui tras ella que con sus gatidos avanzó bastante por el pasillo hacía el cuarto de estudio que poseía la casa.

La tomé en brazos y volví con ella a la sala de estar. Y se puso a llorar y patalear.

- No… mami no…- me decía entre lágrimas.

- Hija no llores, si yo no voy a hacer nada malo, y ¡mira!... es de frutilla, tu amas las frutillas – le dije mostrándole la jeringa con los pocos milímetros de jarabe – y es solo un poco.

- ¡No! – me gritó.

- No estoy preguntando si quieres o no quieres, debes tomar la medicina y punto. – le respondí con un tono de voz mas alto.

- No mami – continuaba diciendo con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y con un tono de suplica.

- Renesmee, ya te dije que no es una pregunta, ¿o quieres que papá se enoje cuando llegue porque no quieres tomar la medicina? –

Lloro más aun por lo que le dije de Edward y aprovechando su despreocupación llegue y vertí el contenido de la jeringa en su boquita, de la pura sorpresa tragó el jarabe y comenzó a toser y a llorar más.

- No era tan terrible ¿viste? –

La abracé para consolarla un poco y ella me devolvió el abrazo.

- Ya, si ya pasó… ¿Quieres un poco de cereal? – le ofrecí

- ya –

- bien, iremos por un poco de cereal para la hija más hermosa que tengo – Me reí sola, por lo que dije, siendo que solo tengo una hija, y es ella.

- falta poco para que llegue papá del trabajo –

- Wiii – encontraba tan adorable cuando Ren decía "wii", Edward le enseño a decir eso.

Volvimos al gran sillón de tres cuerpos y comenzamos a ver televisión, justo a esta hora comenzaba "El principito", una de sus caricaturas favoritas y comenzamos a verla.

Escuché que abrían la puerta y obviamente era Edward.

- Renesmee, escucha… es papá quien viene entrando - a mi pequeña se le iluminaron los ojitos cuando le dije que papá venia llegando.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa hermosas de mi vida! – nos gritó desde la puerta.

* * *

** Hola!, se que se suponía que la actualización estaba para ayer, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes por lo cual no se pudo. En fin aquí está el nuevo capitulo y solo agradecerles a aquellas niñas que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos y alertas, y a las que dejaron un rr :). En verdad significa mucho para mi :D**

**Ya saben, amenazas sugerencias o lo que quieran decir, se puedes expresar en el botoncito que está más abajo . Adiós!**


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Papá! – Renesmee fue gateando a encontrase con Edward y al llegar a su lado la tomó en brazos alzándola sobre su cabeza y besándole la panza mientras ella reía de lo contenta que estaba de que llegara papá

- Hola princesita de papá. ¿Cómo está tu barriguita?, ¿me extrañaste? – le preguntó ahora besando una de sus mejillas.

- Hola amor - Se acerco al sillón en donde me encontraba con la niña en brazos para saludarme con un corto y dulce besos en los labios. – ¿Coma ha estado Renesmee?

- Bien, no ha tenido fiebre, tampoco dolor, y hace poco menos de una hora se tomo la medicina- le informé

- Que bueno que mi hijita hermosa ya este bien, y que ese feo monstruo come panzas se fue- dijo en tono meloso contra el cuello de la niña para luego darle pequeños apretones con su boca provocándole risa a Ren, y luego la dejó de pie sobre el suelo, pero ella al no tener de donde apoyarse de forma inmediata se tiró al suelo para movilizarse- ¡hey! Ya es hora de que comiences a caminar.

- ¿y tú hermosa, como has estado?- me pregunto mientras se tendía sobre el sofá y apoyaba su cabeza sobre mis piernas cerrando los ojos.

-Bien, denante Renesmee dio un poco de trabajo con lo de la medicina, pero fuera de eso todo bien. ¿Y tu día que tal? ¿Alguna otra coqueta madre soltera? – Reímos.

-No, ninguna otra madre soltera coqueteándome-

- Me alegra- me incliné para besarle los labios y volver a enderezarme

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó

-¿Qué?... ¿Acaso ahora no pudo besarte? – Le respondí en dos preguntas con un fingido tono de enojo.

- Claro que puedes besarme, pero simplemente me tomo por sorpresa- se enderezó y se sentó a un costado mío con los pies cruzados sobre el sillón mirándome.

-Para que veas que soy una caja de sorpresas- Le dije mientras copiaba su posición. El rió y se inclino para alcanzar el esta vez mis labios, dándome un beso romántico y un poco breve para mi gusto.

-Te amo – me dijo cuando nos separamos.

- Te amo – le dije yo esta vez, y volví a besarlo.

-Tengo frío – dijo abrazándose a mi

- ¡Edward!... no seas mentiroso, no hace nada de frío – le dije entre risas

- Yo si tengo frío, ven abrázame- se acostó sobre el sofá y abrió sus bazos para que yo me refugiara que ellos, algo que de forma gustosa hice.

Me recosté a su lado en posición de cucharita y Edward me abrazó pasando un brazo por debajo y de mi cabeza y con el otro rodeo mi cintura.

- No era necesario decir que tienes frío para abrazarme –

- Era para sonar mas Romántico- me dijo

- Pues no sonaste romántico, más bien sonaste como un niño al cual le falta cariño. – El solo besó mi nuca mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

Luego de eso nos quedamos ahí tendidos, viendo como nuestra hija con crayones hacia unas rayas sobre los dibujos que poseían su libro y luego cambiaba la pagina para comenzar con otro dibujo y así sucesivamente. Luego cambiaba el color del crayón y volvía a la primera pagina para repetir el mismo proceso. Con Edward nos reíamos de la singular forma de pinta que tiene Renesmee, pero ella ni cuenta se daba de lo entretenida y concentrada que estaba.

- A veces pienso que será artista cuando crezca – comentó mi esposo

- Si, el otro día estaba pensando los mismo mientras la veía tocando su piano, siempre se inclina por cosas vinculadas al arte, le gusta la música, los colores, a veces le da por bailar, el otro día nos dejó un dibujo en la pared de nuestro baño, y así, siempre está haciendo cosas.

-Por lo mismo lo decía, a pesar de que igual juega con muñecas y otros juguetes, la mayoría de las veces está haciendo las otras cosas.-

- Bueno, no nos adelantemos a los hechos y esperemos a que ella nos diga en unos años más que es lo que quiere ser cuando grande – le dije volteándome un poco besándole la mejilla, para después volver a mi posición de origen.

- Yo quiero que sea feliz – se abrazó más a mi.

- Te aseguro que Renesmee es y será feliz –

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras seguíamos observando a Ren, la cual continuaba pintando.

Ella es tan independiente, durante todo este rato ha estado sumergida en aquél libro sin reclamar la atención de alguno de nosotros, no como otros niños de los cuales alguno de sus padres tenían que estar pendientes de ellos en todo momento, en cambio Renesmee no daba mucho trabajo.

-¿Estas dormida?- Me preguntó Edward en un susurro.

- No, solo estoy descansando la vista amor – entrelace nuestras manos – yo creí que tú estabas dormido.

- Estuve a punto, pero me resistí – volvimos a nuestro cómodo silencio.

Me pregunto por qué se resistió a dormir si siente sueño.

- Nooo – Renesmee estaba parada a mi lado abriendo mis parpados con sus dedos y enterrándolos de paso para que no me quedara dormida.

- no estoy dormida hija, y no hagas eso porque me duele – Edward se enderezó y tomó a la pequeña para recostarla junto a nosotros.

- Somos delgados, pero no caemos los tres aquí – le dije

- Donde Caen dos caen tres Bella – y puso a Ren encima de él, yo me voltee para abrazarlos a ambos.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Me preguntó

- Emmm… faltan diez minutos para las cinco – le respondí luego de echarle un vistazo al reloj de mi móvil

- Podríamos ir al parque –

- buena idea – me levanté del Dillon y ellos se quedaron acostados – ¿Se Quedaran ahí?, Edward, tú fuiste el de la idea, así que anda levantándote, y tú, puntito de mi vida también te levantas para que vallamos a jugar un rato y hay que cambiarte el pañal antes de salir.

- Yo me encargo de eso – se ofreció Ed.

- Oki, yo iré por la carriola –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días calidos ya estaban haciendo presencia por estos días, el sol aun iluminada el celeste cielo de la ciudad y había una temperatura bastante agradable para disfrutar de la tarde. Y nosotros eso haríamos, disfrutar una tarde en familia en el parque.

Renesmee iba sentadita en su carriola observando todo lo que había a su alrededor, mientras que con Edward caminábamos a paso tranquilo rumbo al parque. El empujando la carriola, y yo a su lado con una manta en mis manos.

Llegamos al parque y nos acomodamos bajo un frondoso y verde árbol, tendí la manta sobre el césped y Edward sacó a Renesmee del lugar en donde estaba para llevársela a los juegos. La posesionó sobre uno de los columpios y le daba un pequeño empujoncito para que se balanceara. Saqué la cámara y me acerqué a ellos para inmortalizar el momento.

Mi pequeña posaba sentadita en el columpio, mirando la cámara y mostrando sus pequeños y escasos dientecitos que posee.

Luego Edward la sacó de ahí y la posesionó sobre un balancín de muelle en forma de perrito. En donde tomé otro par de fotos y así continué haciendo en cada juego o lugar a donde iba mi hija.

Estábamos los tres sentados sobre la manta y Ren jugaba con un peluche en forma de oveja que al apretarle una de sus orejas pronunciaba cada una de las vocales, y reíamos porque la niña solo repetía la letra "u", y lo hacia en un tono de sorpresa.

- Ya deberíamos irnos, se está poniendo fresco y hemos estado un buen rato aquí – dije

- Si, y tengo un poco de hambre – dijo Ed haciendo un puchero digno de Renesmee.

- Entonces nos vamos a casa… arriba pequeña – Ren tomó mi mano y se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar tirando de mi mano.

- ¿Se irá caminado? – pregunté Edward

-Así parece – le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Pasamos por el lado de un señor que vendía golosinas y unos globos inflado de helio

- Mamá – me miró apuntando a los algodones de dulce.

-No, nada de golosinas –

- Pa – e hizo lo mismo

- No mi vida, no puedes comer nada de eso porque estas enfermita- siempre hacia eso de que si no le resultaba con uno le resultaba con el otro, pero esta vez no tuvo éxito con ninguno de los dos. Y comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Quieres un globo? – El papá le compró un globo de color amarillo y ella sentada nuevamente en la carriola lo tomo en una de sus manos, y caminamos de vuelta a casa.

Esta vez nos demoramos un poco más en regresar porque pasamos a un supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en casa, y producto de eso la pequeña se quedó dormida.

Cuando llegamos a casa tuvimos que despertarla porque debía tomar un baño, y producto de que interrumpimos su sueño despertó de mal ánimo y lloraba por todo.

- Ya no llore más, si es solo agua, tu amas la hora del baño hija… -

Hice lo más corto aquel momento y la saqué del agua para vestirla con su pijama y secarle lo mas que pude su corto cabello. Ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos continuaban brillantes.

La tome en brazos y camine a la cocina en donde estaba Edward lavando un poco de lechuga para una ensalada. Dejé a Renesmee sobre su silla, y a los segundos comenzó a llorar.

- Hey. Estamos aquí mi amor, no hemos ido a ningún lugar. – calmo su llanto, pero continuaba haciendo pucheros.

Ed cortó una zanahoria en forma de bastoncito para darle a ella.

-Desde mañana ya puede comer de forma más normal, pero nada muy pesado – Comenzó a llorar nuevamente sin ninguna razón. - Uiii! Hija, si estas con todas la mañas, por Dios!- Le dijo- mejor iremos a dormir.- La sacó de la silla y se fue rumbo al dormitorio de la pequeña con ella entre sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Me pasee por todo el dormitorio, hasta que se durmió –

- Siempre despierta de pésimo humor cuando interrumpen su dormida-

- Si, pero esta vez estaba insoportable –

- Ven, sentémonos a comer y luego nos vamos a la cama nosotros también, que ah sido un día un poco pesado, y necesitamos descansar. ¿Mañana sales temprano al igual que hoy?

- Aja, ¿por? – me pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Llamó Bree mientras estabas durmiendo a Renesmee invitándonos a cenar con ellos mañana, dijo que estarían Jasper y Alice también, y unos amigos de Diego – le informé

- Que bueno… hace tiempo que no compartimos con los chicos –

- entonces, ¿le confirmo que estaremos ahí mañana? – le pregunté

- Por supuesto amor –

Terminamos de cenar y Edward se fue a dar una ducha mientras yo le marcaba a Bree. Conversamos por un rato y luego colgamos con la promesa de continuar hablando mañana.

Llegué al dormitorio y Edward ya estaba fuera de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a sus caderas y buscando su pijama.

Y ahora era mi turno de una ducha, la cual me tomo poco tiempo y a los pocos minutos ya estaba recostada al lado de Edward quien me miraba de forma pausada y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Que miras Cullen – le dije

- Lo hermosa que es mi chica-

Comenzamos a besarnos de forma apasionada y a acariciar con delicadeza y dulzura nuestros cuerpos, para así culminar entrelazados el uno con el otro este ajetreado día.

* * *

**Ya se que me desaparecí durante días, pero en verdad los problemas volvieron a mi vida y multiplicados por tres :C . En fin... son las .1:40 am y aquí les dejo el capi, espero que les guste y se que les debo una explicación, pero mi mamá me esta mandando a la cama XD . Esta semana salgo de vacaciones así que yo creo que las actualizaciones serán mas constantes :) besos a todas Adiós!**


	4. Los Amigos

**Los Amigos**

**EPOV.**

Se dice que los amigos son hermanos que te da el destino, que los amigos son aquellas personas que se encuentran a tu lado en situaciones de agrado y desagrado, que están contigo en las buenas y en las malas, que son tus compañeros de juegos, travesuras o borrachera, dependiendo de la edad en que se tenga la amistad.

También se dice que un amigo de verdad es aquel que, estando frente a ti te critica, y que por la espalda te defiende. Que los amigos son esas personas a las que les entregas tu confianza porque de verdad te importan y los aprecias, sin importarte si te responderán igual, o si estarán contigo hasta el final. ¿Pero hasta que punto llega la lealtad y compañerismo en una amistad?

**Inicio Flash Back**

Estaba cambiando de ropa a Renesmee, y entreteniéndola un poco mientras esperábamos que Bella estuviera lista para irnos a casa de los Tanner a cenar y compartir un poco un viernes por la noche.

- ¿Donde esta mi bebe? – pregunté mientras la polera verde que le puse estaba tapando su rostro. Y ella rió.

- ¡Ahí estabas! – Dije cuando la pequeña prenda ya había pasado su cabeza – creí que te había perdido.

Antes sentía tanto temor de vestirla, bañarla o cambiarla, era tan pequeña, suave y débil, que sentía miedo de dañarla o hacer algo mal y cometer un error que le causara algún daño En cambio ahora ya estoy acostumbrado.

- listo, solo nos quedan los zapatos – le coloqué una Ballerinas floreadas – ahora si que estamos listos para ir a casa de Diego y Bree, pero aun falta que mamá termine de alistarse. Vamos por ella. – la bajé del cambiador y la deje sobre el suelo tomando su mano derecha para irnos caminando al dormitorio que comparto con Isabella.

- Papá… - Ren me estiraba sus brazos, abriendo y cerrando su mano izquierda para que la alzara en brazos.

- No mi amor, ya estas grande para que te cargue a toda hora – hizo un puchero – y no hagas eso porque no lo conseguirás.

Deje de mirarla porque no resistiría de tomarla en mis brazos como ella pedía, tengo que resistir ante los encantos de mi hermosa… tengo que hacerlo.

- Bella, con Renesmee ya estamos listos – ¡Lo logré! Me resistí a los encantos de mi hija y pude decirle que no.

-OK, solo un minuto y estoy lista – dijo asomándose por la puerta de baño

- Te esperamos en el auto –

- esta bien, yo los alcanzo amor –

- Vamos hija – y caminando nos fuimos rumbo al automóvil, pero al llegar a las escalera tome a Renesmee para hacer el proceso mas corto y así seguimos hasta llegar a nuestro destino y dejarla en su silla en la parte trasera del auto y asegurarla. Al poco rato llegó Bella con el biberón de leche para la pequeña y se lo entregó para que fuera consumiéndolo en el camino, luego se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Y nos fuimos rumbo a casa de los amigos.

Fue un viaje silencioso y cómodo, un silencio que se veía interrumpido únicamente por los quejidos de placer de Ren al beber cada trago de su biberón.

- Mamá – Bella volteo la mirada hacia Renesmee y ella estaba estirando su cortito brazo derecho entregándole el biberón a Bella.

-¡Que bien mi amor!... – Le dijo con voz tierna y un poco aguda - no quedo una sola gota de leche – le lanzó un beso volador y volvió la vista al frente guardando el recipiente en el bolso que contenía todas las cosas de la pequeña. El viaje continuó por unos 10 minutos más hasta que vimos las puertas de la casa Tanner.

- Hermosas, hemos llegado. – Estacioné el auto y bajé para abrirle la puerta a Bella.

-Gracias – me dijo.

- No es nada, adelántate que yo llevo a Renesmee – y me dirigí a la puerta trasera en donde estaba mi hija, y descubrí que estaba a punto de dormirse.

- Hijita… no te duermas, mira ya estamos en casa de tío Diego – era muy temprano para que se durmiera.

- Tete – me estaba pidiendo su chupete, creo que ese objeto le da seguridad.

- Mi vida, no tengo un chupete aquí y mamá ya está adentro, vamos y se lo pedimos – Le comenté.

-No – me empujo con su inexistente fuerza las manos para que no le sacara el cinturón.

-No empecemos con las mañas ¿Ok?– Le dije con un tono de voz duro.

- Hey, ¿por qué demoran tanto ustedes? – Bella vino a ver porque nuestra demora.

- Renesmee necesita su chupete…no tengo ninguno a mano y no quiere bajarse – le expliqué

- ¿Estaba dormida? –

- A punto – le respondí y ella negó

- Iré por uno, no demoro – se encogió de hombros.

A los pocos segundos regresó con un chupete en forma de mariposa, el favorito de Renesmee, me lo entregó y yo se lo pasé a Ren.

- ¿Ahora ya podemos entrar? – Ella asintió – Estas demasiado mimada ¿sabes? – dije mientras la tomaba en mis brazos apoyándola sobre el lado derecho de mi cadera y ella recostó su cabecita sobre mi pecho. Bella ya estaba dentro de la casa nuevamente.

Mientras cerraba el auto, y le ponía la capucha del polerón a Renesmee para que no le entrara frío a los oídos, vi que Diego salía de la casa a mi encuentro.

Diego es mi amigo desde que tengo 6 años, asistíamos al mismo salón en una escuela cercana a la casa en donde vivía por esos años. Desde un comienzo nos hicimos grandes amigos, en segundaria no asistimos al mismo colegio, pero la amistad continuaba, y cuando llegó la hora de ser universitarios, Diego se fue a estudiar a otra ciudad en donde conoció a Bree, su novia, y seguíamos comunicados mediante mails y llamados telefónicos. Después de 4 años fuera regresó a la ciudad con Bree que se hizo muy amiga de la mía cuando se conocieron y ella siempre estuvo para Bella durante el embarazo. Los Tanner son nuestra familia.

- Que tal hermano, tanto tiempo si verte – Me saludó cuando le faltaba alrededor de 1 metro para llegar a mi lado.

-Bastante tiempo – llegó a mi lado y nos dimos un abrazo un poco dificultoso a causa de que sostenía a Ren.

- Hola pequeña hermosa!, estas gigante, ven con tío Diego – le dijo luego de besar su frente, pero Renesmee no movió un solo pelo para ir a los brazos de Diego

- Estaba quedándose dormida, y hace poco le llamé la atención, por eso está así le expliqué

- No hay problema ven hermano, entremos a casa que Bree ya esta por servir la cena, están Alice y Jasper también, y unos amigos que conocí hace unas semanas.

Jasper fue compañero de Diego en la segundaria y Alice es la novia de Jasper desde los 13 años. Son una pareja muy agradable… unos muy buenos amigos.

Entré a la casa tras Diego y con mi hija en brazos y en el living estaban un chico de aspecto fuerte, tenia pelo rizado y oscuro, a su lado una rubia, alta y de piel muy clara.

-Edward, ellos son Emmett y Rosalie, los conocí hace unas semanas en un evento – me los presentó – Chicos, el es Edward – tocó mi hombro – Y esta pequeñez de acá es Renesmee, hija de él y Bella, que ya presenté hace algún rato atrás – acarició el cabello de mi hija que seguía apoyada en mi pecho, pero observando todo.

-Mucho gusto – dije luego de estrechar la mano con Emmett y besar en la mejilla a Rosalie, y ambos le dieron un apretón de manos a Renesmee.

- Las chicas están en la cocina como siempre y con Jasper estamos en el patio de atrás, dejemos a estos dos que al parecer están arreglando algunas cosas – dijo Diego.

- Ok, pero iré a saludar a la cocina, ya te alcanzo – Caminé rumbo a la cocina, y a unos metros de distancia ya escuchaba la voz de Alice y la risa de Bree e Isabella.

- Llegó el hombre sexy del grupo – dije para hacerme notar.

- ¿más sexy que qué? ¿Qué un plumero? – Alice y sus ironías que sacan carcajadas.

- Así como eres de enana, eres de pesada tu ¿eh? –

- Y tu así como eres de egocéntrico eres de pesado – ambos reímos para luego saludarnos, así era cada vez con Alice. Luego saludó a Renesmee.

- tú, dame a esa pequeña, que hace mil no veo – Bree ni siquiera me decía hola y quería quitarme a mi hija.

- Hola Bree, si bien… un poco cansado ¿y tú como has estado? – dije de forma irónica.

- Que sentido andas Edward, dame a Ren – me dijo estirando sus brazos hacia la niña

-No creo que quiera, pues an… - Renesmee estiró sus bracitos para ir a los brazos de Bree – ¡Bruja!, hechizaste a mi hija que quiera esta contigo.

-Lo que digas Cullen, por algo la pequeña me prefiere a mí –

- ¿Y esta hermosura? ¿No piensas presentármela Bree? – Pregunté mientras miraba a Bella y me acercaba a ella – Bella rió junto a Alice y Bree.

- Cada día esta peor tu Edward - comentó Alice.

-Eres un tonto – me dijo Bella cuando llegué a su lado y la besé – Mi tonto favorito – agregó sobre mis labios y en un susurro.

- Ya despéguense, que estamos en horario de menores – dijo Alice.

- Amargada, todo porque a Jasper le da cosita besarte, mejor me voy al Patio con lo machos.- Antes de salir de la cocina me di cuenta que Renesmee llamó a Bella para que la tomara.

- ¡Jasper me besa no sabes como y en que partes de un cuerpo Edward! – Me gritó la duende.

Solo reí y continué mi camino hacia el Patio, de lejos pude ver como Jasper y Diego estaban de pie conversando con una botella de cerveza en la mano, apresuré un poco mis pasos para llegar mas rápido al lugar en donde estaban.

- Que tal Jasper - saludé al rubio.

- Hola Ed. – nos dimos un abrazo con algunas palmadas en la espalda.

- Quieres una botella – preguntó Diego

- No bro, tengo que manejar, pero ¿tienes bebida? – Me entregó una lata de bebida que saco de no se donde.

Y así nos entretuvimos, hablando de trabajo, chicas, familia, diciendo algunas bromas y contando anécdotas. Luego Bree fue donde estábamos para decirnos que ya era hora de la cena, tomamos nuestras bebidas y nos fuimos rumbo al comedor para comer. Renesmee estaba en brazos de Rosalie, la chica que conocimos hace poco, y me pareció extraño, pero mi niña se veía tranquila con ella.

-¿Te molesta que la tengamos? - pregunto Emmett

- No, para nada, no hay problema amigo – Les dije.

- Me encantan los niños- comentó la rubia.

Nos sentamos a comer una lasaña, la especialidad de los Tanner, Ren ahora estaba sentada sobre mis piernas y compartía mi plato de comida con ella y Bella estaba sentada a mi derecha conversando con Bree.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuevamente estaba en el patio de atrás con los chicos, ahora estaba Emmett acompañándonos y Diego nos contaba que estaba escribiendo un nuevo libro, que espera lanzar el próximo año, siguiendo la misma trama de seres mitológicos que se internan en un mundo de mortales. Y Jasper nos contaba que con Alice están haciendo planes de boda, pero nada concreto aun, era solo una idea loca que se le venia a la cabeza de vez en cuando según él.

Escuchamos unos gritos provenientes de la casa, al comienzo pensábamos que eran las mujeres hablando y riendo fuerte, como siempre, pero al poner más atención descubrimos que eran gritos fieros. Corrimos hacia la casa para saber que es lo que sucedía, esto era muy extraño.

- ¡QUE TE CREES PERRA! – gritó Alice.

Al llegar vi una escena impactante, Alice estaba tirando el pelo de Rosalie y Bree miraba con furia a la rubia, busqué a Bella y la divisé tomando a Renesmee desde el sillón en donde la deje durmiendo hace un rato atrás y que ahora estaba llorando, y se fue corriendo al segundo piso de la casa.

- Bree que es lo que sucede aquí – le preguntó Diego a su chica mientras la sostenía para que no se abalanzara contra la pareja de Emmett.

- Sucede que esta puta y hueca rubia oxigenada se le ocurrió meterse con Bella – escuché el nombre de mi esposa y deje de escuchar lo que decía Bree. Solo corrí en busca de mis princesas.

Entre al baño y no esta ahí, luego fui al cuarto de huéspedes, y tampoco la entré, finalmente entré al dormitorio de Diego y Bree y ahí estaba mi pequeña, abrazando a Renesmee que ya no lloraba, pero ella si tenia sus mejillas mojadas con lagrimas.

- Mi amor… mi vida ¿qué pasó? – le dije secando su rostro y acunándolo para besarla - ¿qué te hizo esa mujer Bella? – le volví a preguntar.

-Vámonos, Edward por favor vámonos, no quiero estar aquí – me suplicó

- Pero amor, dime que sucedió – le insistí

- Vámonos, prometo contarte en casa, pero ya no quiero estar aquí – sentí que los gritos pararon en el piso inferior.

-Esta bien, pero quédate un momento aquí, ya vengo por ti – volví a besar su labios, y la frente de mi pequeña. – solo un minuto amor.

Me dirigí hacia el primer piso, al llegar me percaté de que Emmett y Rosalie ya no estaban, pero que si estaba una Alice despeinada y con el labio roto.

-¿contaran que fue lo que sucedió para que esta casa se convirtiera en un ring? – pregunté

- esa perra de quinta osó de meterse con Isabella y Renesmee, cuestionándola por ser tan joven y mamá.- respondió Alice

-Explíquense – pedí

- La teñida estaba hablando de lo mas bien con nosotras, de pronto Bella se excusó de ir al baño, y luego a pito de no se qué Rosalie comentó de que hace meses busca un bebe, y que no ha conseguido quedar embarazada, luego dijo "en cambio hay mujeres como esta niñita que pisan un condón y se quedan embarazadas, sólo para acaparar miradas y figurar que son madres _cool _y que tienen un novio mayor y esas cosas" Y ahí con Alice saltamos sobre ella a darle su merecido. – explicó Bree.

- Gente estúpida, envidiosa e infeliz – fue lo único que dije al respecto, pero la cantidad de maldiciones que tenia contra esa mujer, eran incontables, y por Dios que compadezco al pobre Emmett.

- Me ayudan con Renesmee, nos vamos a casa – Diego subió conmigo para ir en busca de mis mujeres.

Renesmee ya estaba dormida nuevamente en los brazos de su mamá, la tome de su confortable e improvisada cama y se la entregué a Diego para que se la llevara al auto – Llévala al auto por favor, yo ya voy – le pedí. Y me quedé con Bella.

Me arrodille sobre el piso frente a ella que estaba con la cabeza gacha, y poniendo mi manos bajo su mentón, la obligué a que me mirara.

- Te amo – Besé sus labios de forma pausada y corta. Cuando nos separamos, ella se abrazó a mi cuello y yo pasé mis brazos por su delgada cintura – Ya es hora de que nos vallamos a nuestra casa – ella asintió.

Me levanté de piso con ella entre mis brazos, aseguró más el abrazo de mi cuello y envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura.

- Tengo un bebe ruso – dije mientras abría con la mano derecha la puerta y Bella soltó un apagada carcajada.

-Yo no pedí que me llevaras en brazos – dijo contra mi cuello.

- Lo sé mi vida, además que eres el bebe ruso mas precioso que existe – volvió a reir.

-Te amo – me dijo y sentí como mi piel se mojaba, estaba llorando nuevamente.

Llegamos al auto y Diego ya tenia acomodada a Renesmee sobre su silla y tapada con una manta, la puerta del copiloto estaba abierta por lo cual deje a Bella ahí y le coloque el cinturón de seguridad.

- Perdónenme por invitar a Rosalie y Emmett, si no lo hubiera hecho nada de esto hubiese pasado, por favor Bella discúlpame- dijo Diego.

- No es tu culpa Dieguito, no hay problema con eso ¿si? – le dijo Bella – Ven aquí y dame un abrazo-Diego se acerco a Bella y lloró en su hombro pidiéndole disculpas una vez más y Bella le volvió a repetir que estaba todo bien. Finalmente nos despedimos de los chicos.

Bella continuaba soltando algunas lágrimas de regreso a casa, yo solo tome su mano y dibujé círculos sobre ella.

-Sabes que nada de lo que dijo esa mujer es verdad amor –

- si me hubiese demorado un poco más en el baño…-

- si te hubieses demorado un poco más, Bree y Alice igual hubiesen golpeado a esa chica- le repliqué

- esas dos son lo máximo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a casa en poco tiempo ya que las calles estaban descongestionadas a esta hora de la noche. Saqué a la pequeña del auto y entramos a la casa.

- Ve por una ducha, yo me encargo de Renesmee y te alcanzo.

**Termino flash Back**

La lealtad de un verdadero amigo llega a un lugar interminable, un amigo sacará las garras por ti tal como hicieron los chicos hoy. Ellos perfectamente podrían haberse quedado de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada contra Rosalie, pero no, Alice dañó su preciada cara por defender a mi Bella y Bree, perdió todo tipo de compostura. Diego, mi hermano sufrió junto a mi esposa. Esos son verdaderos amigos, los que pierden la cabeza por ti.

-Buenas noche mi amor –le dije a Ren cuando ya terminé de ponerle su pijama y arroparla bajo las suaves mantas de su cuna. – nos vemos mañana.

Llegué al dormitorio y Bella estaba ya acostada sobre un costado dándole la espalda a mi lado de la cama. Yo solo entré al baño para cepillarme los dientes, solo quería estar con mi hermosa lo antes posible.

Me acosté a su lado y la abracé por atrás.

- Quiero mi beso de buenas noches – le pedí.

Ella volteó quedando frente a mí y acarició mi mejilla para luego depositar un beso sobre mis labios, beso que de a poco se fue haciendo más pasional. Empujé suavemente su cuerpo para que apoyara la espalda sobre el colchón y me posesioné sobre ella metiendo la mano bajo su camisa de dormir y acariciando desde su muslo hasta el costado de su pecho, para luego repetir el camino de vuelta. Ella no se quedó atrás y acaricio mi espalda desnuda enterrando suavemente sus uñas y metió la mano bajo mi pantalón tocando mi nalga.

-Eres exquisita amor – dije antes de besar su cuello. Me separé un poco para tomar el borde de su ropa de dormir y sacarlo, besé el valle de sus senos mientras ella con la ayuda de sus piernas bajaba mi pantalón y de paso mis boxers.

- Ed, ya no aguanto – me dijo mientras yo le estaba dando una lamida a su pezón.

-no sean ansiosa bonita – volví a su boca y succioné su labio inferior, sacándole un gemido que me éxito aun más.

Luego de unos minutos de juego previo. Me introducí en ella convirtiéndonos en un solo ser y transmitiéndonos el amor que siente el uno por el otro. Llegando juntos al clímax tocando con al puntita de nuestros dedos el cielo. Luego de un romántico beso de lo exhaustos que quedamos nos dormimos abrazados.

Sentí movimiento a mi lado, abrí los ojos y Bella estaba sentada sobre la cama colocándose la ropa. Me miró y me dio una sonrisa.

-Ed vístete, traeré a Renesmee, porque esta llorando – y se fue, yo me coloqué mi ropa y me acosté en espera de mis amores que al poco rato llegaron. Bella depositó a Ren en medio de la cama y ella se acostó al otro lado. Y así juntitos y abrazaditos dormimos esta noche.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa!**

**Espero que se encuentren bien, y que la niñas de Chile, estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones tal como lo estoy haciendo yo :). Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, les cuento que el próximo capi ya esta en mi cabeza y les anticipo que se viene el perfil mas sexy de Edward! *wuuuju*.**

**Les quiero agradecer Mil, por cada comentario que me dejan en la historia, por agregarme como autora favorita, y por seleccionar NTAN a su lista de historia favoritas :) todo eso significa muchísimo para mi.**

**Por último, en Twitter siempre estoy contando como voy con el avance de el fic, y todo eso, así que aquellas chicas que tienen cuenta Twitter las invito a darme Follow** **_ KattyCullen__ . En fin, Adiós mis bonitas y nos estamos leyendo pronto. Besos!**


	5. El sexy Edward partI

**El Sexy Edward (Parte I)**

**BELLA POV.**

Si me preguntaran por algo que no me canso de ver mi respuesta seria "A mi hija y a Edward durmiendo juntos y abrazados". Y es por eso que estoy aquí hace más de veinte minutos, sentada sobre la cama con los pies cruzados y contemplando a Renesmee completamente recostada sobre el torso de Edward con su cabecita llena de cobrizos rizos apoyada sobre el corazón de Ed.

Mientras que Él tenía una mano sobre la pequeña espalda de nuestra hija y la otra estaba tomada de una de las manos de Renesmee. Sin duda una preciosa escena digan de ser fotografiada.

Con mucha delicadeza para no despertarlos, me puse de pie y fui rumbo a la pieza de estudios que es donde la dejé la última vez que la usé aquel día que fuimos al parque. Volví al dormitorio y agradecí al cielo de que ambos continuaban en la misma posición, me detuve a un costado de la gran cama y comencé a sacar un par de fotos, hasta que Edward se movió, claro signo de que esta despierto.

- ¿Qué haces hermosa? – preguntó aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Solo me deleito con mi pequeña y hermosa familia – respondí. Edward con una sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos entrecerrados se fijó en el reloj.

- Bella, son las 7:00 de la mañana… ¿por qué ya estas en pie amor? – se quejó un poquito.

- Lo sé – Me senté sobre la cama - es que desperté porque estaba incomoda, y al abrir los ojos los vi ahí, tan adorablemente juntitos y dormidos. –

- ¿Y no tienes sueño? –

- Un poquito – dije levantando mi mano derecha y poniendo mi dedo pulgar e índice a poca distancia.

- Vuelve a la cama y dormimos otro poco, yo iré a dejar a Renesmee a su dormitorio, pues no creo que despierte pronto, no paso buena noche. –

- Yo voy, total ya estoy de pie, luego me acuesto a dormir. – Edward se quiso negar, pero yo ya estaba con mis manos sobre mi hija para tomarla.

Se resistió un poco a soltar la mano de Edward y tendió a despertarse, pero con unos pocos "shh shh shh" volvió al mundo de los sueños. Caminé rumbo al cuarto de Renesmee recordando la noche anterior y con una sonrisa en los labios por lo que había hecho Alice. Ellos son lo máximo.

Llegué frente a aquella puerta blanca que corresponde al dormitorio de Renesmee e ingresé en el, fui directamente a la cuna y deposité sobre el mullido colchón a mi hija, la arropé y me aseguré de que estuviera profundamente dormida, para finalmente volver al cuarto que corresponde a mi y a Edward.

Entré y Edward estaba acostado de lado mirando hacia mi lado de la cama y al verme levanto las mantas de la cama y yo me interné de manera inmediata en ella.

- Te extrañé – dijo en voz baja y con los ojos cerrados

- yo más – bese su mentón – anoche solo te dedicaste a mimar a la miniatura que invadió nuestra cama.

- Es que esa chica es irresistible, da unos abrazos inolvidables… y para que decir sus espectaculares y un poco babosos besos que deja sobre mis mejillas, en fin, es una chica delirante. – reímos y el se acercó para besar mis labios – Además que minutos antes de que esa pequeñez invadiera esta cama, tu y yo nos mimamos bastante y por un largo rato. – movió sus cejas de arriba abajo de manera picara.

Nos quedamos en silencio y yo me puse a observar su pálido rostro, en donde estaban aquellos profundos y verdes ojos, su boca del tamaño perfecto y tan besables, sus pobladas cejas. Y aquel cabello que es mi debilidad.

- Ya se que mi rostro es tan sexy que no puedes dejar de mirarme, pero ya déjalo que me haces sonrojar – se tocó de manera teatral la mejilla.

- Ed… no seas mentiroso – reí – tu nunca, pero nunca en tu vida te has sonrojado, y ya me bajo el sueño, así que a dormir "chico sonrojado".

Me di la vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda a Edward, y el me abrazó por la cintura entrelazando nuestras manos, casi siempre dormíamos así, es una posición que adoptamos durante el embarazo, cuando mi pancita ya estaba abultada. Edward besó mi hombro desnudo.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? – me preguntó. Se que se refiere al desagradable evento de anoche.

- A tu lado siempre estaré excelente, bonito. – le respondí de manera sincera.

- Te amo – murmuró

-Te amo – le dije de vuelta.

Me estrechó más contra su cuerpo, y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que caímos en los brazos de Morfeo no sé cuanto tiempo después.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ring- Ring Ring- Ring Ring- Ring _

¡Callen esa porquería! ¿Que acaso no sabe que los Sábados son hechos para dormir hasta las tres de la tarde? Bueno no sé si hasta semejante hora, pero uno se puede levantar más tarde. Al fin dejó de sonar, volvería a dormir.

_Ring- Ring Ring- Ring Ring- Ring _

- Mataré a quien sea- mascullé

- Hazlo de manera tortuosa – dijo Ed con voz pastosa y se volvió a dormir.

Me levanté, y a paso lento y arrastrando los pies llegué a la sala y descolgué aquel teléfono del demonio.

-Hola – dije de manera cortante, miré el reloj y son las 9:00, LAS 9:00 DE LA MAÑANA! … a las nueve de la mañana de un día sábado las personas civilizadas están en la cama.

- ¿Qué manera de contestar el teléfono es esa Isabella? – bien dije, la gente civilizada, no mi madre.

- Renee, ¿Qué tal? Yo… bien, estaba durmiendo como todas la personas un día sábado a las nueve, pero bien… ¿a que se debe tu llamada?

- Como siempre tan educada tu ¿no? – como no ser maleducada con ella, si no estuvo a mi lado cuando más la necesité. – ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Y la pequeña?

- Bien, estamos bien… y la pequeña se llama Renesmee – no sé por que no es una abuela normal, no pido que este encantada con mi hija, pero que al menos no sé… recuerde su nombre.

- Bella, sé que me he equivocado, pero ya deja de ser tan dura- me pidió

- Es difícil después de todo – respondí de manera un poco más blanda. - ya dime a que se debe tu llamada mamá.

- Tiempo que no me decías mamá – silencio incomodo – bueno, tu hermano viene de visita el Miércoles junto a su novia, y con tu padre le haremos una cena de bienvenida, sólo llamo para eso, para decirte que vengas a darte una vuelta con Edward y con… Renesmee.

- ves que no es tan difícil pronunciar su nombre Renee. Algo me comentó Denis la semana pasada cuando hablamos, okay, ahí estaré, extraño a mi hermano. No sé que turno tendrá Ed, pero es seguro que iré con Renesmee.

- Esta bien, por favor confírmame si vienes con Edward –

- Si, después llamo para decir. Adiós- me despedí

- Adiós, emmm te quiero hija, y papá te manda un beso – corté la llamada y volví a mi dormitorio y me recosté mirando el techo. Edward estaba despierto en la misma posición que yo.

- Era Renee invitándonos a cenar el miércoles, pues llega Denis y hará una cena de bienvenida. – le informé

- ¿Discutieron? –

- un poco, Ella no hace nada para estar un poco mejor. – le contesté

- Y tú tampoco haces algo para llevar una relación más placentera con ella mi amor – me dijo

- Edward, no es fácil. Cuando más la necesite ella no estuvo como debía a mi lado - se me quebró la voz, y traicioneras lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse por mis mejillas.

- Hermosa… - tocó mi rostro – habla con ella, aclara todo, dile lo que sientes, pero es tu mamá Bella. Si mis viejos nos considerarán como nos consideran los tuyos, te aseguro que no dudaría en ir a su lado y abrazarlos, pero ellos si que dejaron de estar a mi lado, y que lastima por Esme y Carlisle porque no conocen a mis hermosas pequeñas. Habla con ella Bella, aclara todo con Renee.

- Me parece excelente – me besó - ¿viste si Ren ya esta despierta? – Negué – Iré a verla.

Me quedé ahí, tendida sobre la cama analizando las palabras que me dijo Edward. Es verdad, ya es hora de darle una oportunidad a Renee y a mí. Hablaré con mi mamá, no sé cuando, pero lo haré. Me senté y prendí el televisor, sintonizando un canal de música. Al rato llegó Edward.

- Sigue dormida, me iré a dar una ducha para que desayunemos. – vi que se fue rumbo al closet para sacar una toalla y yo fije la mirada en el televisor.

- Bella – me llamo. Fijé la mirada en él, estaba aun con el pijama y una toalla en el hombro izquierdo y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la canción electrónica que emitía el televisor.

Tomó la tolla y comenzó a moverla en forma circular sobre su cabeza, moviendo sus caderas y dándome una mirada ¿sexy? Yo solo moría de la risa. Lanzó la toalla y yo la tomé en el aire.

- dime si no soy sexymente sensual – me dijo y continuó bailando

- ¡guapo! – le dije para seguirle el juego.

Ahora comenzó a quitarse la polera poco a poco, en verdad Edward no era muy coordinado a la hora de bailar sexymente, la prenda de color gris salió completamente de su cuerpo y la lanzó hacia mí al igual que la toalla.

- Ed, ya para… me duele la guatita de tanto reír! – dije entre carcajadas

- No, ahora viene la mejor parte, con esto si que te cautivo… observa – comenzó a hacer movimientos pélvicos y un poco robóticos, yo… mas reí. Tomo el borde del pantalón y lo bajó poco a poco, dándome miradas picaras y mordiéndose el labio inferior, okay, eso si era sexy. Se quitó completamente el pantalón quedando solo en boxers y me dio la espalda.

- Mira estas nalgas de acero Bella – se palmoteó el glúteo derecho. Y mi risa volvió

La canción justo término y Edward se dio vuelta quedando frente a mi y con la respiración un poco acelerada.

- Ves que soy el ser mas sexy de esta tierra. Y tu eres la chica mas sexy y afortunada por tenerme a tu lado – se lanzó sobre mi y nos besamos.

- Ya mi chico sexy de nalgas aceradas, ve a darte ese baño luego, porque o si no, no saldremos de esta cama y tenemos una hija por cuidar. – Volvió a besarme – A la noche. – le guiñe un ojo. Él sonrió y se puso de pie para ir rumbo al baño.

Me levanté y fui a ver si Renesmee ya estaba despierta, es raro nunca duerme hasta tan tarde, pero aun seguía dormida… si que debe haber sido una mala noche. Finalmente me fui a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Nada muy elaborado solo café y tostadas con mermelada. Puse el agua a hervir y las rebanadas de pan en la tostadora. De pronto sentí unos brazos envolver mi cintura, Edward, estaba mojado y abrazándome.

- Bella, bésame – sus deseos eran ordenes para mí, me voltee, envolví mis brazos en su cuello y lo besé. Edward me levantó del suelo y me sentó sobre el mueble de la cocina, colocándose entre mis piernas.

- ¿por qué eres tan insaciable? – le dije capturando su labio inferior entre mis dientes.

- Tu me haces insaciable – me besó con fiereza, pasión y ansiedad. Y metió una mano bajo mi camisa de dormir tocando mi muslo, viajando por mi costado has llegar a uno de mis senos el cual acarició y apretujó un poco.

- Amor, detente – solté un gemido.

- Un rapidito – besó mi cuello y ahí yo me deshice

Edward volvió a besar mis labios de manera salvaje y bajó su mano hasta llegar a mi zona pélvica, pasando de una manera endemoniadamente excitante su mano sobre la tela de mi braguita tocando mi intimidad a estas alturas La toalla de Edward ya estaba en el suelo.

- Ven – me levantó del lugar en donde estaba, poniendo sus manos en mis glúteos, apretándolos un poco, pero no llegamos muy lejos y lo hicimos sobre la alfombra, Edward ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de quitarme la bragas, solo las hizo a un lado y me penetró. Luego de unos minutos llegamos juntos al límite y uno al lado de otro recuperamos la respiración.

- Eres una pervertida que me hacer querer poseerte todo el día – me dijo

- ¿yo la pervertida? Si eres tú quien me hizo ese sexy baile por la mañana – para engatusarme. – Reímos. – Mejor me iré a bañar tu vístete. Y te preocupas de Renesmee, es tu castigo por aprovecharte de mi inocencia.

- Bella, tu inocencia la perdiste hace algún tiempo ya, fue conmigo, pero nunca me aproveché, fue en común acuerdo. – Me puse de pie, y le entregué la toalla a Edward.

- lo que tu digas – Me dio un golpe en el trasero cuando me di la vuelta para irme al baño - ¿por qué andas tan prendido hoy Cullen? –

- Tú me haces poner fogoso condenada Isabella – fue lo último que escuché de Edward antes de entrar a la ducha, luego de aquel excelente comienzo de día.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**HOLIWIIIS!**

**Si, lo sé merezco que me lancen huevos y tomates porque dije que actualizaría más seguido debido a mis vacaciones y no he cumplido, pero por Edward que me costó sacar este capitulo, mis dedos querían fluir, pero mi loca cabeza no elaboraba nada :(.**

**En fin... el día recién comienza y Edward está en _On Fire (?) _el proximo capitulo seguiremos viendo más de este fogoso chico, y obviamente más momento en familia :).**

**Pasando a otro tema... que tal vivieron este ultimo CC? *lloro* . Ustedes también piensan que la bubis de Kris están más grandes? XD y vieron que sensual se veía Rob . No puedo creer que fuera el ultimo T_T. **

**Me hice un Facebook - _Katherine A. Cruz_ - ahí estoy subiendo imágenes y cosas así e iré informando sobre el avance de la historia al igual que en Twitter. Algunas niñas ya me agregaron :) .**

**¿Será que olvido algo?... A si! muchisisisisisisimas gracias a todas, pero TODAS las que se dan el tiempo de leer mi historia, dejar un RW, poner alertas, agregar a favoritos. En fin todo aquello que me incentiva a continuar la historia :') . Ustedes son lo mejor... y son parte de esta historia :). Un besos grandote y nos leemos en la continuación de este capitulo . Adiós!**


	6. El sexy Edward partII

_**Hola!... no les hago esperar más, nos leemos más abajo :) y les tengo una microscópica sorpresa.**_

* * *

**El Sexy Edward (Parte II)**

**EDWARD POV.**

- Tú me haces poner fogoso condenada Isabella – fue lo último que le dije a Isabella antes de que desapareciera rumbo al baño luego de aquel excelente comienzo de día.

Pero ya era hora también de que Renesmee comenzara su día, por lo cual en menos de un minuto ya estaba en mi cuarto para vestirme y luego ir en busca de mi bebita. Me puse unos jeans de color azul oscuro, una polera lisa de color gris y algo delgada, y encima de esta una camisa con diseño escoses en tonos verde y azul. Por ultimo me calcé mis ya algo gastadas converse con caña de color negras.

Ya con un aspecto más presentable para estar frente a mi hija, emprendí rumbo al dormitorio de ella, al salir de mi dormitorio escuché que Bella cortaba el agua de la ducha.

Sin mucho cuidado abrí la puerta del cuarto de Renesmee, pues sabia que lo más seguro es que estuviera despierta, y así fue. Al parecer no estaba despierta hace mucho porque al entrar a su cuarto estaba acostada mirando hacia el techo con mirada un poco adormilada y soltó un bostezo.

- Hola – dije suavemente y ella sonrió - ¿Cómo dormiste hermosa?... Ya es un poco tarde para estar en la cama, y además que afuera hay un perfecto día para jugar. ¡Levántate! – le quité la manta que cubría su cuerpo y la tome de las manos para que se enderezara, y finalmente opte por cargarla y la dejé sentada sobre su cómoda, para yo poder abrir las cortinas.

-No te vallas a mover – le advertí.

Se quedó ahí tranquilamente sentada mientras yo abría las cortinas y luego abrí la ventana, posteriormente me fui al baño para llenar la tina con agua tibia para darle un baño a la pequeña. Volví a su lado me agaché para jalar el ultimo cajón de la cómoda, el cual tenia un osito pintado en tonos grises y que contenía la ropa interior de Renesmee y sus toallas. Saqué una toalla que tiene un diseño de una niña con aspecto oriental y que combina los tonos turquesa y naranjo. Miré a mi hija y estaba mirándome algo desorientada y toda despeinada.

- Aún estas algo dormida – me reí porque bostezó y luego su boquita quedo con el labio superior sobre puesto sobre el inferior de una manera tan adorable que parecía la boca de un patito. – Vamos por el baño para que despiertes. –

Le quité el pijama blanco con puntos azules que tenia puesto y luego el pañal la volví a tomar en brazos y di los poco pasos que nos separaban del baño.

- Me encanta tu olor a bebe – le dije a Ren cuando puse mi nariz sobre su hombro aspirando el olor que su cuello expelía tan característico y solo de ella.

Era un olor exquisito que pertenecía solo a mi hija.

Me incliné un poco para verificar que el agua no estuviera a una temperatura muy baja o muy alta, pero estaba perfecta.

Separé a Renesmee de mi cuerpo sosteniéndola frente a mí y bajándola poco a poco hasta que la punta de sus pies tocó el agua.

- no – dijo apenas sus deditos tocaron el agua, flexionó las rodillas y se puso tensa.

- Es solo agua, y está calentita hija – Reí y la volví a dejar sobre la tina, esta vez no se asustó y se quedó de pie tomada de mis manos – Siéntese – dije mientras yo me hincaba.

Le dio un escalofrío cuando sumergió la mitad de su cuerpo en el agua.

Me quité la camisa para que las mangas no se me mojaran y la dejé sobre la taza del baño, y manos a la obra con el baño de mi hija. Tome un poco de agua desde la tina para luego mojar los lugares del su pequeño cuerpo que estaba secos tales como los hombros. Después con la ayuda de un jarro moje su cabeza no sin antes advertirle que se tapara la nariz. Reí porque cuando sintió el agua empapando su cabeza agitó su brazo libre como si estuviera volando. El método de bañarla con la ayuda de un jarro lo adaptamos luego de ver a Adam Sandler en "Un papá genial".

- Papá – Renesmme había tomado la botella de jabón líquido

- Ya te pondré Jabón, pero primero - tome la botella de sus manos – debes ponerte shampoo mi vida.

- ¿gidsgchtilpim? –

- Si… shampoo – me pregunto que fue lo que dijo. –

Le entregué su juguete de argollas flotantes para que se entretuviera un poco y ella las tomó de forma gustosa montando y desmontando las argollas de colores diversos sobre la base.

Cogí la botella de shampoo para bebes y puse un poco de su contenido sobre la palma de mi mano y lo puse sobre su cabello mojado, comenzando a darle masajes en su delicado cuero cabelludo.

Si hace 2 años atrás me hubiesen pedido que lavara el cabello de alguien mi respuesta hubiera sido algo así como "Agradece que lavo mi cabello y voy a andar lavando la cabeza de los demás", pero hoy una de las cosas que más disfruto es lavar el cabello de mi hija o el de Bella cuando nos damos aquella duchas para "ahorrar" agua y terminamos gastando el triple de litros que hubiésemos gastado bañándonos por separados.

- La cabeza hacia atrás – automáticamente dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, pero se distrajo y volvió a jugar con las argollas.

- Renesmee deja que te enjuague el cabello antes de que el agua se enfríe – no lo hizo, así que finalmente opte por sumergir un poco mi brazo izquierdo recostando a Ren en él y con el brazo derecho sacarle la espuma con la ayuda del jarro. Y volví a dejarla sentada. Ella ni se inmutó con mis repentino movimientos y seguía concentra con solo una de las argolla. Cogi la esponja y le puse un poco del jabón que Renesmee tuvo hace poco en sus manos.

- Ponte de pie bebe – la ayudé a hacer lo que le pedí y luego de asegurarme de que sus pies estuvieran sobre los antideslizantes dejé sus manitas aferradas al borde de la tina mientras yo me dedicaba refregar sus rodillas, los codos, por debajo de los brazos en donde rió porque le hice cosquillas, pase la esponja por su espalda y su cuello. El agua ya estaba un poco fría y la niña tirito levemente.

- Ya estamos casi listos – enjuagué rápidamente su cuerpo y la tomé envolviéndola de pies a cabeza con la toalla no sin antes quitarle el exceso de agua a su cabello.

- Ya mi vida, a vestirnos - caminé cargándola hasta llegar al cambiador y recostarla en él.

- Mama –

- Mamá se está bañando, luego iremos donde ella – le informé mientras secaba su cuerpo. Tome un pañal de la cajonera para ponérselo. – Levanta las piernas – le pedí, pero ella no lo hizo. Por lo cual tomé con una mano sus tobillos mientras que con la otra ponía el pañal bajo sus caderas.

-Noo – dijo alargando la o. Renesmee hace poco tiempo comenzó a tenerle un cierto rechazo a los pañales, si fuera por ella andaría todo el día desnuda y libre por la vida.

- Tienes que ponerte esto hasta que aprendas a avisar. – siempre le daba esa respuesta con un tono un poco mandatario, y así se quedaba tranquila.

- ¡Arriba! – dije haciendo que envolviera mis dedos índice con sus puños y ayudándola a sentarse. Sequé su espalda y le puse una camiseta manga larga blanca con rayas horizontales de color gris. Puse la toalla sobre la cabeza de Ren y energéticamente sequé su cabello.

- Permiso – Bella entró a donde estábamos.

Ya estaba vestida, llevaba una polera blanca y un polerón negro con capucha y cierre, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una pantys negras que estilizaban mucho más aquellas níveas y suaves piernas, encima de esta tenia un Short que ella misma había cortado y que le llega a mitad de muslo y por ultimo sus pies estaban cubiertos por una de sus Vans. Su cabello aun estaba envuelto en una toalla, y en su mano izquierda traía el canasto de ropa sucia

- ¡Mamá! – La sonrisa de Ren fue inmediata cuando vio a su mamá.

- Hola puntito – besó repetidas veces su cuello – Hueles rico – le dio una sonrisa y se fue al baño de Renesmee, pero al pasar dejó un beso en mi mejilla. Seguí vistiendo a mi bebe poniéndole unos jeans claros y sus zapatillas rojas.

- Edward – gritó Bella

- ¿Si? –

- ¿esta camisa está para lavar? – me preguntó

- No… la estoy usando, pero me la saqué para darle el baño a Renesmee, me la traes por favor – le pedí mientras buscaba el cepillo para peinar a la niña, lo encontré y peiné a mi pequeña. Bella volvió a nuestro lado y me paso la camisa.

- Gracias amor – me guiñó un ojo y tomó los calcetines que usó Ren la noche anterior y los echó al canasto.

- Bella quítate esa toalla húmeda y sécate un poco el cabello, o si no te enfermaras – le dije antes de que saliera por la puerta.

- Esta bien Doctor Cullen – dijo sin mirarme y ya a mitad de pasillo.

- Es hora de que desayunemos – bajé a Ren de la superficie en donde estaba y la dejé en el suelo tomando su mano para que caminara.

Llegamos a la cocina e inmediatamente dejé a mi hija en su silla. Bella ya tenia algo adelantado el desayuno y yo lo terminé y preparé en biberón de Ren entregándoselo. Al poco rato llegó Isabella con su cabello ya suelto y cepillado.

- ¿tienes hambre amor? – le pregunté cuando se detuvo a mi lado.

- Sip – apoyó por un momento su cabeza en mi hombro, pero se enderezó de inmediato.

- Solo hay que esperar que las tostadas estén listas – bese su sien – te vez adolescentemente hermosa. – me miró con ojos entrecerrados y con fingida cara de indignación

- Recuerda que soy una adolescente, y tu… - golpeó mi pecho con su dedo – tu eres un asalta cunas – reímos – un asalta cunas que se ve muy lindo hoy – me besó, y se fue donde Renesmee que la había llamado hace un rato.

Las rodajas de pan salieron del artefacto eléctrico y las puse sobre un plato, luego llené las tazas con café y nos sentamos a desayunar.

- Papa – Renesmee me estaba entregando su biberón.

- Te queda un poco, debes tomarla toda toda toda – solo había tomado la mitad de su contenido. Y me quedé mirándola por un rato mientras continuó bebiendo su leche.

- Su flequillo quedó levantado – me fijé y le dije a Bella y ella rió.

- No importa amor, después lo arreglo.- me dijo

- Es que nunca queda bien cuando yo la peino –

- a mi también me ha pasado. ¡Y ya!... que no es el fin del mundo – creo que en verdad estaba actuando muy atormentado.

-Está bien – le sonreí.

- ¿Qué turnos tienes esta semana? – Preguntó

- 24/24 – Los turnos 24/24 eran aquellos en que trabajo 24 horas y tengo 24 horas libre y así hasta completar siete días trabajando 24 horas, es el turno que más odio, porque estoy mucho tiempo sin mi mujeres. – Comienzo el lunes.

- Entonces no estarás el miércoles – negué – Llamaré a mi mamá para decirle que iremos Renesmee y yo solamente.

- prométeme que tratarás de arreglar las cosas con Renee –

- Lo prometo – dijo bajito.

- Te amo – le cerré un ojo y ella me envió un beso volador.

-¿Te contó Jasper que tienen planes de boda con Alice? – me preguntó

- Si, algo dijo, pero según el era una loca idea que pasaba por sus cabezas de vez en cuando – Bella le entregó una galleta a Renesmee y se rió – Y Diego me dijo que esta escribiendo un nuevo libro.

- Genial – Bella ha leído todos los libros de Diego. Nos quedamos un rato en un cómodo silencio, mientras yo terminaba mi café y Bella terminaba el suyo.

- ¿Y si comemos fuera de casa? – le propuse después de un rato.

- Podría ser ¿eh? – movió sus cejas.

- ¿italiana?– ahora fue mi turno de mover las cejas.

-Italiana – me apoyó.

- ¡Entonces los Cullen Irán a comer fuera! – exclamé. Y de inmediato Ren chocó sus palmas aplaudiendo por mi seudo grito de alegría.

- Ordenaré un poco la casa y nos vamos – dijo Bella

- Ok, emm yo ordeno aquí vida – le propuse.

- Está bien – dijo y se perdió por la escalera.

Le entregué un par de hojas en blanco y lápices de colores a Renesmee para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos sobre su mesita mientras yo me encargaba de lo otro. Fui al equipo de música y lo encendí, estaba sonando una canción de Madonna y la dejé ahí, total era para tener algún sonido de fondo mientras hacia las cosas.

Tomé la mermelada que estaba sobre la mesa y la dejé dentro del refrigerado, para después ir por las tasas y los servicios sucios para lavarlos. Finalmente saqué el mantel para sacudir el resto de migas que quedaron sobre él y ya estaba. No tenia nada más que hacer, pues la sala ya estaba en orden.

Le eché un vistazo a Renesmee y estaba tan concentrada como siempre en sus dibujos y con el seño un poco fruncido. Se veía tan adorable.

Como un flash subí las escaleras de dos en dos y entré a mi dormitorio, Bella estaba acomodando los cojines sobre la cama y al verme me dio una sonrisa. Y yo se la devolví.

- Ya está todo en orden abajo. Estaré leyendo mientras tú te preparas – dije mientras sacaba "Cometas en el cielo" desde el cajón.

- Yap, en poco tiempo estaré lista amor. – me dijo después de acomodar el tercer y ultimo cojín.

Bajé tan rápido como subí por la escalera, pidiéndole al cielo que a Renesmee no le haya pasado nada en este rato. Llegué a la sala y estaba en el mismo lugar en donde la deje y completamente integra, lo más seguro es que no se haya dado cuenta que estuvo sola por un corto rato.

La cargué para sacarla de su silla y dejarla sobre la alfombra para que estuviera más libre y pudiera moverse todo lo que quisiera o se quedará dibujando sobre el piso, en fin para que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana.

Yo me tendí sobre el sofá y me sumergí en mi lectura sobre la triste vida y experiencias que relata Amir, el protagonista. Y visualizando aquél respetuoso Afganistán en el que se situaba la obra. No mentiré, más de una vez este bendito libro me ha hecho soltar unas traicioneras lágrimas, así como también aflora el ser más enojado y con una infinita rabia, que nunca he demostrado. Sin duda se ha convertido en uno de mis libros favoritos.

A pesar de estar concentrado en la novela, estaba completamente atento de lo que hacia Ren, y ahí fue cuando vi como con la ayuda de uno de los sillones de un cuerpo se ponía de pie y caminaba ahora apoyándose de la mesa de centro. Le estiré mi mano para que la tomara y siguiera avanzando hacia mi que era donde venia.

- agsgaudnaacñ – me entregó la hoja que traía en su mano derecha.

- Gracias mi amor – se lo recibí y se dejó caer al suelo para gatear yéndose hacia la cocina.

- ¿Dónde vas? – Le advertí – Ven acá… mira.- le dije para llamar su atención, y ella volvió. – quédate cerca, donde yo pueda verte.

Ella solo me miró y volvió a gatear por el suelo, pero esta vez solo por el área de la sala. Sacó un libro de medicina desde un mueble que abrió y se dedico a pasar sus aburridas pagina, pues era solo letras, sin ningún tipo de representación. Mientras no tomara un lápiz, estaría todo bien. Y yo continué con mi libro de Hosseini. Terminé el capitulo y cerré el libro. Me quedé simplemente disfrutando de la música de fondo y de algo que nunca me cansaría de ver, a mi hija.

- Ya está todo en orden – Bella ahora estaba levente maquillada y con su cabello tomado en un alto tomate. – Mi vida, esos lápices no son para marcar la piel- Renesmee estaba haciendo "dibujos" sobre su manito, al igual como lo hacíamos bella o yo con unos lápices especiales para piel, pero ella lo estaba haciendo con un lápiz de palo color rojo. Lo único que hicimos fue reír mientras Bella le quitaba el lápiz y la alzaba sobre su cabeza y luego bajándola a la altura de su pecho. Ren rió y abrazó a su mamá.

- Hijita, el Miércoles iremos donde los abuelos, y estará tío Denis con Tía Michelle y todo eso – le explicaba los planes que tenían aunque lo más seguro es que Ren no tuviera idea de lo que hablaba Bella.

Denis, es el hermano mayor de Bella, tiene 27, y desde un tiempo vive fuera de la ciudad, pero sin duda alguna él ama a su hermana, así como Bella ama a Denis. Él nunca ha dejado de estar pendiente de "su enana", siempre la está llamando, se ven por video-conferencias, y ama a Renesmee. Y Michelle es su novia de hace unos pocos meses, una chica muy agradable, y que en este poco tiempo ha creado un interesante lazo con Isabella.

- Denis – le decía a Ren para que ella repitiera, sin resultado alguno.

Finalmente la dejó sobre la alfombra, y ella se sentó en el sillón de un cuerpo.

- Estás muy lejos – dije en tono meloso.

De inmediato se puso de pie, y se recostó sobre mí dejando su delgado cuerpo completamente apoyado sobre el mío. Dejó un beso en mis labios y me abrazó por los costados. Y yo con una mano acariciaba su hombro y con la otra su cabello color chocolate.

- Aun es muy temprano para salir. – le comenté

- si, esperemos unos minutos – yo continué con mis mimos a Bella mientras ella estaba con la mirada fija en Renesmee. – Me encanta estar así – me dijo de la nada.

- ¿Así como hermosa? – le pregunté

- Así… abrazadita a ti, en silencio y deleitándome con nuestra hija. – me respondió mirándome a los ojos y volvió a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Eres la mujer más tierna de la vida – la abracé fuerte dejándole un beso sobre sus cabellos – Y te amo.

- Gracias por el cumplido, pero yo te amo más – dijo para rebatirme juguetonamente, y me sacó la lengua.

- Dices eso porque no sabes cuanto te amo yo, y no le saque la lengua a sus mayores que eso es signo de mala educación señorita Isabella – no pude aguantar la risa y exploté en una carcajada que luego le contagié a Bella y Renesmee al ver a sus papás en semejante situación comenzó a reír. Gateó hasta llegar cerca de nosotros, pero cuando Bella le dijo que se acercara se dio media vuelta y volvió a sus hojas.

- ¿Qué le paso? – preguntó Bella y yo solo pude encogerme de hombros porque no sabia el porque de su acción.

- Ella es así, no le gusta tener mucha atención… algo raro en alguien de su corta edad, pero creo que lo lleva en los genes, yo era igual. – Le comenté – Y de cierta forma lo sigo siendo.

- Y tus genes combinados con los míos, "la autista Bella", obviamente crearían a una pequeña de bajo perfil - agregó

Isabella me contó a los pocos meses de nuestra relación que no le gustaba mucho su escuela, que solo tenia una amiga llamada Ángela, y que sus otros compañeros la llamaban "La autista Bella" por estar siempre sumergida en libros y sin gente a su alrededor. En fin, cosas de adolescentes con una leve falta de cultura. Es por eso que ahora se refirió de esa forma a su persona.

- Ahora que estamos así de abrazados, me acordé de algo – acomodé delicadamente la capucha de su polerón.

- ¿De qué te has acordado? – preguntó interesada.

- De cuando le decías a tus papás que te irías a dormir con Ángela y en verdad te ibas a mi departamento y estábamos toda la noche y hasta el medio día en la cama besándonos, abrazándonos, amándonos, riendo y hablando. Sin saber del reloj y mucho menos del mundo exterior… solo éramos tú y yo. – mi tono de nostalgia era completamente perceptible.

- Creo que aún piensan que yo en verdad me iba a casa de Ángela – rió - ¿Sabes qué amor?... algún día podríamos recordar tiempos como esos. No es tan complicado, solo necesitamos de alguien que nos cuide a Renesmee.

- Buena idea ¿eh?, lo pensaremos.

Después de unos pocos minutos escuché la pequeña introducción de una de las canciones de Bruno Mars, y sonreí por algo que se me vino a la mente.

_Everyday I Wake Up Next To A Angel  
More Beautiful Than Words Could Say  
They Said It Wouldn't Work But What Did They Know?  
Cause Years Passed And We're Still Here Today  
Never In My Dreams Did I Think That This Would Happen To Me_

Comencé a cantarle mirándola a aquellos hermosos ojos de color café, que son mi paraíso, y el lugar en donde me puedo perder por horas. Y ella solo me sonreía, y sus mejillas tomaron un leve rubor.

_As I Stand Before My Woman  
I Can't Fight Back The Tears In My Eyes  
Oh How Could I Be So Lucky  
I Mustve Done Something Right  
And I Promise To Love Her For The Rest Of My Life_

- No llores – me dijo abrazándose a mi y escondiendo su rostro porque sus ojos ya estaban aguados.

_Seems Like Yesterday When She First Said Hello__  
__Funny How Time Flys By When You're In Love__  
__It Took Us A Lifetime To Find Each Other__  
__It Was Worth The Wait Cause I Finally Found The One__  
__Never In My Dreams Did I Think That This Would Happen To Me_

_As I Stand Here Before My Woman  
I Can't Fight Back The Tears In My Eyes  
Oh How Could I Be So Lucky  
I Mustve Done Something Right  
And I Promise To Love Her For The Rest Of My Life_

Terminé de cantar y rápidamente sequé aquellas traicioneras lágrimas que siempre escapaban de mis ojos cuando le canto esta canción a Bella. Acaricié su cabello e hice que levantara la mirada para que nuevamente su rostro quedara frente al mío.

- Algo debo haber hecho bien – dije secando una gotita de lagrima que se estancó en su mejilla y dándole una sonrisa.

- Has hecho todo de manera perfecta Edward – dejó un corto, pero sincero beso en mis labios – Pero eres un malvado por cantarme esa canción, siempre terminamos llorando los dos como un par de debiluchos. – golpeó suavemente mi pecho.

- Hice que tu escaso maquillaje se arruinara, ve a repararlo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos, aunque no lo creas ya es hora de almuerzo. – Ya eran las 12:45, un poco temprano para almorzar siendo que recién nos habíamos levantado, pero si considerábamos cuanto tiempo llevábamos tendidos sobre el sofá, ya era más de una hora.

- Ya vengo – se levanto y corriendo se fue a retocar el maquillaje.

- Bebe mío, ya nos vamos… ven con papá – llamé a Renesmee.

Ella estiró sus brazos y yo la alcé. Le dejé una decena de besos sobre sus mejillas y la acomodé al lado derecho de mi cuerpo.

- ahsgailmnta – Renesmee apuntó a Sami, su muñequito de trapo con aspecto de adorable monstruo.

- ¿Quieres llevar a Sami? – Le pregunté entregándole el muñeco y ella lo acepto – Ok, entonces Sami irá a comer con nosotros.

Llegamos al auto y acomodé a Ren en su silla, la aseguré y recogí a Sami del suelo luego de que a Renesmee se le soltara. Yo me acomodé frente al volante y mientras esperaba a Bella puse un CD de música clásica en el reproductor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Ya decidieron que almorzar? - nos preguntó el mesero.

- Ajá… Spaghetti alla puttanesca para ella, y Fetuccine al ragù para mí. – le pedí

- Okay – dijo anotando en la libreta - ¿algo para beber?

- Jugo Natural de Chirimoya para mí, y otro de frutillas, pero con una bombilla por favor – solicitó Bella

- Emmm, yo igual quiero un jugo, pero de Melón para mi. –

- Tengo un poco de hambre – comentó mi Bella recogiendo por décima vez a Sami del suelo.

- hija, ya para de botarlo – dije a Ren – si, yo igual tengo un poco de hambre, pero tengo hambre de ti, de tus besos y de tus mimos. – acaricié su mejilla con mi nariz y besé su mandíbula.

- ¿estas falta de cariño? - asentí - ¿mucho mucho? – Volví a asentir - ¿y por qué? – Bella siempre seguía mis juegos.

- Porque tú no me amas – hice un puchero

- ¡Yo si te amo! –

- Si me amaras, me besarías. - Me dio un beso tipo topón – Otro – me volvió a besar de la misma forma – Otro – sonrió y volvió a besarme – Otro.

- Eres como un niño, Ed. – y esta vez me dio un beso un poco más largo y que implicó movimiento de labios, pero apto para el público del restaurante. – ¿Ahora si te amo?

- aun tengo mis dudas – me encogí de hombros.

- Me hiere tu desconfianza Cullen – dijo en un falso tono de indignación y pena mientras llevaba su mano derecha al centro de su pecho.

- No importa si no me amas, yo si te amo –

- Verdaderamente eres un niño – recostó su cabeza en mi hombro

- Tu me pegas tus infantilismos – dije riendo y besando su cabello.

No me dijo nada más porque en eso llegó el mesero con los 3 vasos de jugo y los 2 platos de comida, depositando cada plato y vaso frente a quien correspondía.

- Estos jugos son lo mejor – dijo Bella después de tomar un trago de su vaso.

- Mi amor no – le advertí a Ren cuando quiso tomar su vaso de jugo. – Para eso tienen una bombilla. Bebe, pero sin tomar el vaso o te mojarás.

Con Bella comenzamos a comer de nuestras pastas y compartíamos un poco con la hija a quien finalmente le quitamos el vaso con jugo.

- Para la próxima traeremos su botella – dijo Bella poniendo el vaso frente a Renesmee para que succionara un poco y luego lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa.

- Definitivamente – apoyé su idea luego de comer lo último de mi plato. Y a Bella aun le quedaba más de la mitad. – Es injusto, tu plato traía más comida.

- Y eso que era yo la que tenía hambre de comida –

- Ya te dije, tu plato tenia más comida, y además que yo compartí con Renesmee – me encogí de hombros

Bella puso un poco de Spaghetti enrollado en el tenedor frente a mí, y yo gustosamente tomé su contenido.

- Y sabe más rico que el mío, en verdad que todo esto es una injusticia – traté de imitar el puchero de Renesmee, pero creo que no da resultado cuando yo lo hago.

Bella comió un poco más y compartió otro poco con Ren, pero igual quedó algo de Spaghetti en el plato.

- Estás comiendo muy poco ahora último tú ¿eh?... no creas que no me he dado cuenta –

- como lo justo y necesario Ed – dijo molesta.

- Te creeré, pero no pienses que me quedaré tranquilo. Y no te enojes – tomé su mano y bese su mejilla – es solo que no quiero que te enfermes por no consumir todos los nutrientes que necesitas.

- Me gustas más cuando no estas en tu perfil de Doctor – seguía molesta.

- Ya, olvida lo que dije, y olvida que soy doctor y dame un besito – negó – ¿uno así de pequeño? – Le murmuré – ya no aguanto la sonrisa y de forma rápida tocó mis labios con los suyos.

- ¿nos iremos a casa? - me preguntó

- no lo sé… ¿quieres irte ya? ¿O vamos por un helado? – moví mis cejas

- Helado – sé que nunca le dirá que no a un helado.

- ¿Y luego a casa? – pregunté sobre sus labios y le di un beso.

- ¿Al parque? – iríamos al parque

- ¿Y luego a casa? – insistí.

- Y luego a casa – asintió.

Pagué la cuenta y tomé a Renesmme de la sillita en donde estaba sentada, y la sujeté solo con mi brazo izquierdo mientras que con mi mano derecha tomé la mano de Bella y nos fuimos caminando a la heladería que estaba cerca del restaurante.

Bella pidió helado de menta y un vasito de helado de piña para Renesmme, y yo me incliné por mi sabor favorito… Chocolate.

Después de consumir nuestros cremosos postres volvimos al auto y nos fuimos rumbo a aquel parque que está cerca de nuestra casa, jugamos por un largo rato con Renesme, y luego nos tendimos sobre el césped en una épica guerra de cosquillas que terminó cuando Renesmee comenzó a ahogarse y toser producto de tanta risa.

Nos levantamos del suelo, para por fin irnos a casa, Renesmee tenía sueño, pues bostezaba mucho y se arrimo a mi pecho.

Llegamos al automóvil y cada uno se acomodó en su lugar, en cinco minutos ya estábamos en casa, Bella sacó a una dormida Renesmee de su silla, y entró con ella a casa llevándola directamente a su dormitorio. Yo tomé un vaso de agua y me fui al dormitorio a descansar un poco. Esta tarde en familia me dejó un poco agotado.

-Te busqué por toda la casa, nunca imaginé que te habías venido a acostar – literalmente se lanzó de panza al lado desocupado de la cama. A pesar de ser mamá, esposa y dueña de casa, ella seguía siendo una chica de 18 años.

- Me vine a descansar un momento – le dije acariciando su cabello que ahora está liberado de aquel enrollado tomate.

- Estás viejo –

- Me temo que sí – me encogí de hombros – pronto tendré mi pelo blanco y usaré pañales… ¡y será el fin! – teatralmente tiré de mi cabellos y Bella se dobló de la risa.

- no importa, yo igual te seguiré amando, aunque deba cambiarte de pañales – me dijo Bella después de calmar su risa, y yo la besé, la besé con todo el amor que mi alma profesaba hacia ella.

- Eres la mejor, pero lejos… la mejor mujer del mundo mi amor. Prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca dejarás de ser mi mejor amigas, que aunque lo nuestro deje de funcionar siempre estarás a mi lado – me abracé a ella – prométemelo.

- ¿por qué te pones así Ed? – me preguntó

- porque me da miedo, porque a lo único que temo en este momento es a no tenerte en mi vida –

- Edward mírame…- fije mi vista en los ojos de Bella – prometo que pase lo que pase entre nosotros, estemos juntos o no estemos juntos… siempre estaré a tu lado, porque contigo tengo la cosa más importante del mundo, porque contigo tengo a Renesmee y eso no lo supera nada, hermoso . – me dijo si despegar nuestras miradas y acariciando delicadamente mis mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

- Gracias – giré mi rostro para dejar un beso en su mano y luego me acerqué a sus labios

- Te amo – y besó cortamente mi mentón – y ya detente con esas tontas inseguridades, o si no me enojaré.

Se volteó para quedar recostada sobre su espalda y me dejó apoyarme sobre su pecho, y mientras ella jugaba con el lóbulo de mi oreja, yo poco a poco fui relajándome hasta caer en el mundo de los sueños.

**BELLA POV**

No es primera vez que Edward demuestra miedo de perderme, y eso por un lado me alegra, pues me da la seguridad de que el me ama tanto como lo amo yo, pero no me gusta que se atormente tanto por ello.

Ahora está dormido sobre mi pecho y aferrado a mi cuerpo como si el descanso no fuera grato si no me aprisiona así entre sus brazos. Cerré mis ojos y me puse a pensar en cosas superficiales como el lindo vestido que vi hoy para Renesmee y en la polera que vi para mí hasta que no supe más del mundo y caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Hermoso…- susurré para despertar a Ed – ya despierta – me abrazó más – amor ya despierta o al menos libérame que necesito hacer pis.

Levantó el brazo y yo más que rápido me levanté de la cama y me fui al baño, hice lo que tenía que hacer, me lavé las manos y finalmente salí de ahí de mi cuarto para ir a ver a mi hija. Edward seguía dormido.

- Hola chiquitita mía – tomé a Ren y llené su rostro de besos. – Vamos a despertar a papá que es un flojo y no quieres levantar sus parpados.

Renesmee no soportaba vernos con los ojos cerrados, por lo cual cada vez que nos veía así comenzaba a tocar nuestros rostros y a abrir y pinchar nuestros parpados con sus pequeños dedos. Llegamos al dormitorio y deje a Renesmee sobre la cama. Ella rápidamente fue donde su papá y se lanzó sobre él.

Edward despertó, pero no movió ni un pelo, Renesmee siguió con su labor y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, apretando las mejillas de Ed, dándole un beso y pinchando sus ojos, pero Edward no se movía para nada, sólo se percibía una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Ren me miró buscando una respuesta.

- dile… ¡despierta papá! – volvió a tocar los ojos de Ed.

- ¿papá? – yo solo reía de la insistencia de Renesmee y de la cara que tenía Edward. – No – continuaba tratando de abrir los parpados de Edward.

- Ed ya no seas pesado – le dije cuando noté que Ren se estaba alterando y pronto comenzó a hacer pucheros y fue donde mí para llorar. Él inmediatamente se levantó – la asustaste – le reprendí.

- Mi amor, mira papá ya está despierto – consolé a mi hija y sequé su carita. Ella miró a su papá, pero volvió a esconder su rostro en mi pecho.

- Discúlpame hijita – le pidió Ed acariciando circularmente la espalda de Renesmee.

- Ve con papá mi vida, mientras yo… - le entregué a Edward la niña - iré a preparar tu biberón – Edward tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña y yo salí del cuarto.

Cuando volví, mis dos amores estaban en completa paz. Edward acariciaba el pelo, las mejillas y las orejas de Renesmee mientras le hablaba, y ella miraba a su papá de manera atenta y sonriente.

- Toma mi amor – Ed recibió el biberón y lo puse sobre los labios de Renesmee hasta que ella abrió su boca para comenzar a consumir su contenido.

- Quiero que se quede así para siempre, que nunca deje de depender de uno de nosotros – me dijo Edward con la mirada perdida en los ojos de Ren.

- Es imposible que eso pase, en algún momento va a salir de casa. Primero para ir a jugar a la casa de alguna amiguita, luego nos pedirá permiso para pijamadas y fiestas Después simplemente nos dirá "Me iré a casa de mi novio" y finalmente nos va a decir que se irá de casa para siempre. Los hijos son prestados amor –

- ¿Y si la encerramos en casa? , y le damos educación casera, y le ponemos un calzón de castidad para finalmente ponerla en un convento – pregunto con risa

- Eres un tonto Ed – me reí aun más – Tengo una mejor idea para no extrañar a Renesmee a medida que valla creciendo.

-¿Haber, y cual esa idea? – me miró atentamente.

- más hijos- me sonrojé un poco, lo sé

- ¿Cuántos más? –

- ¿dos? – Siempre dije que máximo tendría tres hijos

- Cuatro -

- Dos – Claro como Él no es quien debe tener contracciones y nauseas.

- Tres – puso esa cara que sabia terminaba por convencerme.

- Lo veremos con el tiempo ¿ok? De todas formas el próximo bebe será en unos años más.-

- Buena idea – estiró sus labios y yo acerqué mi cabeza para que él depositara un beso sobre mi frente.

-¡Ashis! – Estornudó Ren - ¡Ashis! – un segundo estornudo. Se repuso y volvió a tomar su biberón esta vez con sus propias manitos.

- Iré por sus zapatilla y polerón, esta muy desabrigada. – me levanté de la cama.

La tarde continuó de manera muy rápida y pacifica. Una vez que Ren terminó con su leche, nos quedamos unos minutos los tres regaloneando tendidos sobre la cama hasta que el estomago de Edward comenzó a manifestar por la falta de comida. Por lo cual voluntariamente Edward se ofreció a preparar la cena. Hizo una liviana ensalada cesar que luego de comerla entre los dos lavamos los platos y luego nos sentamos en familia a ver una película. Renesmee a ratos ponía atención en el televisor, pero en verdad andaba dando vueltas y tomando casa cosa que se cruzaba en su camino.

Fui al baño, y me dí cuenta que sobre el estanque había uno de los plumones pinta caritas de Renesmee, y se me ocurrió una divertida idea. Volví a la sala y Ren le estaba entregando un pesado libro a Edward, y luego tomó atención al televisor porque estaban cantando.

Como Edward estaba acostado sobre el sofá, yo me tendí sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Puedo rayarte de la cara? – le pregunté mostrándole el marcador.

- solo si tú me dejas rayar la tuya -

- Ok – me resigné

Destapé el marcador y procedí con mi obra de arte sobre su rostro, en verdad no sabía qué hacer, por lo cual opte por pintar un grueso bigote sobre su labio y ya.

Luego el me quitó el objeto de mis manos y me miró riéndose y comenzó con su obra de arte sobre mi rostro. También me pintó bigotes, pero los míos eran más al estilo chef, también me dibujó una barba, y una cicatriz en mi mejilla izquierda.

- ¡No se vale, yo sólo te hice unos bigotes Ed! – le reclamé

- Sólo falta un detalle – y rayó mi entrecejo, dejándome como una autentica Helga.

- Eres cruel – hice un puchero.

- Hasta con una ceja, una cicatriz, bigotes y barba te ves hermosa – nos besamos de forma pausa y con una sonrisa en nuestros labios – Tenemos que tener fotos así Bella, iré por la cámara. Estoy seguro de que yo me debo ver igual de sexy que tú.

- Ya estaba extrañando tu ego – le dije mientras me levantaba. Él solo se río y se fue a buscar la cámara. – hija, ven – llamé a Renesmee.

Mi pequeña me miró muy extrañamente, pero de inmediato sonrió al comprobar que era yo quien le hablaba. Llegó a mi lado y la tomé para sentarla sobre mis piernas frente a mí, con sus pequeñas manos toco mi rostro y frunció su seño.

- Mamá se ve horrible ¿verdad? – acomodé su ropa que estaba un poco torcida, y ella me abrazó. Dios! Como amo los abrazos de mi pequeña.

Cuando dio por finalizado su abrazo, yo tomé su carita y dibujé sobre su mejilla un deforme corazón para luego hacer lo mismo en si otra mejilla. Justo llegó Edward y tomó una foto de ese momento.

- Eres un paparazzi – Ed tomó me quitó el marcador y le dibujó unos bigotes al estilo Espórtacus a Renesmee.

- Que eres cruel amor – dije riendo, mi pequeña, se ve tan adorable.

- Es que tenemos que ser la familia bigotes – me dijo - mírenme – tenia la cámara en sus manos y comenzó a fotografiarnos. Yo ponía diversas caras, mientras Ren mostraba sus dientecitos, o ponía otros tipos de expresiones.

Edward tomó algunas fotos solo de Renesmee o otras solo mías y en otras posamos en familia, hasta que Ren se aburrió y pidió que la dejáramos libre. La dejé sobre el suelo y con Edward continuamos sacándonos fotos. Algunas besándonos, otras riendo, en otras teníamos caras raras, y así muchas fotos fueron tomadas hasta que ya ambos nos hartamos.

- Edward –

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó con la vista fija en Ren.

- Te contaré un secreto –

- ok, dime – ahora puso toda su atención en mi con sus ojos brillantes.

- Te amo – fruncí mi boca.

- no sabes lo feliz que me hace el que me digas tú secreto, pero en verdad ya lo sabía – me abrazó fuertemente – Y yo igual te amo pequeña mía.

No quedamos abrazados por largos minutos, haciéndonos cariños y compartiendo besos y algunos cometarios. Renesmee llegó a nuestro lado y Edward la recostó al lado de él, mientras yo me mantenía sobre su cuerpo. Amo que estemos los tres juntos recostados sobre un lugar tan reducido.

- mamá –

- ¿Qué mi amor? – no hizo nada y mucho menos dijo, y se distrajo tocando la orejas de Ed y tirando su pelo.

- No hagas eso bebe, que a papá le duele – le advirtió Edward alejando las manos de Ren de su cabeza.

-¿abahlleñleleba? – preguntó en su inentendible idioma de bebe.

- Sí mi amor duele. Así que no lo hagas – Ren recostó su cabecita en el hombro de Edward y soltó un bostezo.

- ya tiene sueño – le comenté a Ed –

- ¿Ya te quieres ir a la cama? – le preguntó Edward a Ren y ella se restregó los ojos en forma de respuesta. Miré el reloj y ya eran la nueve de la noche, justo la hora en que Ren se va a la cama normalmente.

- Vamos – me levanté y ella inmediatamente levantó sus brazos para que yo la alzara y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro – no te vayas a dormir, porque debes lavarte la cara y los dientes.

Con agua tibia quité todos los dibujos de la cara de mí pequeña y pausadamente y con mucho cuidado lave sus escasas piezas dentales. Al rato llegó Edward para darle las buenas noches a Renesmee y se fue para que yo terminara de acostar a mi puntito.

- Buenas noches princesita de mamá – besé su mejilla, la recosté, con su tuto entre sus brazos y la tapé con las mantas. Encendí el espanta cuco y salí de su cuarto dejando la puerta a medio cerrar. Sabía que en pocos minutos se dormiría.

Me fui al baño para lavarme la cara, pero estaba Edward.

- ¿puedo entrar? –

- pasa – me dijo abriendo la puerta.

Edward estaba secándose la cara y yo me miré al espejo soltando una risotada, no me había visto con este aspecto tan atemorizante.

- Ves que te ves sexy, admite que quiere autobesarte – me giré y quedé frente a él.

- Preferiría que me beses tú - Se acercó a mí y yo envolví mis brazos en su cuello, juntando nuestros labios.

- Nunca pensé que besar a un hombre fuera algo tan exquisito. – me tomó por el trasero y me sentó en el lavamanos y profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua en mi boca comenzando una danza con la mía, y tocando la piel de mi vientre y espalda por debajo de mi polera.

- me haces sentir fea diciéndome que parezco hombre – le dije cuando nos separamos anhelando un poco de aire.

-Si te encontrara taaaaan fea como dices, crees que querría hacer el amor contigo ahora mismo. – comenzó a atacar mi cuello, y yo a excitarme, hasta el punto de soltar un gemido.

-Espérame en la cama –

-Es muy temprano para ir a dormir – nuevamente atacó mis labios y yo ya estaba derritiéndome.

- Nadie dijo que dormiríamos – reí.

- Esta bien, pero no demores. – se resigno y salió del baño.

Yo ya estaba completamente prendida, por lo cual de forma veloz quité las rayas de mi cara y me lavé los dientes, porque aunque no fuéramos a dormir, de esa cama no me levantaría hasta mañana.

Salí del baño y Ed estaba sentado al bordé de la cama, pero al verme se levantó y nuevamente volvió a tomarme en brazos poniendo sus manos en mi trasero, y atacando ferozmente mis labios.

-Demoraste mucho- me dio el leve mordisco sobre mi mentón – mereces un castigo.

- No seas malo – ahora fue mi turno de dar un mordisco, pero esta vez los atacados fueron sus labios.

Estábamos tan ansiosos por el cuerpo del otro que en pocos segundos ya estábamos a torso desnudo y Edward desabrochaba mi brasier mientras yo quitaba ese estorbante cinturón que no me permitía sacar ese maldito pantalón para tener a mi hombre en mi interior.

Una vez que ya no había elemento alguno que entorpeciera el roce de nuestros pechos Ed me recostó sobre la cama apoyando levemente su peso sobre mi cuerpo. De inmediato sentí su bulto sobre mi vientre, y comencé a masajearlo lentamente. Edward tomó mis labios de manera fiera, dándole chupones a mi labio superior e inferior. Yo dejé de darle un masaje a su amiguito y me empeñé en quitar ese molesto pantalón, que lo único que hacia era hacer más difícil mis cariñitos al cada vez más erecto miembro de Edward.

- Eres peor que una droga - me dijo una vez que soltó mis labios y nos miramos a los ojos – una droga de la cual no quiero dejar de ser adicto.

Acaricié su cabello y volví a juntar nuestros labios, pero esta vez en un beso más pausado y romántico, uno que transmitía todo nuestro amor, pero que a los pocos segundos se convirtió en un beso apasionado.

Edward llevó su mano derecha a mi seno izquierdo y le dio suaves apretones, mandando un millón de descargas eléctricas al centro de mi intimidad, y haciéndome soltar un gemido que fue ahogado por el beso que compartíamos.

Por fin pude sacar aquél maldito pantalón, y luego bajé sus boxer, acariciando sus inexistentes glúteos de paso.

- Estás muy vestida, eso no se vale - Bajó por mi cuerpo dando pequeños besos, primero beso mis labios, después dejó un beso sobre mi mentón, para seguir por mi cuello, mi clavícula y entre mis senos. Besó mi abdomen y mi ombligo, para finalmente llevar sus manos a mis caderas y desabrochar el botón de mi short y quitarme la prenda de mi cuerpo. Después tomó el borde de mis pantys y bragas a la misma vez y juntas las sacó de mi cuerpo, haciendo más que evidente su ansiedad.

- Ahora si que estamos a mano – Edward llevó su boca a mis pechos y comenzó a jugar con ambos dándoles mordiscos, lamidas, besos y chupones. Y mis gemidos ya eran incontrolables, necesitaba tener a Ed en mi interior.

-Edward – dije en tono de ruego.

- ¿Qué quieres amor? – preguntó sin quitar la atención de mis senos.

- A ti… - gemido – Te quiero a ti dentro de mí.

No dijo nada y solo bajó su mano hacia mi centro y comenzó a acariciar mi intimidad, separó mis labios con sus dedos y jugó con mi clítoris y me penetró con sus dedos.

- Estas empapada. – bajó por mi cuerpo, y mi vagina ahora fue atendida por sus labios y lengua. – Y tu sabor… tú sabor solo puedo compararlo con la gloria de saberte mía.

Nuevamente estaba frente a mí y me besó haciéndome probar mi propio sabor. Y poniendo la punta de su pene en la entrada de mi vagina y tortuosamente se introdujo por mi cavidad.

Comenzamos un erótico baile cuerpo a cuerpo, de embestidas pausadas y sincronizadas, disfrutando del roce de nuestros sexos, de los gemidos y los apasionados besos, pero rápidamente las embestidas fueron aumentando de velocidad. Y con un pequeño empujón a los hombros de Ed hice que cambiáramos de posición en la cama, esta vez yo quedando sobre él y controlando los movimientos y embestidas. Me enderecé y sobre su pene comencé a mover las caderas haciendo círculos.

- Isabella, no hagas es…aah! – su petición y gemido mandó otra serie de descargas a mi centro.

- Shhh – Dije sobre sus labios, y él los tomó con desesperación y prácticamente succionando mis labios, dándome un placentero dolor.

Corté el contacto de nuestros labios apoyando mis manos sobre su pecho, haciendo movimientos de atrás hacia delante, rozando mi clítoris contra su pelvis.

- Bella… ya no aguanto – yo aumenté la velocidad del movimiento en mis caderas y Edward soltó un gemido de placer, liberando todas sus semillas en mi interior.

Y yo llegué a tocar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos a los pocos segundos, tumbándome sobre Edward, poniendo mi oído junto a su corazón, sintiendo sus frenéticos latidos.

- No usamos condón – dijo después de unos minutos y saliendo de mi cuerpo.

- Edward estábamos en un momento perfecto, y tú sales con un "no usamos condón". ¡No importa si fue con condón o sin condón! – estaba en los días con mas infertilidad, y el riesgo que se corría era mínimo, casi nulo.

- Ya sabes que soy especialista en arruinar momentos perfectos – dijo con una sonrisa y peinando un poco mi cabello por un largo rato – Bella…

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté con voz un poco cansada,

- Te amo – levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle.

- Yo también amor – dejé un beso sobre sus labios.

- ¿mucho? –

- Más que mucho – le respondí, y volví a recostarme sobre él, no sin antes darle un beso a su pecho. – Mi amor.

- Dime – me bajé de su cuerpo y me recosté sobre mi vientre para mirarlo.

- Me duelen los labios – en verdad los sentía arder.

- Sí… están hinchados – pasó la yema de su dedo pulgar por ellos – perdóname por haber sido tan brusco.

- Fuiste perfecto Ed. Además que tu labios igual están rojos y levemente hinchados. – Ahora fue mi turno de acariciar sus labios.

- Entonces sólo se me ocurre que cada uno cure los labios del otro –

- ¿a sí? ¿Y como querido señor Cullen? – Le pregunté.

- Pues con más besitos, y más carisias, y con más te amo – con cada cosa que agregaba su rostro se acercó más al mío hasta unir nuestras bocas. Comenzando así otra sesión de juegos previos, embestidas y gemidos.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa sólo espero que aun me recuerden :S . Lamente mucho mucho mucho la tardanza, pero entre mis problemas personales y lo de Robsten yo fui un mar de lagrimas durante días. Y además que este capitulo me costo mucho sacarlo, escribía un párrafo no me gustaba y lo borraba, escribía otro párrafo y la inspiración se marchaba y así :C. Hasta que el Viernes por la noche estuvo listo, pero adivinen qué ... ya que yo soy pariente cercana de Yuyin, me contaron el Internet porque a mi madre se le olvidó pagarlo y no lo repusieron hasta ahora como una hora atrás.**

**Ahora dejando de lado la explicaciones ;)... se pasaron por mi cachondo OS? . Se llama ****_Mi Dulce Bella_ me gustaría que se dieran una vuelta por él. **

**Ya solo me queda agradecer por los RW (si no he respondido tu RW me lo dices para auto golpearme) Las alertas y Favoritos. Y un beso para la niñas de Facebook con las que he tenido algunas conversaciones y son un amor. Y eso ya no les quito más tiempo. Ahora la ****microscópica sorpresa de la que hablé arriba. Es un pequeñísimo adelanto del próximo capitulo :) .**

_- Familia… sé que esto suena muy irresponsable, pero yo estoy feliz –_

_- Ya échalo fuera! – apuro Denis._

_-Prometan que no se enojaran conmigo –_

_- Si no lo dices en los próximos treinta segundos me enojaré… Ya apura mujer!_

_-Estoyembarazadatengodosmeses degestacion – sentí que alguien se trapicó_

_- mas lento, no he entendido nada_

_- Que estoy esperando un bebe._

**¿Quién será la que trae una nueva vida a este mundo? Michelle, Bella, Alice, Rene, Bree ¿Cual de todas será? . Nos leemos en los RW Adiós!**


	7. Cena en casa de los Swan

**BELLA POV. **

Sentía sus labios recorrer mi brazo, subir a mi hombro y alojarse en mi cuello, acarició mi cabello, y continuó su camino de besos por mi mejilla, y mi frente para luego bajar y sobreponer su boca en la mía.

- Hermosa – susurro sobre mis labios – ya es hora de irme.

Me voltee para quedar de espalda sobre la cama y me abracé a su cuello para juntar nuestros labios.

- Que te valla bien, cuídate y me llamas ¿ok? – volví a besarlo.

- Por supuesto – beso – Ustedes también se cuidan – beso – Y mandas mis saludos a todos. Adiós. – se levantó y se fue rumbo a la puerta.

- Edward – lo llamé antes que saliera.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó volteándose

- Te amo – le dije y el sonrió

- Yo igual te amo hermosa – y salió.

Miré el reloj y aun quedaba tiempo para dormir antes que Renesmee despertara, me acomodé nuevamente en la cama y seguí durmiendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Buenos días puntito – saludé a Renesmee al verla de pie en su cuna. – ¿Dormiste bien?

La saqué de su cuna y fuimos al baño para lavar su cara y cambiarle el pañal.

- Por fin es Miércoles mi amor – besé su mejilla – más tarde iremos a casa de la abuela, porque hoy llega Denis, y Michelle y mamá está muy feliz por ello.

- mámámámámá – sonrió y apoyo su cabecita sobre mi hombro.

- mámámá – repetí sus in entendible palabra - ¿tienes hambre mi amor?, ya iremos por el desayuno, pero primero, debemos sacarnos el pijama y vestirnos para ir por las compras del mes al supermercado y a verle algún regalo a Denis en el centro comercial.

- ¿Nenis? – reí al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano en la voz de mi hija, aunque lo diga de una forma distinta.

- Sí pequeña… Denis –

- Neni –

Volví a su dormitorio y la dejé sobre el cambiador para ponerle su ropita, que era una polera de Mafalda, con jeans celestes y su polerón de Mariposas, por último le puse sus zapatillas de cuadros negros y blancos que en la suela tenían una inscripción.

- Listo puntito mía, ahora si que a desayunar. – la dejé en el suelo y tomadas de la mano fuimos al primer piso para desayunar.

Una vez que Ren tomó su biberón y comió una galletita, y yo tomé mi café junto a las tostadas, ordené la casa mientras mi hija tocaba un poco de música y dibujaba, y al finalizar todo salimos de casa rumbo al supermercado.

Compré todo lo necesario para el mes, y al darme cuenta que sobraba algo de dinero, decidí comprar algunas cosas ricas.

Cuando llegamos a la caja, delante de nosotras había una mujer de unos 30 años con su bebe de unos pocos meses entre sus brazos.

-mamá – Ren apuntó al pequeño con sus dedito índice.

- un bebe – le dije – mira lo pequeñito que es.

La mujer acercó el bebe a Renesmee para que lo viera, y mi pequeña le sonrió estirando su cuello para verlo mejor, y el bebe tomó el dedo de Ren que aun estaba en el aire, acción que provoco una perfecta "o" en la boquita de mi pequeña.

- hola bebe - le dije al pequeño.

Ren estaba fascinada con el niño, y más con este que tomó su dedo, pero ella siempre era así, le encantan los bebes.

Cuando la mamá del pequeño se fue Ren les dijo Adiós con su mano y se llevó el biberón con agua a su boca.

Pagué la mercadería, y salimos del supermercado. Deje a Ren en su silla, y las bolsas en el maletero.

- ahora iremos en busca del regalo para Denis y luego a casa mi amor- arranqué el auto y nos fuimos al centro comercial que estaba a unas pocas cuadras del supermercado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos horas buscando algo para mi hermano, no sabia si regalarle una polera, zapatilla, un pantalón, un polerón o alguna camisa. Finalmente me decidí por un perfume.

Renesmee ya estaba aburrida, de tanta vuelta que dimos por el recinto, con su cabecita apoyada en mi hombro y su chupete en la boca. Mi celular sonó con aquella canción que estaba destinada para el número de Edward, por lo cual obviamente era un llamado de mi Edward. Saqué el aparato de mi bolso para contestarle.

- hola amor – le saludé

- hola hermosa, ¿qué tal todo? – quiso saber.

- bien, por la mañana fuimos por las compras del mes al supermercado, y ahora estamos comprando un regalo para mi hermano. ¿Y tú, que tal? – le conté

- Bien, todo a estado muy tranquilo, ¿qué le compraste a Denis? –preguntó curioso.

- luego de cotizar muchas cosas me decidí por un perfume – le respondí

- que bien, y Ren ¿Cómo esta? –

- Algo aburrida, te la pongo al teléfono – puse el aparato sobre el oído de mi hija para que Edward le hablara.

- papá –

Edward le dijo un par de cosas y que la amaba.

- dile adiós a papá mi amor –

- sao – se despidito mi bebe

- chao hijita, te amo – le dijo Ed. Volví a ponerme el celular en mi oreja.

- Adiós mi amor, me llamas más tarde si. Te amo- me despedí

- yo igual te amo amor, cuídense, estamos hablando – y cortamos.

Pagué el perfume de Denis y con mi pequeña nos fuimos a casa.

A penas llegamos le di su almuerzo a Renesmee y después se dedicó a jugar mientras yo prepara mi almuerzo y envolvía el perfume. Luego de almorzar, quedar satisfecha y lavar los platos que ocupamos Ren y yo, me dediqué a jugar con mi hija un rato hasta que llegó la hora de sus siesta, hora que yo aprovechaba para relajarme un poco o hacer mis cosas o bien los que haceres del hogar.

Llegamos a su cuarto, cerré las cortinas y la recosté sobre su cuna acariciando su entrecejo y cantando una nana para que se relajara y durmiera, no costó mucho, ya que había tenido un día un poco agotador y jugamos bastante sobre la alfombra hace un rato atrás

Salí de su dormitorio y recolecte la ropa sucia para ponerla en la lavadora, después vi la ropa que me pondría esta noche para ir a casa de mis padres, me senté a ver un poco de televisión, revisé mi correo electrónico, la correspondencia, me llamó Alice me di una ducha, y después volví a encender el televisor. Finalmente Renesmee despertó.

Nos alistamos, más bien yo me aliste, arreglé el bolso de mi hija, tomé todo lo necesario y salimos de nuestra casa rumbo a la de mis padres. Por fin vería a mi hermanito y a mis padres, y conocería en persona a Michelle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hola mamá - saludé a Rene cuando abrió la puerta.

- Hola Bella – besó mi mejilla – Hola pequeña – y besó la de mi bebita, sin duda un gran detalle - las estábamos esperando ¿Cómo va todo?

- Bien, todo bien gracias, ¿y ustedes? - pregunté

- todo bien igual, están todos en el pat… -

- ¿quién llegó? - aquel era mi hermano, dejé a Renesmee sobre sus pies y me lancé a los brazos de Denis. – Mi enana… - me tomó en brazos y enredé mis piernas en su cintura dándole y apretado abrazo – te extrañé Isabella ¿Cómo estas hermanita?

- Yo igual te extrañé, estoy bien, y tú? ¿y Michelle? ¿Dónde esta? ¡ya quiero conocerla!

- yo estoy bien, Michelle está en el patio con papá y bájate que quiero saludar, abrazar y besar a mi sobrina favorita. – sabia que era mucho el cariño que me estaba dando, como para que durara por mas tiempo.

- es tu única sobrina Denis – reí y me voltee para ver que Rene estaba en los brazos de mi mamá mirándonos.

Aunque aun tenía que hablar con mamá, me ponía muy feliz que su actitud con mi hija cambiara, y la pequeña parecía muy a gusto con ella.

Denis se quedó jugando con Ren y con mamá nos fuimos al patio con los demás.

Con Michelle nos dimos un gran abrazo como si fuéramos dos chicas que se conocían hace mucho y a papá le di un abrazó mas largo de lo norma, lo extrañaba mucho, ambos somos muy amigos, pero el último tiempo habíamos estado un poco distanciados.

Al rato Rene nos llamó anunciando que la cena ya estaba lista, nos sentamos y hicimos uno que otro comentario sobre lo sabrosa que estaba la cena, ero luego nos quedamos en un silencio muy comodo.

- Familia… sé que esto suena muy irresponsable, pero yo estoy feliz – mi madre de un momento a otro interrumpió el cómodo silencio que se presenciaba en la mesa.

- ¿de qué hablas querida? – preguntó mi padre.

-pero prometan que no dirán nada negativo – pidió Rene

-Estás actuando como una niña mamá – le dije

-pero es que…-

- ¡Ya échalo fuera! – apuro Denis.

-Prometan que no se enojaran conmigo –

-¡Si no lo dices en los próximos treinta segundos me enojaré… Ya apura mujer! – insistió mi hermano

-Estoyembarazadatengodosmeses degestacion – sentí que alguien se traficó, creo que fue mi padre

- más lento, no he entendido nada – le pidió Denis

Yo si había entendido perfectamente lo que Rene dijo sin respirar, ni separar las palabras. Ella ahora está embarazada, mi madre, Rene, una señora de 44 años está esperando un bebe.

¡Dios!... es una bendición y algo hermoso, pero pensemos fríamente, ella ya está en edad de tener la menopausia, no de ser mamá, ya está en edad de disfrutar nuevamente su vida, ya que Denis y yo ya teníamos una especie de vida hecha, incluso yo ya tengo una familia… y mi mamá, mi mamá comenzará a criar nuevamente. ¡wow! Tendré un hermanito, y mi Renesmee tendrá un tío que será menor que ella, y todo esto es tan sorpresivo e inesperado, pero al mismo tiempo es lo más hermoso

- Que estoy esperando un bebe- reafirmó Rene.

- ¿co-co-commmo es essso? – a Denis se le fue el color de su rostro.

- Rene… ¿estás segura? – le pregunté.

- ¿no será algo hormonal producto de una menopausia levemente adelantada? – creí que mi papá había muerto luego de trapicarse, y que nadie se había dado cuenta y sacó la voz para expresar una de mis teorías.

- no querido, ya fui con la doctora ayer por la mañana, y ella misma me confirmó el embarazó… seremos papás abuelitos Charlie – vi como a ambos se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas y una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios – Se que a estas alturas un bebe estaba completamente fuera de planes, pues ya tenemos a los chicos que ya están grandes, si hasta Bellita ya tiene su propia familia, pero por algo nos mandan a este bebe, y si lo han mandado a nuestras vidas, es porque algo más tenemos que aprender, y porque aun quedan experiencias por vivir.

- No sabes lo feliz y motivante que es esta noticia mi vida, seré papá- abuelo… eso es lo máximo ¿no creen? – a veces me pregunto cual de mis dos padres está más loco.

- Felicidades señora Rene – le dijo Michelle – y para usted obviamente también don Charlie.

- ¿en verdad estás embarazada mamá? – por fin Denis había reaccionado y su color había vuelto.

- si, hijo… tu y Bella tendrán un hermanito o hermanita.- le dijo Rene acariciando su mejilla.

- esto es raro- dijo él.

- bastante raro – lo apoyé – es raro, inesperado y muy chocante, pero creo que se siente bien.

Me levanté de mi silla y le di un abrazo a mi madre y felicitándola, y luego me lancé a los brazos de Charlie, sentándome en su regazo como cuando era pequeña.

-¿estas contento papá? – le pregunté

- mas que contento mi pequeña… ¡imagínate!, papá a los 50, nunca me lo imaginé, ósea hace mucho tiempo ya que con tu madre habíamos cerrado la fabrica, total ya teníamos a la parejita que todos desean, pero ahora cuando se supone que tu mamá sufriría de cambios hormonales por la temida menopausia, resulta que nos sale con un nuevo o nueva integrante de la familia. Algo completamente sorpresivo- dijo sin soltar nuestro abrazo. - ¿y tú, estás contenta?

- por supuesta pa, se siente raro… muy raro la verdad, pero como no estar contento si tendré un hermanito o hermanita, como no estar feliz si mi Renesmee va a tener una personita tan cercana a ella, un amiguito con quien hacer travesura, o una amiguita para hacer comiditas y ocupar el maquillaje de mamá o mío. Obviamente estoy contenta papá – Ren no tenia ningún tipo de bebe cerca, o algún niño con quien jugar, y a ella le encantan los bebes, si cada vez que ve a uno se queda observándolo con una sonrisa en su carita.

- será niño – me dijo Charlie.

-¿y como sabes el sexo del bebe papá?- le pregunte riendo.

- porque tú siempre serás mi princesa – mis ojos sólo se llenaron de lagrimas y lo abracé mucho mas fuerte – te quiero hija.

- yo igual Charlie- me solté de los brazos de papá y me dí cuenta que Denis estaba en lo mismo que yo, pero con mi madre. Mi hermano es un infantil, con la edad y porte que tiene, y en el regazo de mamá.

Me puse de pie y fui donde Renesmee que comenzó a reclamar porque no tenia mi atención. La tomé de los brazos de mi cuñada, y la alcé sobre mi cabeza.

- Tendrás un nuevo tío mi amor – le conté – la abuela Rene tendrá un bebe, y mamá tendrá un hermanito – Ren apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y con su mano derecha refregó su ojito - ¿tienes tuto? – Besé su mejilla – vamos a cambiarnos para que duermas.

-Bella, ¿puedo hacerla dormir yo? – preguntó mi hermano.

- Renesmee se duerme sola Denis, no es de las niñas que se duerme en los brazos de uno de sus padres, ahora si quieres, puedes cambiarle el pañal y ponerle pijama.

- emmm, no… me da un poco de nervios hacer eso, pero te acompañaré – dijo con una cara rara.

-esta bien, vamos –

Caminé hacia mi anterior cuarto, con mi hija en brazos, Denis pisándome los talones, llegamos a destinó y dejé a Ren sentada sobre la cama mientras sacaba las cosas necesarias para cambiarla, Denis se acercó a ella y comienzo a hacerle mimos.

- ¿qué te parece lo de mamá? – le consulté.

- Es raro, aun no logro asimilarlo, pero de solo pensar en que habrá un nuevo bebe en la familia, me lleno de felicidad, debo decir que igual es algo irresponsable, y me da algo de temor que el pequeño venga con algún tipo de síndrome, pero la felicidad, opaca cualquier tipo de temor. Además que mamá está radiante con la nueva noticia. Solo falta que tú y ella limen las perezas Bells. – me dijo

- Es una de la razones por la que vine hermanito, bueno en primer lugar obviamente vine por ti, pero también vine con la intención de hablar con mamá y es lo que haré apenas se de el momento. – le conté

- que bueno, no me gusta verlas así distanciadas como están – termine de cambiar el pañal de mi hija y Denis se decidió en ponerle el pijama.

- si quieres hacerla dormir en tus brazos hazlo, no es necesario, pero lo puedes hacer si gustas – le dije al verlo tan maravillado con mi Ren.

- Ok –

Mi medre grito hacia el 2do piso diciendo que mi teléfono estaba sonando, de seguro era Edward. Bajé rápidamente y efectivamente se trataba de él.

- ¡hola! -le contesté

- hola mi vida, ¿Cómo va todo? -

- bien, todo bien, hace poco acabamos de cenar, y Ren se está poniendo el pijama con Denis, ya tiene un poco de sueño. Está cansada porque ha jugado todo este rato con todos. – le comenté

- mi pequeña... ¿no se ha sentido incomoda? – preguntó

-no, creo que todo lo contrario, ha estado muy a gusto y contenta -le dije – yo igual pensé que iba a estar todo el rato reclamando por mis brazos y todo eso, pero no… creo que se siente muy cómoda.

- que bueno, ¿y tú? Ya hablaste con tu madre? –

- no, creo que ahora lo haré, es que quiero que estemos solas, para hablar bien las cosas, sin interrupciones ni nada.- le respondí.

-esta bien, ya me tengo que ir hermosa, nos vemos mañana ok? – comenzó a despedirse.

- amor, por qué no te viene para acá mañana temprano?, tú sabes donde está la llave de la puerta, y así nos vamos juntos a casa después. – le propuse.

- emm esta bien, te amo a ti y a Renesmee, que duerman bien, y cualquier cosas llamas – yo me despedí de él y cortamos.

Mientras guardaba mi celular Denis bajó con Ren y se sentaron en el sillón, mi hermano le hablaba cosas tontas y Michelle los observaba maravillada, yo aproveché de que mi hija estaba entretenida y fui al baño.

Cuando volví a la sala mi padres estaban regaloneando y Charlie acariciaba el vientre de mamá, y Ren estaba mas activa que nunca, apretando la mejillas de Denis y riendo, pero como a la media hora después ya estaba más tranquila y solo miraba a Denis, mientras el le hablaba suavecito y acariciaba su cabello, hasta que mi bebe cayó dormida, y el mismo la fue a dejar a mi antigua cama para que durmiera cómoda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba sentada en el living de la que alguna vez fue mi casa, y un álbum repleto de fotos familiares reposaba sobre mis piernas, listo para ser abierto y visto por milésima vez.

Renesmee ya estaba dormida en el dormitorio que antes me pertenecía, papá también se fue a dormir, mi hermano y Michelle se fueron de fiesta y Rene estaba en alguna parte de la casa

- ¿Isabella, donde quedó esa relación única que teníamos ambas? ¿Dónde se fue la confianza? … ¡Dios! Ya ni siquiera me llamas mamá – dijo en un tono muy bajo

- Dime… como quieres que nuestra relación sea perfecta y de confianza si en el momento que más te necesite… en el momento en que más requería de tus consejos, mimos y palabras no estabas. ¿Como pretendes que nuestra relación sea genial? Si no haces nada, pero nada por que así lo sea.- exploté con mis ojos ya aguados.

- Mi bebita, perdóname chiquitita mía – ya no aguanté más y me lance a sus brazos, refugiándome en ellos – perdóname Bellita, perdóname - susurraba en mi oído, acariciando mi cabellos – perdón mi pequeña, perdón –

- yo igual tengo un poco de culpa mamá, esta conversación algo rara deberíamos haberla tenido antes, pero ya no importa, prométeme que de a apoco iremos arreglando las cosas, y en verdad ya ni sé porque estaba molesta contigo- dije entre risas. - además que ahora tendré un hermanito, y no quiero estar lejos de ti durante este proceso mamá.

- no sabes cuanto deseaba que me dijeras eso, y el miedo que tenia de sus reacciones por ser mamá a esta edad.

- es que ya están un poco pasaditos para andar haciendo bebes - dije en tono de broma y ambas reímos – pero un bebe siempre es bien venido Rene.

- Te quiero mucho hija – me dijo

- yo igual te quiero mucho mamá, y me alegra que nuestra relación este regresando a lo que era antes, en verdad me has hecho falta este ultimo tiempo-mi madre sólo me abrazó y así estuvimos por un largo rato, después continuamos hablando, bromeando y limando perezas, hoy me iría a dormir más que feliz, porque hoy por fin vuelvo a tener una mamá como la de antes.

* * *

Hola!

aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo :) finalmente era Rene la que nos trae un bebe a esta historia felicidades a **Karina Castillo **y** SerenitySey **porque ambas han acertado *aplausos*.

No quedé muy conforme con el capitulo, pero ya no quería hacerlas esperar más y lo hice lo mas presentable posible, disculpen si esperaban más.

Como cada semana les agradezco cada alerta RW y favorito que me dan a mi como autora y a NTAN como historia :)... me hace muy feliz todo eso. Espero que estén bien y me encantaría poder hablar con las lectoras, así como ya lo he hecho con otras, por lo tanto las dejo cordialmente invitadas a agregarme a Facebook o Twitter (ambas cuentas están en mi perfil) para que interactuemos un poco :)

Les mando un millon de besos y abrazos y nos estamos leyendo pronto :D

**PD. BIENVENIDAS NUEVAS LECTORAS!**


	8. Rich

**EDWARD POV.**

- pensé que no vendrías – dijo sin abrir los ojos, y en un susurro cuando me escucho aunque traté de ser los más silencio posible.

- el trafico estaba un poco lento camino a acá – acaricié el cabello de mi hija que dormía placidamente en la cama nido, y luego me acosté al lado de mi Bella, que se arrinconó para darme espacio.

- hola - la saludé luego de besarla

- hola – respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios y yo volví a darle un corto beso.

-Bella…-

- ¿mmmm? –

- abrázame por favor – le pedí volteándome cosa de quedar dándole la espalda.

Ella inmediatamente pasó su brazo por mi cintura, dándose cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

- ¿qué pasó amor? – Pidió saber y me hizo voltear la mirada para mirarme a los ojos - ¿Qué pasó Edward? dime

- es solo una urgencia que tuve en el hospital, pero me afecto mucho – le conté

- ¿de que fue? – preguntó abrazándome más fuerte, besando mi hombro.

- un lactante de tres meses llegó con temperatura sobre los 40 grados y vómitos –comencé a contar - al hacerle los análisis descubrimos que estaba con un alto nivel de alcohol en la sangre – una traicionera lagrima escapó de mi ojo derecho al recordar cómo llegó el pequeño Rich.

- ¿alcohol? … Edward, ¿por qué ese bebe tenia alcohol en la sangre? – preguntó mi esposa con voz quebrada.

- quien llevó a Rich fue su papá, el pobre chico tiene sólo veinte años y no paraba de llorar Bella – recordé la angustia en los ojos del chico – me contó que llegó alrededor de la tres de la madrugada de su trabajo, y que Rich lloraba fuertemente en lo brazos de la madre y que ella estaba en un critico estado de ebriedad.

- ¿le dio de beber alcohol a su hijo? – preguntó Bella abriendo a mas no poder los ojos y sentándose en la cama, completamente atónita.

- no amor – le dije – lo que sucedió es que esta chica alimentaba a su bebe con leche materna, y lo más seguro es que lo haya amamantado luego de beber, traspasándole todo el alcohol al pequeño.

-desgraciada inconsciente – dijo Bella levantando un poco la voz

- shhh – miré a Ren y seguía igual de dormida – amor hubieses visto los ojitos de ese pequeño, me miraba con tanto dolor – Bella volvió a recostarse a mi lado – se supone que los humanos somos razonables, pero si es así ¿Cómo mierda esa mujer fue capas de hacer eso?

- tenemos la capacidad de razonar amor, pero esa mujer obviamente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – ¿Cómo está le pequeño?

- lo dejé con respirador artificial, y suero para que se desintoxique y con sus papá al lado tomando su diminuta mano – ese pobre chico estaba destrozado y muy asustado por su hijo.

- ya verás que ese bebe se pone bien amor – Bella acarició mi cabello y es sus ojos vi seguridad, seguridad de que Rich se pondría bien y eso me dio tranquilidad – ahora ya duerme que tienes unas ojeras feísimas que oscurecen tu ojitos hinchados y verdes – cerré mis ojos mientras Bella acariciaba esa zona con su mano fría. – duerme amor.

Me recosté sobre el pecho de mi Isabella, abrazando su cintura, escuchando su corazón bombear mientras sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello algo largo.

- hermosa… -

- dime –

- después podemos ir al hospital para ver como sigue Rich? – le pregunté

- bueno – su respuesta me alegro – yo y Renesmee te acompañaremos.

- gracias – nos quedamos en silencio para poder dormir, pero recordé que no le había dicho algo muy importante a mí Bella, algo esencial – Bella.

- ¿si? – dijo algo dormida

- Te amo – sentí sus labios sobre mi cabeza.

- yo igual te amo Edward. - continuo acariciando mi cabello y mejillas hasta que me dormí

.

.

.

.

Desperté en medio de un cuarto color morado, algo desorientado y adormilado. Al despertar por completo recordé que estaba en la casa de los Swan y que este dormitorio es el que perteneció a Bella.

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al recordar la pocas veces que a escondidas nos besábamos por largas hora, o bien hacíamos el amor en el mayor silencio posible, ahogando nuestros amidos de placer entre besos y caricias,

Comencé a recorrer en cuarto con la mirada mientras continuaba acostado en la pequeña cama de una plaza, me encontré con un montón de pósters y fotos pegadas en la pared, unas especies de dedicatoria escritas con marcador sobre el otro extremo del dormitorio, un atrapasueños colgando del techo, el equipo de música, un cactus al borde de la ventana, un escritorio, en fin, todo lo que se encuentra comúnmente en el cuarto de una adolescente.

La puerta se abrió de forma cautelosa y por el borde de ella vi asomarse a Bella, al darse cuenta que yo ya estaba mas que despierto, me dio una sonrisa y entró al dormitorio lanzándose sobre mi.

- Ya era hora que despertaras – dijo sobre mis labios

- qué hora es? –

- 12:30 – si que era tarde, quizás que están pensando Charlie y Rene de mi ahora.

- me debiste haber despertado amor, tus papás deben estar pensando que soy un flojo que duerme todo el día – y yo no quería causar esa impresión, porque en verdad no soy así

- Ed, Charlie y Rene no piensan nada de ti, además que no quise despertarte porque tuviste un mal turno en el hospital, y lo que más necesitabas era dormir. – dijo - ¿ya estás mejor? – preguntó

- si hermosa, ya estoy mejor – le di un sonrisa para – pero igual quiero pasar al hospital camino a casa para ver como sigue el bebe.

- Ya te dije que pasaríamos amor – salió de encima mío y se recostó a un lado quedando muy pegadita a mi al igual que esta mañana cuando llegué.

- Creo que cambiaremos la cama de nuestro dormitorio por una igual de pequeña que esta – la abracé aun más a mi – así podremos dormir muy, muy, muy juntitos cada noche

- y despertarnos sudados cada mañana de veranos, y sin Renesmee en medio de los dos algunas veces. – dijo riendo

- Buen punto, no me gusta despertar sudado, y una de las cosas que más amo es despertar con Ren a nuestro lado. – nada de una cama más pequeña para nuestro dormitorio – a propósito de Renesmee, donde está?

- fue con Charlie a hacer unas compras – me respondió

- ¿Cómo estuvo todo anoche? ¿Hablaste con tu mamá? – lo único que quería es que Bella vuelva a ser amiga de Rene, y ya no ver sus ojitos tristes cuando habla de ella

- Claro que hablamos, ya está todo bien, nos dijimos todo lo que debíamos decir, y luego permanecimos abrazadas por un buen rato. Además que ahora que tendré un hermanito, ya no podría seguir peleada con ella – como me alegraba escuchar a Bella tan alegre mientras habla de su mamá y que… ¿hermanito? Que diablos! ¿Escuché mal?

- ¿Cómo es eso del hermanito?

- pues que tendré un hermanito, o ya está bien puede ser hermanita, pero la cosa es que mamá está embarazada. – eso si que es una sorpresa

- ¿embarazada? ¿Cuánto tiene? ¿Están seguros? Alo mejor es la menopausia – muchas mujeres siente los síntomas de un embarazo cuando están cerca de la menopausia.

- No Ed, estamos completamente seguros de que es un bebe lo que a mamá la tiene con nauseas y mareos, porque fue con su ginecólogo y el lo confirmó – sus ojos estaban tan brillantes de felicidad.

- ¿estas feliz? –

- mucho… demasiado feliz, imagínate un hermano después de 18 años, y Renesmee tendrá un tío que es menor que ella, es como mágico, aunque debo admitir que me da un poco de susto, ya sabes cuando son embarazos sobre los 40 años el índice de nacimientos de niños con algún síndrome aumenta a uno de cada treinta, pero si ese uno es mi hermanito, juro que lo amaré mucho más – Bella estaba híper ventilada con el embarazo de Rene, lo sé porque habló muy rápido y sin respirar.

- tranquila amor, respira – reí – que sorpresivo lo de Rene, creo que nadie lo imaginó, pero tranquila, solo disfruta de la nueva noticias y luego, cuando llegue el momento preocúpate por otras cosas.

- Oki, te amo – nos besamos de manera suave y pausada, captando cada detalle de nuestros labios hasta que nuestros pulmones rogaron por aire y tuvimos que dejar de lado el roce de nuestras bocas.

- Ya levántate, que es muy tarde para estar en la cama y debo ordenar este dormitorio antes de irnos a casa. – me besó una vez más y salió de su cuarto.

Me levanté y me vestí con la misma ropa que llegué, pues no tenía otra, entré al baño privado para lavarme la cara y peinar un poco mi indomable cabello con la ayuda de agua, cuando creí tener un aspecto más presentable salí del baño para irme al primer piso.

Sentí voces femeninas provenientes de la cocina y caminé hasta llegar al lugar. Alrededor de la pequeña mesa que estaba ahí, se encontraba Rene, Michelle y mi Bella.

- permiso, buenas tardes – saludé

- Edward, pero que gusto verte – dijo Rene. Esto era un poco raro pues la relación algo distante que tuvo con Bella afecto mi relación con ella y que ahora salude alegremente se me hacia extraño, pero no malo ni mucho menos incomodo.

- que hay Rene – ella me abrazó fuertemente y yo devolví el abrazo.

- discúlpame por…- su voz se quebró y sentí como las lagrimas caían sobre mi hombro a través de mi camisa – discúlpame por como me comporté con ustedes todo este tiempo, por dejarlos solos, y en fin, por no estar cuando más me necesitaban

- todo está bien Rene, no hay nada que disculpar – sobe su espalda en forma de consuelo – ya está todo resuelto, y somos todo felices.

- Gracias, Edward – me sonrió al separarse de mi – en verdad eres un buen yerno – fue mi turno de darle una sonrisa. – Y disculpa las lagrimas, pero he andado muy sensible estos últimos días.

- Amm, pues felicidades – le dije

- felicidades ¿por qué? – pregunto con cara de duda al no saber a que me referia

- pues Bella me contó que nos traes un nuevo integrante – respondí y ella rió

- Gracias, solo espero que todo salga bien – al parecer ella igual está con temor

- Solo disfrútalo Rene, después te preocupas de los demás – le dije lo mismo que a Bella y me di vuelta para saludar a Michelle.

- ¡Hola! – le saludé

- ¡hola! – respondió a pesar de nunca haber visto en persona a la novia de Denis, si con Bella hablábamos mucho con ella por video llamadas y cosas así.

Me fui al lugar vacío al lado de Bella y me senté ahí tomando su mano y dejando un beso sobre su frente.

- ¿y Denis? – pregunté

- sigue dormido – contesto Michelle – anoche fuimos de fiesta.

- ¿a que hora llegaron? – Preguntó Rene – no los sentí llegar.

-¿Cómo no los sentiste llegar ma? – Bella estaba sorprendida – hicieron demasiado ruido, Denis llegó con ataque de risa, luego no se cual de los dos chocó con no se que, se demoraron una eternidad subiendo la escalera, porque ambos reían a todo pulmón y al llegar al cuarto Denis gritó un montón de groserías porque se pegó con el borde de la cama en el dedo pequeño del pie. Imposible no haberlos escuchado, hasta Ren los escuchó.

- no, nos los escuché para nada… creo que el bebe me hace dormir profundamente – Rene estaba más que feliz con su bebe, se nota en sus ojos – pero a que hora llegaron pues! –

- como a las 4:30 o 5:00 por ahí. – respondió Michlle

- ni la hora saben de lo borrachos que estaban – dijo entre risas Bella

- amor no seas pesada – le dije sin aguatar la risa

Continuamos hablando de cosas cotidianas, les conté lo del pequeño Rich y Rene se soltó a llorar nuevamente y Michelle dijo algunos improperios. Y luego de mucha insistencia por parte de Rene y Denis – quien despertó en algún momento de la charla – decidimos quedarnos a almorzar y luego irnos.

Escuché como la puerta principal se abría y obviamente era Charlie con mi pequeña, fui al encuentro de ellos. Renesmee venia tomada de la mano de su abuelo, y con un dulce en la otra.

- Hola mi vida – sus ojos se abrieron y una perfecta con se formó en su boquita cuando me vio, para luego regalarme su hermosa sonrisa y estirar sus brazos hacia mi, la alcé en mis brazos y la abracé fuertemente – te extrañé tanto. – Me acerqué a Charlie con mi hija en brazos para saludarlo de un abrazo y felicitarlo por el bebe en camino. Luego de eso nos fuimos a la cocina en donde estaban todos.

.

.

.

.

- Adiós mamá, me llamas para que valla contigo el día de la ecografía – se despidió Bella subiendo al auto – te amo, visítennos.

Ya eran las 4:00 de la tarde y con mis chicas ya nos íbamos de casa de los suegros, iríamos a ver al pequeño Rich y luego a casa a pasar el resto de la tarde. Llegamos al hospital y en el ascensor me encontré con el papá de Rich.

- Doctor Culle, le paso algo a mi hijo? –

- No Mark, tu tranquilo, solo vine a ver como seguía, ¿te han dicho algo? – lo calmé

- le quitaron el suero y dijeron que lo tendrían hasta mañana, cuando usted llegara con el respirador. – me informó

- ¿y por qué no se lo quitan ya? –

- dijeron que usted debía dar el permiso - negué y fruncí el seño, pues no era necesario que estuviera yo para eso.

- ok, hablaré para que se lo quiten, ya no es necesario que esté con el – la cara del chico cambió al informarle eso - ¿sigue con fiebre y vómitos? – pregunté

- No, la fiebre lo dejó como a eso de las 8:00, y nada de vómitos doctor – Mark estaba más que feliz - ¿en verdad le sacarán todas esas maquinas?

- no todas, pero si lo dejaremos respirar por si solo, tendrá que quedarse con el monitor de latidos, hasta que sea dado de alta. – llegamos al piso donde estaba la UCI infantil – Mark, ellas son mi esposa Bella y mi hija Renesmee, siento no haberlos presentado antes, Bella y Ren, el es el Mark, el papá de Rich.

- Un gusto – le dijo Mark a mi esposa y ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

Fui al lado de la secretaria de la UCI y pedí la ficha de Rich para ver bien como era su estado y si en verdad se le podía sacar el respirador artificial, luego de ver que todo estaba avanzando perfectamente dejé la orden de que se le quitara el aparato y que fuera derivado a una sala de recuperación y que dejaran que Mark esté a toda hora con él.

- Está todo bien Mark, tu hijo será bajado a una sala de recuperación, y en unos minutos le quitarán el respirador, háblale mucho una vez que despierte, dejé dicho que puedas estar todo el día y a toda hora con él, y pídele un Liberona la enfermera a eso de las 9:00 y lo alimentas ¿si? – el chico asintió con una sonrisa enorme en su que por poco no tapaba su cara, y le di unas palmadas en el hombro – ya pasó lo más difícil, ahora solo queda que alcancé su peso adecuado, y algunos exámenes menores para que puedan salir de aquí. Yo mañana entro a u nuevo turno y aclaramos todas tus dudas, ahora ve a ver a tu hijo que yo me voy.

- muchas gracias Doctor, en verdad que en usted he dejado la vida de mi Rich y no me ha fallado, le agradezco de una forma que no imagina – y de forma inesperada me abrazó en forma de agradecimiento

- Es mi trabajo – fue lo único que le respondí

Me despedí de el con un apretón de manos al igual que Bella, y Renesmee se despidió agitando su manita ya que estaba algo soñolienta apoyada en el hombro de su mami

Mientras esperábamos el ascensor Renesmee estiró sus brazos hacia mí para que ahora yo la tomara.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? – pregunté quitando el cabello que caía sobre su rostro.

- tuto –

- ya llegaremos a casa para que duermas en tu cunita amor – le dije besando su frente

- ¿estás más tranquilo? – quiso saber Bella

- claro, Rich ya salió de peligro, y eso me deja absolutamente más tranquilo

- ¿Qué habrá pasado con la mamá?

- quizás – me encogí de hombro como pude al tener a mi hija en brazos – mañana hablaré con Mark sobre eso, pues creo que esa chica necesita ayuda.

Cuando veía caso así, en donde mis paciente tenían una mamá con algún tipo de problema es cuando el agradecía a quien fuera que hiciera posible el haber encontrado a alguien como Bella.

Porque mi Bella alo mejor no es perfecta, pero si es ideal para mí y con ella, mi hija y los hijos que vendrían, son con quien quiero pasar hasta que mi vida se extinga.

.

.

* * *

**HOLA!**

**se que las excusas no servirán de nada, pero en fin aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo :) espero que les guste. Un millón de gracias a todas las niñas que dejaron su comentario en el capitulo anterior.**

**Ya leyeron mi nuevo OS? se llama Imperfectamente perfecta, las dejo cordialmente invitadas :) así como las dejo invitadas a que me agreguen a Facebook y Twitter (en mi perfil están)**

**Un beso enorme para todas y espero sus RW.**

**PD. pues ahora último he estado pensando en hacer participe a las lectoras de esta historia por lo cual me encantaría que dejaran algún comentario diciendo que es lo que les gustaría ver en NTAN, y así yo voy agregando sus ideas a cada capitulo :) espero les guste esto . Adiós!**


	9. Aniversario

**BELLA POV.**

El silencio invadió el dormitorio luego de que Edward apagará el molestoso despertador. Sentí como me contemplo de cerca levantando despacio su cabeza  
mientras sus manos alejaban los cabellos que estaban sobre mi rostro. Voltee  
hacia el, con la esperanza de reconocer sus ojos. La cercanía no podía ser mayor.

Ojos con ojos

Nuestras miradas se buscaron hasta quedar perfectamente encajadas en el más ansiado recuerdo. Mis párpados se van cerrando sintiendo el roce suave y la tibieza de sus labios

Labios con labios

El con mis labios, yo con sus labios Yo con sus labios, los suyos con los míos. Sin prisa, Despacio. Nuestros alientos se mezclaron creando un nuevo sabor jamás probado

Edward me abrazó por la cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo, y yo enseguida enrolle mis brazos, alrededor de su cuello.  
Entre suaves roces y a penas rozando nuestros labios, respirando profundo el extracto acariciando con mi lengua sus labios, entre beso y beso. Sin prisa, Despacio

Nos complacemos mutuamente explorando nuestros dientes, jugando en el paladar  
subiendo la intensidad de esa unión tan personal, sin llegar a más.  
Nuestros labios se separan lentamente, dejándome con gusto a poco.

- Feliz aniversario esposa mía.

Sonreí y volví a atacar sus labios.

- Feliz Aniversario esposo mío - sonreí

31 de Octubre, tres años junto a Edward, tres años en los cuales mi vida ha cambiado completamente. Yo era una chiquilla algo alocada, amante de las fiestas, de los amigos, enemiga de esa cárcel llamada colegio, algo codiciada por los chicos y bastante detestada por la chicas.

Hasta que un día, mí compañera de puesto en la clase de español, dio una fiesta en su casa por motivo de sus 16 años. Esa compañera es Susan Cullen, la hermana menor de Ed. Es por eso que nos conocimos, pues Edward estaba en la fiesta de Susan y ahí fue cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Aunque no haya sido en la mejor situación.

- Te amo – me dijo

- pero… - lo besé – yo te amo mucho mucho mucho, pero mucho más

- dudo que me ames más que yo – rebatió besándome el cuello

- que feo que dudes de mi… me haces sentir mal Edward – dije en un falso tono de despecho

- no importa que no me ames tanto como te amo yo, pues con mi amor basta y sobra – lo empujé de los hombros para que quedará tumbado en la cama, y yo me puse sobre él para besarlo, pero al poco tiempo el se volteó y quedó sobre mi – además que si me amas la mitad de lo que yo te amo, confieso ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

- pues te aseguro que te amo mucho más que la mitad –

- entonces soy aun más feliz, pero sigo amándote más –

Quitó el cabello que estaba sobre mi rostro, y besó mi frente, mis parpados, la nariz, mis mejillas, el mentón y el borde de mis labios.

- cada día me gustas más Isabella –

- recuerdo la cantidad de veces que me lo dijiste el día que nos conocimos – dije acariciando su mejilla izquierda

- si, es que estabas tan linda esa noche, con tu apariencia de chica ruda, y borracha, pero más me gustó de ti que odiabas el colegio – rió negando con la cabeza – jamás había conocido, ni he conocido a alguien que odie el colegio, pero que aun así fuera la primera en la clase, y tu respuesta me sorprendió aun más. Eres única y una caja llena de sorpresas, por eso me gustas. Aquella noche salías con cada tema de conversación, con cada argumento, que me atrevería a decir que desde un comienzo me sentí enamorado.

- Gracias – dije con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿gracias por qué amor? - dijo haciendo un puchero y besando mis labios antes de cortar el recorrido de una lagrima.

- por haber llegado a mi vida, sé que ahora estaría perdida Edward, seguiría siendo la Bella alocada de antes, y en verdad no estaría bien. Gracias por llegar en el momento indicado y sin ser llamado.

- debo confesar que hasta borracha me gustaste, pero me gustas más ahora, ahora que eres solo mía.

- soy una llorona – reí secando mis lagrimas

- eres una preciosa llorona. - besó mi labio inferior y jugo con el dándole mordidas, y pasando su lengua por el, era un gesto casi involuntario y relajado, sin nda de erotismo de por medio.

- ¿qué haremos hoy? – preguntó

- Saldremos a pedir dulces con Ren que ya tiene listo su disfraz de calaba, y luego la iremos a dejar donde Diego y Bree para que la cuiden, y luego… - dejé la frase a medio terminar para besarlo.

- y luego vendremos a casa, y nos daremos muchos besitos, y haremos el amor y yo te amaré y tu me amaras, y seremos muy felices. – terminó él por mi y yo reí

- sip, nos daremos muchos besitos ricos – le dije

- y muchos cariñitos – me dijo él.

Seguimos con los besos por unos minutos más, hasta que escuchamos a Renesmee llorar. Y Edward como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica se levantó y fue en busca de ella.

- ¿con qué te pegaste amor? – escuché que preguntaba Edward.

Me levanté y fui a ver que pasaba.

- ¿qué paso?

- se pegó con algo en la encia y le salió un poquito de sangre, pero no sé con qué… quizás con las barandas de la cuna.

- Ya mi amor – le dije secando sus lagrimas y acariciando su cabecita que estaba sobre el hombro de Ed – ya pasó mi vida.

- Le está saliendo más sangre – le dije a Edward.

- a ver – sentó a la niña sobre la comoda y tomó su cabeza para ver la parte herida de Renesmee y tocó la zona con el dedo.

- es pequeñita, en un rato pasará – dijo

- Ve con mamá, mi amor que yo debo hacer pis – Edward me entregó a nuestra hija, y salió

- Ya no llores más puntito, que harás llorar a mamá – sequé sus lágrimas y la acune entre mis brazos mientras se iba calmando un poco a medida que besaba sus mejillas.

- ¿paso? – le pregunté una vez que dejó de llorar y ella tocó mi mejilla mientras me regalaba una sonrisa.

- Te amo hija mía –

Con Renesmee entre mis brazos me fui al baño del dormitorio que comparto con Edward, y me desvestí para luego hacer lo mismo con mi hija y darnos un baño de tina juntas.

Una vez que nuestros dedos estaban arrugaditos nos salimos del agua

- ¡Edward! – grité hacia el primer piso

- ¡dime! –

- ¡¿puedes vestir a Renesmee?! – Pregunte – ¡por favor!

- ¡voy!...espérenme un poco! –

En menos de un minuto Edward ya estaba frente a nosotras, aun sin camisa y con el pantalón de pijama puesto.

- Ven acá mi amor – Ren estiró sus brazos y Edward la acurruco contra su cuerpo para darle calor. Renesmee le mostró sus dedos con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

- ¡waw!... tienes dedos de viejitos – le dijo Ed mientras salían del dormitorio y luego le dijo algo más que no logre escuchar bien.

Me sequé rápidamente, me puse mi ropa interior, una polera verde, jeans y unas sandalias.

Y bajé a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, el biberón de Renesmee ya estaba listo, y la mesa ya estaba puesta, por lo cual solo hice unas tostadas, y preparé dos tazas de café.

Al poco rato bajaron mis dos amores, y tomamos desayuno entre risas y mimos.

- ¿con quien pedirá dulces hoy? – preguntó Edward.

- Sophie vino a invitarla ayer, dijo que ella y sus primos pedirían dulces, y que ella quería que fuera Renesmee. – Le comenté – así que iremos con ella y sus primos.

- Sophie me da miedo, me recuerda a Esther –

- No sé por que te recuerda a la Huérfana Ed - dije riendo

- porque es muy madura para su edad, tiene ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres años? Y habla de todo, y sus lentes… sus lentes le dan un toque de intelectual, y vieja chica – mi risa aumentó

- es como una pequeña bibliotecaria – dijo por ultimo

- Eres un tonto Ed… pobre niña, tu le caes tan bien y en cambio tu te ries de ella

- pero dime si no es verdad lo que digo – Reí mucho más porque era verdad que Sophie parece una pequeña bibliotecaria, pero es tan adorable, y siempre quiere jugar con Renesmee.

- ya dejemos de reírnos de nuestra pequeña vecina de en frente y levantémonos de la mesa ¿podemos ir a la casa de mis papás? Quiero ver como está mamá, pero volvemos de inmediato una visita fugaz… porfis – le pedí a Edward.

- claro, no necesitas preguntar si podemos ir, sabes que me gusta que los veas –

- gracias, nos lavamos lo dientes y vamos, luego ordenamos la casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Edward, ¿has llamado a tus padres? – le preguntó Charlie.

- Llamé a casa, pero como siempre andaban de viaje, pedí hablar con mi hermana, pero ella no quiso contestar.

- ¿ Y no sabes donde están viviendo? – Edward negó

- no te des por vencido chico – le alentó mi papá

- eso intentó, pero son ellos los que no quieren nada conmigo

- algún día se darán cuenta de la falta que les haces, eso tenlo por seguro

- si, pero en verdad no sé cuanto más insista

Charlie abrazó a mi Edward y esté no aguantó las lagrimas y lloró en el hombro de mi padre.

- ellos se la pierden hijo, si tus padres no quieres estar contigo, pues aquí estamos Renee y yo – dijo palmeando su espalda

- Gracias – Edward secó sus lágrimas y se sentó a mi lado tomando la mano de Renesmee que estaba sentada en las piernas de mi mamá que estaba sentada al otro lado mío.

- ¿estás bien? – le pregunté y el asintió

- ¿nos vamos? Veníamos por un rato y terminamos almorzando en esta casa y pasando toda la tarde. – reímos.

- Y Ren debe prepararse para salir a pedir dulces junto a sus amigos.

- ¿ y con quien se quedará esta noche? ¿ o no saldrán ustedes? – preguntó mamá

- Bree y Diego la invitaron a quedarse, están sus sobrinos así que no se aburrirá

- ok, que les vaya bien, me llaman cuando lleguen para no estar preocupada. Los quiero mucho… a los tres – dijo mamá

- Adiós – me despedí.

.

.

.

.

- ¡mira cuantos dulces te dieron bebe! – le dijo Edward mientras miraba la bolsa con dulces de Renesmee

- ñami! – dijo ella

- ¡ñami! , pero son muchos, tendrás que darle a mamá y a papá

- tú solo comerás las gomitas, los mashmellows y7 las paletas, lo demás son de mamá y papá.

- es su primera salida para Halloween y tu le quitas sus dulce Ed!... eres cruel

- pero es que son muchos dulces.

- sigues siendo un papi quita dulces – reí

- apuesto que tú serás la primera en comer sus dulces – me dijo

- ¡mentira!

- sabes que sí – rió

Después de que Edward le sacara un par de fotos a Renesmee comiendo dulces, intenté sacarle su traje de calabaza, pero ella no quiso, así que así mismo la subimos al auto y la llevamos donde nuestros amigos.

- No se quiso sacar el traje, así que la trajimos así no más… toma, aquí están sus pañales, mamadera, ropa de cambio, pijama, chupetes, algunos juguetes, todos los números de emergencia, numero del hospital todo… por favor, cualquier cosa llaman – le dijo Edward a Diego

- Tranquilo hermano, no es primera vez que la cuidamos, sabemos como hacerlo, ustedes tranquilos y disfruten de su noche de brujas – rió dándonos una mirada picara.

- ok, pero es que nunca hemos pasado una noche sin ella – dije yo esta vez

- pero tranquilos, nada pasara, vayan y diviertanse.

- esta bien. Adiós mi bebita, pórtate bien, te amo, y mañana temprano vendremos

por ti . Te amo mucho – se despidió Edward y luego lo hice yo con palabra muy similares. – Dale saludos a Bree. Adiós

.

.

.

.

.

- Edward, ya basta de besitos, quiero tenerte dentro de mi, quiero sentirte, quiero amarte.- dije entre gemidos mientras el seguía jugando con mis pechos

- prometo amarte como nunca esta noche mi vida.

Volvió a besar mis labios y tocó mi vagina para ver si estaba lista y metió uno de sus dedos

- Edward…

- ¿Qué quieres?

- quiero que me hagas el amor ahora mismo –

-volvió a besarme y sentí como de a poco iba penetrándome

La embestidas comenzaron suaves y a un ritmo pausado, sin prisas, mirándonos a los ojos y compartiendo palabras de amor, pero de a poco el placer iba aumentando y las ganas de más se hacían notar, Edward aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, trayendo una nueva ola de placer a mi centro. Ahogando nuestros gritos entre besos.

- Edward, más… ya estoy cerca – no sé como fue posible pero el ritmo de nuestro erótico baile aumentó. Tres embestidas más y Edward me hizo llegar al cielo, y luego de dos más fue su turno.

Nos quedamos abrazados mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad y Edward besaba mis pechos mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

- Feliz Aniversario

- Feliz aniversario – me respondió

No sé en que momento nos dormimos, pero Edward me despertó diciendo…

- Lista parta una segunda vuelta?

- siempre lista – respondí.

* * *

_Hola! pues el cap estaba para el 31, pero tuve que salir con mi sobrino a pedir dulces y no pude subirlo ese día porque llegamos agotados, y ayer no había internet en mi casa :C . Espero les guste, Y en unos minutos subiré un **Outtake **que es del día en que esta parejita se conoció :) un beso y espero sus RW! :) _


	10. Outtake: El día en que te conocí

**27 de Octubre, 2009**

Baño, baño, baño… Dios yo ya he estado en esta casa antes, como es que no me acuerdo donde esta el bendito baño, tampoco es una mansión en donde te desorientes hasta no saber en que lugar de la casa estas parada.

En verdad si estoy perdida es por la cantidad de alcohol que bebí, y por aquel maldito bebestible es que ahora estoy con unas ganas horribles de orinar, si en cinco minutos no encuentro el maldito cuarto para orinar, juro que lo haré en el mismo pasillo.

¡Donde diablos estoy!

Ok Isabella Swan respira, inhala, exhala…la escalera estás por allá, y en todas las películas el baño está al fondo a la derecha, ¿o es a la izquierda? ¿Derecha o izquierda? Recuérdalo, recuérdalo. ¡Mierda! Si sigo aquí recordando si es a la izquierda o la derecha me haré en los pantalones.

Ya se… abriré todas la puertas hasta encontrar el baño, si, eso haré.

Dormitorio, Dormitorio, sexo, dormitorio, ¡baño! ¡Por fin!. Era la puerta del fondo a la derecha. Reí. Wow si que el vodka, las cervezas, el ron y el vino tomado se me subió más que rápido a la cabeza ¿está temblando, o alguien me está moviendo el WC mientras orino?

Salí del baño, y de vuelta a la fiesta, me había dicho que las fiestas en casa de Susan Cullen eran de las mejores a la que podías asistir, pero definitivamente el que te lo contaron no le llegaba ni a la planta de los pies al estar verdaderamente en la fiesta. Sien lugar a dudas esto estaba de puta madre.

Ahora, ¿Dónde estará Susan? Quería decirle lo buena que estaba su fiesta.

- Susan – grité

Bueno en fin, luego la encontraré, iré a la mesa de licores a ver que me servia ahora. Opte por otro vodka naranja, definitivamente lo que más me gustaba beber. ¿Alguien tendrá un cigarro para mí? ¿Donde está Mark? Ese chico siempre anda con cigarrillos que le roba a sus padres. ¿Dónde están todos mis amigos? No encuentro a ninguno. En este lugar hay mucha gente. ¿Qué hora es?

- ¡Mark! – Lo encontré – amigo de mi alma, ¿tienes un cigarro para mi?

- Bella, para un poco con el alcohol, ya estás más que ebria –

- Mark, pregunté otrrra cosa yo. ¿Tienes un cigaro o me consigo en otro lado? – ya me estaba aburriendo

- toma – me entregó el delgado objeto – y baila un poco para botar el alcohol.

- si, si… lo que digass – y me fui de su lado, para llenar un poco más mi vaso.

- ¿bailemos? – miré al chico que me invitó y se me hizo cara conocida.

- buenoh – me tomo de la mano y me llevó al lugar donde todos bailaban para unirnos. Luego de la primera canción aun no recordaba quien era ese chico, así que decidí preguntarle.

- yo – dije apuntando mi pecho – te conozco – lo apunté a él – pero no se de donnde, no lo recuerdo. O…o. ooo... ¿es una tonta idea mía? – él río

- No, no es una tonta idea tuya, soy Niall, somos compañeros en geometría y deportes –

- aaaa, sisisisisisi… ahora te recuerdo, ¿o no?, bueh, no importa. ¿Tienes fuego? Tengo un cigarrillo, pero me olvidé pedirle a Mark con que prenderlo ¿me entiendes? ¿Tienes fuego?

- no, no tengo – soltó una risa a causa de no se que - ¿sabes? Nunca pensé que la tranquila Isabella Swan que veo en clases, fuera toda una alocada. Yo te creía como una chica de casa, que hace sus tareas, que lee mucho y muy aplicada. Y que su pasatiempo favorito es ir al colegio.

- yo odio el colegio, es más. LO DETESTO, por mi que se muera – rodé lo ojos ¿Cómo mi pasatiempo favorito va a ser el colegio? Este chico está loco.

- pero tienes las mejores calificaciones, todas la materias apuntadas en tus cuadernos y trabajos entregados ¿y cómo se va a morir el colegio? –

- pues obvio que hago todo eso, si lo único que quiero es salir de ahí, y viajar, e ir a todas las fiestas, de todas la ciudades. Imagínate si no hago los deberes escolares, tendría malas calificaciones y seria otro año en el colegio, y amigo… créeme, yo un año adicional en el puto colegio… ni loca. Ahora me perdonas, pero iré a ver con que puedo encender este cigarro.

Pregunté a muchos de los que estaban ahí si tenían con qué prender el cigarrillo, uno me entregó un encendedor, pero que no prendía ni por favor ¿para que traen cosas inservibles?. La cocina, ahí iré a ver si hay fuego, ¿Cómo no va a haber fuego si es la cocina no?

Ahí sobre la mesa, alumbrado por la luz de la luna estaba él… al verlo estoy segura que mis pupilas se dilataron, pues lo busque por mucho rato. El chispero.

Me senté en una de las sillas del comedor, y prendí mi cigarro.

Luego de la última calada, me decidí a volver a la fiesta y ver si encontraba a ese chico, Niall para ver si volvíamos a bailar y cosas así. Oww me siento mal, creo que vomitaré, mejor me quedaré aquí tranquilita y sentadita. Malditas nausea váyanse!

Escuché como la puerta que daba al patio se abría, levanté lentamente mi cabeza para que las nausea no se acentuara, no, no podía vomitar. Todos sabemos que si vomitas hasta ahí llega tu momento en la fiesta.

- ¿hola? – me saludó la persona que entró por la puerta, lo observé y era un chico algo mayor que yo por lo que podía ver a la escasa luz y además que no paraba de moverse. Tenía cabello despeinado, era alto y delgado, sus ojos resaltaban a la luz de la luna, ¿de que color son? ¿Azules? ¿Verdes? Esmeralda, si ese era su color de ojos. Era muy guapo, me pregunto de donde salió. - ¿te sucede algo?

- me ssiento mal – apoyé mi frente en mis manos – creo que vomitaré.

- ¿eres amiga de Susan? ¿Dónde está ella? –

- si, somoh amigass, o no se si amigahs, pero la cosa es que noss sentamos juntas en una clase – luego le preguntaría si somos amigas - ¿vienes a la fiesta? Ereh amigo de Susan? Pues no sé donde está

- no, soy su hermano – este chico me está mintiendo ¿por qué nunca he escuchado algo de él?

- Susy no tiene hermanoss, yo he venido a essta casa y nunca hay un hermano – me recosté sobre la mesa para dejar de sentirme mal

- Nunca me has visto porque no vivía acá y… - se que seguía hablando, pero yo deje de escucharlo debía concentrarme en no vomitar. Levante la mirada

- me siento maaaaaaaal – no sé como lo hizo, ni de donde lo sacó, pero en menos de tres segundos tenia un basurero frente a mí.

Ya me di por vencida, las nauseas fueron más severas y enterré mi rostro en el bote para botar todo. El hermano de Susan tomó mi cabello, despejando así mi cara y evitando que me lo ensuciara.

- ¿no eres muy pequeña para beber? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿13? ¿14? – ya no me sentía tan ebria

- Tengo 15 – le respondí algo molesta

- gran diferencia, sigues siendo una niña – guapo, pero amargado.

- cosa mía lo que hago, y además tengo la misma edad que tu hermana y te aseguro que ella esta en iguales o peores condiciones que yo – haber que respondía a eso.

- Solo que Susan sabe beber, y no combina licores porque sabe que eso le hará botar su hígado junto con el vomito.

- no sé por que estas aquí – ¿en verdad botaría mi hígado?

- bien dicho, me iré – soltó mi cabello, me entregó una servilleta para limpiarme la boca y se dio media vuelta para irse rumbo a la fiesta a paso lento.

- ¡amigo espera! – Le pedí – no… no te vallas, deja que alguien me encuentre y luego te vas, pero me siento mal… porfa – volví a enterrar mi rostro en el basurero, y volví a sentir como él tomaba mi cabello. Sentí mi estomago vacío y me enderecé

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó y yo negué

- ¿quieres volver a tu casa? – volví a negar

- no puedo, dije que llegaría mañana y no tengo como entrar -

- ¿y tus amigos? ¿Tu novio? … ¿por qué no están contigo? – el hermano de Susy es un preguntón, pensé

- no tengo novio, y mis amigos están ahí adentro pasándola bien, si quieres te vas tampoco te estoy obligando a quedarte –

- No te pongas tan a la defensiva, solo preguntaba – puso las palmas a cada lado de su cabeza encogiendo sus hombros - ¿te siente muy mal?

- sí - respondí

- ¿aun tienes ganas de vomitar? – negué

- ¿recuerdas tu nombre, edad, donde vives y donde estás? – siguió preguntando mientras sacaba el basurero al exterior.

- obvio que recuerdo todo eso – dije en tono obvio

- ok, solo me aseguraba que no estuvieras bajo una intoxicación – tocó mi frente – tampoco tienes fiebre. Creo que la fiesta terminó para ti, ¿y si vas al dormitorio de Susan y te acuestas? Buscaré a mi hermana para decirle. Quédate acá no te muevas sin que alguien esté a tu lado ¿segura que no tienes nauseas?

- segura – respondí. Yo creía que Denis era un preguntón y mandón, pero el hermano de Susan lo superó, y por mucho.

Me quedé ahí ¿por qué bebí tanto? ¿Dónde estaban mis amigos que no me han extrañado? No quiero ni pensar en la resaca de mañana. Renee y Charlie me retaran ¿qué edad tendrá el hermano de Susy? Pues está muuuuy lindo, una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios a pesar de lo mal que me siento. ¿Cómo se llamará?

Awww ¿por qué estoy pensando en él si es un odioso? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo tantas preguntas? Prometo no tomar nunca más. Es más… ¡LO JURO!

- volví – di un salto del susto y él soltó una risa – lo siento, no quería asustarte – volvió a reír – Susan dice que puedes recostarte en su cama ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Ebria – le respondí poniéndome de pie para irme al segundo piso en donde se encontraba el dormitorio de Susan.

- me imagino… haré café para que bebas a ver si así se te quita la borrachera, pero vete a recostar, cuando esté listo te lo llevo –

- gracias hermano de Susan. – dije, el rió y me guiño un ojo.

Al tomar el camino hacia las escaleras vi como Niall estaba besándose con una chica mientras bailaban pegadamente, reí y seguí mi camino, solo espero no caerme por las escalera de lo mareada que estoy.

Llegué sana y salva al segundo piso y de forma decisiva abrí la puerta… ¡oh! Yo no tenía por que ver eso, yo no vi nada, no abrí nunca esta puerta. ¿Qué hago ahora?, me aleje de aquella puerta y me fui a sentar sobre un puf que había en el pasillo igual es cómodo, y sirve para relajarse un poco

- ¿no sabes cual es el dormitorio de Susan? – preguntó el chico que me ayudo estos últimos minutos.

- si se cual es, solo que… esta ocupado – respondí frunciendo mi boca y volviendo a recostarme sobre el puf cerrando los ojos.

- ¿ocupado? ¿A que te refieres con ocupado? – vi como se dirigía al dormitorio de su hermana

- espera – lo detuve – no querrás ver eso

- ¿por qué? –

- sexo – fue lo único que le dije

- o…ah oj… ¿es Susy? – ¿es idea mía o su color de piel se está poniendo aun mas blanca?

- no, no es Susan – y volvió a su color normal.

- toma – me extendió una taza de humeante de café - no esperes que se enfríe, bébelo pronto.

- Gracias. – Con cuidado bebí un trago pequeño – está dulce.

- así debe ser para que active un poco tus sentidos, bien cargado y con un poco mas de azúcar de lo normal.

- pero terminaré con un coma diabético con esto.

- que eres exagerada – rió – ¿ya no tienes ganas de vomitar?

- no, ya estoy bien, solo con ganas de dormir – le respondí antes de tomar otro trago de café.

Miré al hermano de Susy, es bastante guapo, que bastante… muuuuuy guapo, pero no sabia su nombre, ¿Cómo se llamará? Tiene cara de tener un nombre algo común como Ryan o Tyler.

- ¿Qué tengo? – preguntó tocando sus mejillas y mirando su camisa. ¡OW! Creo que me quedé mirándolo por mucho tiempo.

- emm… nada, es sólo que no se tu nombre – respondí viendo el humo que salía de la taza y pasando mi dedo por el borde de ella

- Yo tampoco sé tu nombre –

- me Llamo Bella – dije si levantar la mirada

- Yo soy Edward – no tenia un nombre común. De pronto vi como una mano se extendía frente a mí, la tomé

- Mucho gusto Edward – dije entre risas

- mucho gusto Bella – su sonrisa, su rostro, sus ojos. ¿será que me gusta el hermano de Susy?

- Ven –

- No, me quedaré aquí, tengo sueño, y dormiré un poco. -

- por eso, ven para que duermas – volví a extender su mano para que la tomara.

- ¿Dónde? –

- está mi cuarto disponible, yo no me puedo acostar hasta que termine la fiesta así que puedes usar mi cama.

- no es necesario, en el puff estaba comodísima – que verguenza dormir en su cama

- pero una cama es mucho mas cómoda que un puff – llegamos frente a una puerta que fue abierta y me dejo contemplar el cuarto de Edward.

Habían muchos libros, CD´s, una cama grande, un escritorio con muchos más libros, un esqueleto, un sillón de cuero, e implementos de medicina.

- ¿eres doctor? – quise saber

- sí – respondió mientras abría la cama – medico pediatra

- Genial – si ya egresó de la universidad ¿Cuántos años tiene? Creo que mis esperanzas de tener algo con el han muerto – Edward, en serio no es necesario que ocupe tu cama, aquel sillón está perfecto para dormir.

- No ya dije, te prestaré mi cama y punto – dijo – quítate los zapatos y te acuestas.

- pero tu también tendrás que dormir después y yo estaré ocupando tu cama y no… yo dormiré en el sillón –

- eres demasiado cabeza dura, no dormirás en el sillón –

- ¿y por qué no?! – yo creo que él es el cabeza dura

- porque… porque… emm porque hace unos días tuve sexo sobre ese sillón con mi novia y está sucio – dijo con algo de verguenza

Tuvo sexo sobre el sillón, tiene novia, y la ama y que ahora si que cero posibilidades de que se fije en mi. Owww si lo admito, a pesar de las pocas horas ya me gusta el Hermano de Susy.

Volví de mis pensamientos y Edward estaba frente a mi mirándome, pasé por su lado sin mirarlo, me senté sobre la cama y comencé a desatarme los cordones de mis Zapatillas.

- por fin entendiste – seguí sin mirarlo, mientras menos lo mire menos, menos me cautivará

Me quité la chaqueta negra de cuero y la camisa escocesa que andaba trayendo, y solo me quedé con la polera de color negro y las calzas del mismo color, y me recosté

- ok duerme tranquila que nadie sabrá que estas aquí – subió el cobertor hasta mi cuello y cerró uno de sus ojos en forma de guiño, y luego se fue dejándome sola en su dormitorio

Su almohada olía a algo dulce y refrescante, como chocolate y menta, al igual que las sabanas que estaban cubriendo mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos pensando en el hermano mayor de Susy, sin darme cuenta en qué momento caí dormida.

.

.

.

.

Desperté porque algo vibraba sobre mi cadera. Era mi celular, lo tomé y con dificultad abrí los ojos para ver quien llamaba _Mark_. Apreté el botón para contestar.

- Hola – dije si mucho animo

- Isabella María de las Mercedes… ¿Dónde diablos estas? –

- ¡ese no es mi nombre! – Reclamé – Y estoy en casa – mentí - ¿y tu? ¿Sigues en la fiesta?

- sí, pero me iré pronto, solo quería saber en donde estabas que de un momento a otro te perdí –

- bueno Mark, que estés bien Adiós

- Adiós Bella -

Mi celular marcaba las 3:00 A.m. solo cuatro horas más y ya podré irme a casa, intentaré dormir un poco más.

Volví a mirar la hora, 3:30 A.m. y sigo sin poder dormir, seguramente producto del exceso de cafeína que ingerí hace unas horas.

Sentí pasos acercándose al cuarto del hermano de Susan, espero que sea él o Susy porque en verdad no quiero tener problemas con alguien. La puerta se abrió, y era Edward, entro con mucha delicadeza, supongo que pensaba que yo aun dormía. Abrió una puerta, creo que del armario, y sacó algo, la poca luz no me deja distinguir qué. Caminó hacia el sillón y se sentó.

- ¿y la fiesta? ¿ya terminó? – pregunté para que supiera que ya no estaba durmiendo

- me asustaste!, pensé que estabas dormida, disculpa si fui yo quien te despertó –

- no, ya estaba despierta hace un rato, pero ¿y qué? No me has respondido lo de la fiesta –

- a, emm si ya terminó, se terminó el alcohol y se fue la gran mayoría, solo quedan unos pocos que están ahí abajo conversando con mi hermana-

- yo me tomé todo ese alcohol – dije y el soltó una risa pequeña que me contagió.

- Te aseguro que algunos se fueron peor que tu, así que no te sientas culpable – me dijo

Estuvimos en silencio por mucho tiempo, un silencio que era interrumpido por algunas risas que venían desde el primer piso y por los chirridos del sillón cada vez que Edward se movía, y les aseguro que se movía mucho, me sentí mal, porque el está incomodo, mientras yo ocupo su cómoda y grande cama.

- ¿estas incomodo? –

- ¡deja de asustarme! – rió - si estoy incomoda, pero tu tranquila que ya encontraré la posición adecuada y te permitiré dormir sin ruido.

- Yo ya no dormiré más, creo que la sobredosis de cafeína y azúcar que me has dado hace un rato, me llenó de energías, y las ganas de dormir se fueron muy lejos de mí, puedo esperar el amanecer sentada, mientras tu duermes en tu cama, prometo no hacer nada de ruido e irme apenas salga un mínimo rayito de sol. – le propuse.

- No, tu te quedas ahí y punto

- entonces acuéstate, aquí a mi lado – ¿de donde salio la personalidad para decir eso? – perdón, no quise ser tan osada, pero en verdad tu cama es grande y perfectamente caímos los dos sin siquiera tocarnos.

-No te incomodaría?

- a ti debería incomodarte, mas que mal yo soy la ajena en este lugar –

- ok, pero en verdad si te molesto me dices y me vuelvo al sillón – dijo

Un poco de aire frío entró cuando levantó la tapa, y luego sentí como la cama se hundía a mi lado.

- ¿en verdad no te molesta? – volvió a preguntar

- no, en verdad estoy bien – respondí

Otra vez nos quedamos por un largo rato en silencio, las risas continuaban en el primer piso, pero no eran molestas.

- Creo que me has pegado el no tener sueño – susurró

- oh… perdón no era esa mi intención – reí y él también lo hizo.

- ¿en verdad te llamas Bella? – preguntó de pronto

- Sí – estaba dudando de mi? – por qué?

- pues porque no conozco a nadie que tenga ese nombre – respondió – de hecho ni siquiera sabia que existía

- en verdad me llamo Isabella, pero nadie me dice así –

- ahora entiendo – rió –

Otro tiempo más en silencio.

- ¿qué edad tienes? – me atreví a preguntar

- que edad crees tu que tengo

- Yo diría que tienes máximo unos 19 años, pero si ya egresaste de la universidad, obviamente tienes más años – respondí

- tengo 21, casi 22, pero me alegra saber que la gente me de menos edad – dijo entre risas – me suben el autoestima – ahora fue mi turno de reír.

Conversamos durante mucho tiempo, sobre música, películas, libros, el maldito colegio, lo mucho que me gusta la fotografía, y su gusto por los niños.

No nos dimos cuenta cuando el dormitorio ya estaba iluminado por los primeros rayos de sol.

No se en qué momento de la larga conversación llegamos a la posición en la que estábamos. Rostro contra rostro, pero aun así no me sentí avergonzada.

- Ya amaneció – dije

- así es, ¿ya te irás a casa? - preguntó

- si, ya debo irme, te dije que apenas amaneciera me iría – miré sus ojos y en ellos vi ¿tristeza? No, definitivamente deben ser ideas tontas d mi cabeza.

Nuestras miradas no se despegaban, ¿por qué me mira así? ¿Yo tendré la misma cara de tonta?

- eres muy linda ¿sabias? –

- mentir es malo ¿sabias? – en serio dijo eso? ¿En verdad me encuentra linda?

- no estoy mintiendo pequeña, en verdad eres muy linda, y no sé el porque me siento así en poco tiempo, pero en verdad… – acercó su rostro al mío – en verdad, a pesar de las escasa horas, y de lo poco que hemos hablado, y aunque esto sea ilegal, siento que me gustas.

Me atrevería a decir que nuestros rostros no estaban a centímetros, si no que a milímetros, sentía su respiración chocar con la mía, nuestros labios se rozaron, ninguno se atrevía a más. Finalmente acorté la escasa distancia y dejé que nuestros labios se fundieran en un beso.

Era un beso tímido, y algo temeroso, pero sin duda exquisito, tocó mi mejilla y yo puse mi mano sobre su mano. Recordé algo y corté el beso.

- Perdón, se que no debí haber dicho eso, obviamente soy un anciano para ti, no sé que me pasó es solo que…

- No es eso, tu igual me gustas y no sabes lo nerviosa que me pone el que estemos aquí, y así de cerca, pero tú tienes novia.

- yo no tengo novia – dijo con una sonrisa.

- pero el sillón, tú no me dejaste dormir ahí porque estaba sucio –

- era mentira, no tengo novia e imagínate, si ese sillón es incomodo para dormir, como lo seria para hacer eso.- reí y el volvió a besarme – en verdad me gustas Isabella – murmuró muy bajitos sobre mis labios.

- Y creo que tu igual me gustas – dije acariciando su mejilla.

Nos besamos por mucho tiempo, sin decir nada, solo compartiendo sonrisas, miradas y gestos.

- Ya debo irme – murmuré bajito, casi sin voz, y rozando sus adictivos labios

- ¿por qué? – se quejó

- porque nunca llego después de las 8:00 de la mañana a mi casa, y ya son las 8:30

- Bella –

- dime –

- en verdad eres linda, y en verdad que no sé que es lo que me pasa, no se que ahí en ti, pero me gustas, aunque me gustaría negarlo y aunque no se… eres pequeña, yo soy mayor, y aunque arriesgo una demanda… me gustas. Y mucho – la sinceridad en sus ojos era innegable, al igual que el miedo. Miedfo que yo igual sentí.

- Vamos con calma ¿si? – lo besé – pero ahora debo irme. –

Me levanté y fui por mi camisa y chaqueta que estaban sobre el sillón, me senté sobre la cama para ponerme las zapatillas

- ¿puedo acompañarte? –

- ¿en serio quieres acompañarme? – Asintió – ok, levántate que yo ya me voy.

Se levantó y solo se puso sus zapatillas porque ya estaba vestido desde anoche, entró al baño y salió en menos de un minuto.

- Voy por mi auto, espérame afuera. –

- No, vamos caminando, vivo cerca, no es necesario un auto. –

- ¿en verdad no quieres que te valla a dejar en auto? – preguntó con extrañeza

- en verdad no es necesario ir en auto – le respondí con una sonrisa

- ahora me gusta mucho más – se acercó, tomó mis mejillas y me plató un beso fugaz que me dejó embobada.

Bajamos y en el living habían cinco personas durmiendo, pero no reconocí a ninguno, por lo cual supongo no eran de la escuela.

Al, abrir la puerta el sol me pegó de lleno sobre los ojos, así que del bolsillo de mi chaqueta saqué mis lentes de sol y comenzamos a mi caminar un al lado del otro en dirección a mi casa.

- Que tan cerca vives? – preguntó él.

- a unos veinte minutos caminando a paso normal –

- Isabella, eso no es vivir cerca – se detuvo – en verdad puedo ir por el auto.

- Ya dije que me iré caminando –

- ok, perdón, pero no te enojes – dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

Continué caminando con una sonrisa en mi rostro, Edward tenía algo especial que aun no lograba identificar. Camino a casa seguimos conversando, no sé en que momento nuestras manos se unieron, pero se sentía muy agradable y cómodo.

Divisé mi casa, y supe que el momento de decir Adiós ya se aproximaba. Treinta pasos más y ya estábamos frente a ella.

- esta es mi casa – dije

- Isabella … - se rascó la cabeza, con cara de duda –

- ¿quép? –

- emmm… este… es que me da cosita – ahora tocaba su pelo una y otra vez

- ¡Dilo! , que ya debo entrar

- este… solo si quieres, pero ¿me darías tu número? – reí y su cara de nervios desapareció y sacó su celular desde el bolsillo.

Tomé el celular desde sus manos y guardé mi número en la lista de contactos.

- ya está – le entregué el Mobil y el volvió a meterlo en su bolsillo. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura.

- Cuídate, y duerme un poco – dijo a mi oído, se separó de mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, con sus ojos fijos en mi.

- eres hermosa, incluso con cara de sueño y resaca – rió – en serio me gustas.

- ¿no te cansaras nunca de decir eso? – pregunté riendo

- ¿Qué me gustas? Nunca – me besó y volvió a abrazarme – no te desasirás de mi, haré todo lo posible por seguir conociendo a tu persona.

- ¿es una amenaza? –

- tómalo como quieras hermosa, ahora debo irme – me besó por ultima vez, y se dio media vuelta para irse.

- ¡Edward! – lo llamé y el solo se volteó

- tu igual me gustas – sonrió de una forma gigantesca y continuó su camino de vuelta a casa.

Yo entré a la mía y aun no había nadie en pie, por lo cual pasé directo a mi dormitorio, me lavé la cara, los dientes, me saqué la ropa, para quedar solo en ropa interior y me acosté en mi cama, con los recuerdos de la loca noche que pase.

* * *

**Pues aquí está el __****Outtake del que le hablé en el cap anterior :) un beso enorme para todas, espero les haya gustado y mil gracias a todas ustedes que están atentas a las actualizaciones, a las que dejan sus RW Y a las lectoras silenciosas... también mil besos a las nuevas lectoras :D **

**__****Todas son importantes aquí. **

**__****Adiós **


	11. NOTA :(

**Hola!**

**Vengo a recibir tomatazos, golpes y abucheos.**

**Nunca creí que tendría que subir una nota como esta, pues yo las detesto, pero no me queda otra cosa por hacer ya que se han presentado dos grandes… en verdad GIGANTES problemas.**

**Uno afecta a mi corazón, pero eso luego de estas dos semanas y medias ya está casi completamente superado, pero igual me tuvo por unos días deprimida y completamente desaparecida del mundo FF.**

**Y el otro graaaaaaan problema es que no tengo como subir el capitulo el cual ya está escrito, sólo me falta revisarlo un poco y ver si edito algo, pero el gran problema está en que mi compu tiene cero ganas de prender. Pues el sábado se apagó y no quiere despertar de aquel sueño. Por lo cual no tengo como subir el capitulo, y en verdad no sé si tenga arreglo, así que les pido que crucen sus deditos para que se sane y pueda rescatar el capitulo o por lo contario tendré que reescribirlo o hacer un capitulo totalmente distinto al ya escrito.**

**En verdad no sé que mas decirles, porque sé que sonaran como excusas solo les pido que me tengan paciencia y no dejen de leer mi historia. Veré si escribo algún OS o algo para recompensar un poquito los problemas técnicos que está teniendo NTAN**

**Sin más que decir les dejo un beso y un montón de disculpas más.**

**Ahora vuelven a ser libres de volver a insultarme y darme de tomatazos**

**PD: Agradezco a mi sobrinito por prestarme su compu hasta que el mío sane**


	12. Outtake: Seremos papás

**Edward POV.**

_"Edward, mi amor, creo que tenemos que hablar"_

Es el mensaje de texto que Bella me envió ya más de una hora atrás y el cual me tiene con los nervios de punta.

¿Querrá terminar conmigo? ¿Estará confundida con lo que siente por mi? ¿Hice algo mal y no me di cuenta? ¿le dije algo feo? ¿qué fue o que hice? ¿y por qué no me contesta el teléfono?.

En verdad ya me tiene nervioso, pues quiere hablar conmigo, pero no me dice donde cuando y a qué hora.

¿será que conoció a un chico de su edad?. Mejor la llamo.

un pitido... dos pitidos... tres pitidos, y ... buzón de voz, agg esto me frustra.

- Bella, pequeña mía... contesta el teléfono hermosa, me tienes un poco preocupado... llámame. Te amo.

Espero escuche pronto el mensaje y me devuelva la llamada, sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme de los malos pensamientos y volví a concentrarme en mi trabajo, aun me quedaban dos pacientes para terminar el turno y por fin irme a casa y si Bella no me daba la respuesta pues me pasaría por su casa para hablar.

A pesar de llevar solo 7 meses de noviazgo con mi pequeña hemos tenido una relación intensa, con llantos, risas, discusiones y besos apasionados que terminan en más. No me canso de sus besos, palabras y risas, por eso tengo temor de que todo acabe, pues con ella me siento bien... con ella me siento como un adolescente que está viviendo un montón de primeras veces.  
Ya atendí a los pequeños pacientes que me quedaban y ya que no no he obtenido ninguna respuesta por parte de Bella, me iria directo a su casa para que hablemos.

"pequeña, ya que no he tenido respuesta alguna me voy a tu casa. Un beso y te amo"

Luego de mandar el mensaje eché a andar el auto y me fui a su casa. La avenidas estaban despejadas a mi favor, por lo cual el viaje demoró lo que tenia que demorar y ya estaba frente a la casa de Isabella, y antes de que me bajara del auto ella ya estaba en la puerta, esperen... ¿estuvo llorando?. Corrí hacia ella para ver que le sucedía y ella prácticamente se lanzó a mis brazos soltando el llanto.  
- ¡hey!... que pasa mi amor, ¿por qué lloras pequeña? ¿te pasó algo? ¿te hicieron algo? - ella solo negaba y seguía llorando con su rostro escondido en mi pecho- contéstame que pasa amor, en serio me estas preocupando.  
- es que tengo miedo de que te enojes - dijo  
Reí por la ternura que me provocó y puse mis manos bajo sus brazos para tomarla, ella de inmediato abrazó mi cintura con sus piernas y volvió a esconder su rostro pero ahora entre el hueco de mi hombro y cabeza.  
- prometo no enojarme - mi preocupación fue mayor cuando su llanto aumentó - Bella me esta preocupando, ya dime de una vez que sucede.  
- entremos - desenredó sus piernas, pero yo no la solté y entré con ella en brazos a su casa y me senté en el sofa con ella en la misma posicion de hace un rato  
- ¿tus papás? - le pregunté  
- llamaron que llegaran mas tarde -  
Tomé su rostro para que me mirara y sus ojitos estaban de un rojo profundo a causa de las lagrimas.  
- ya dime que pasa ¿si? - le pedí - ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo amor?  
Volvió a esconder su rostro en mi cuello.  
- es que, no se como pasó, bien... en verdad se perfectamente como pasó, pero se suponía que no tenia que pasar y...-  
-Bella, ya dime - apretó mucho mas mi cuello y no dijo nada, pero muchas lagrimas comenzaron a empapar mi camisa.  
- estoy embarazada -  
Embarazada.  
Apreté mucho mas su cuerpo al mío si era posible, escondiendo mi rostro en sus cuello tal como estaba ella y aspirando su aroma. Embarazada Bella está embarazada, seriamos papás... yo seria papá. Uno de mis sueños es tener un bebe y aquel sueño aumentaba si pensaba que la mamá seria Bella, pero se suponía que esto pasaría en un par de años mas, cuando Bella hubiese vivido todo lo que debe vivir. Tendríamos un bebe, uno de ella y mío. Sonreí al imaginarlo pequeño y de piel blanca como Bella y yo, con ojitos atentos y brillantes ¿será niño o niña? sin darme cuenta Bella ya no era la única que lloraba, pues mis mejillas ya están completamente mojadas producto de mis lagrimas.  
-pequeña, mírame - le pedí tomando su rostro para verla a los ojos llenos de temor - ¿estas segura? - y ella asintió  
- me hice un test y mi periodo no ha llegado Edward - soltó el llanto contenido y la volví a abrazar.  
- ya no llores mi vida, yo tampoco lo haré lo prometo -  
-¿qué hago Ed? -  
- que haremos Bella, pues no estas sola en esto, esto es algo de los dos ¿ok? - le dije y por fin vi una sonrisa- tenemos que ir con un especialista, los test no son 100% seguros amor, y quizás la ausencia de menstruación es por oto caso.  
- esta bien -  
- y ya no tengas miedo, pase lo que pase, sea lo que sea yo estaré contigo -  
- gracias -  
Acerque nuestros rostros para besarnos, un beso en donde transmitíamos nuestro miedos, dudas, apoyo y un toque de felicidad, un beso largo y salado producto de las lagrimas derramadas por ambos.  
- vamos a mi casa, duermes ahí y mañana temprano vamos con la ginecóloga - le propuse  
- ¿y Susan? - preguntó  
- no está, ya sabes, esta enojada conmigo y ahora va de viaje con mis papás cada vez que puede - le contesté  
- todo por mi culpa -  
- no, no es por tu culpa amor, si a ellos les molesta que tu seas mi novia es problema de ellos, porque a mi lo unico que me importa es amarte cada día un poquito mas - sonrió y yo deje un pequeño beso en su mejilla  
- te amo - me dijo  
- es que es imposible no amarme - dije y ella rió - ¿vamos a mi casa o no? di que si - hice un puchero - quiero dormir abrazadito a ti  
- esta bien - sonrió -dejaré una nota diciendo que dormiré en casa de Angela... como siempre - sonrió  
- si vamos a ser papás ya no será necesario seguir mintiendo con que duermes en casa de Angela -  
- ser papás - dijo ella  
- tranquila amor, y ya ve por las cosas que necesites para que nos vallamos antes que lleguen tus papás y no cachen.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

- llegamos - le dije una vez que estuvimos en el frontis de mi casa y abrí su puerta para que bajara.

Entramos a la casa que estaba completamente vacía y fui directo a la cocina por algo de comer, pues la señora que viene los lunes miércoles viernes siempre me deja algo preparado, y justamente hoy es vienes.

- amor, quieres algo? - le grité a Bella que estaba en el living y a los segundos llegó a la cocina

- jugo, tengo un poco de sed - respondió

- ok, juguito para mi pequeña - le dije extendiendo el vaso hacia ella

- gracias -

comí el guisado que me dejo Paty en un silencio cómodo junto a Bella mientras ella leía una revista que creo estaba en la mesa de centro.

- ven, vamos a ver una película para pasar el rato ¿o quieres hacer otra cosa?-

- no, no tengo ganas de salir, quedémonos aquí, una película está bien - el miedo volvió a sus ojos y la comprendía totalmente pues yo igual sentía un poco.

- vamos - le dije extendiendo mi mano para que la tomara.

Nos sentamos en el sillón y vimos Soy leyenda, pero Bella se quedó dormida un poco antes de que terminara, una vez que llegó el fin tomé a Bella como una princesa y la llevé a mi cuarto para que durmiera tranquilamente. Cuando la recosté y comencé a quitar sus zapatilla ella despertó.

- es muy temprano para dormir - dijo mas dormida que despierta y me dio risa

- recuerda que aquí no hay horario para dormir mi pequeña, si estás cansada duerme - dije mientras la tapaba con una manta

- no te vallas - pidió

- estaré aquí, a tu lado- le susurré, pero ella ya estaba dormida nuevamente.

Si Bella está embarazada le pediré que busquemos una casa y vivamos juntos, no quiero perderme nada, quiero ver como crece su guatita cada día, quiero estar para sus cambios de humor y quiero estar cuando se queje de pies hinchados o dolor de espalda y luego quiero estar para ver crecer al bebe. ¿y si le pido matrimonio? pues nada pierdo con probarlo. Tantos pensamientos me causaron sueño, así que me acomodé al lado de Bella y la abracé para dormir.

Desperté y Bella no estaba a mi lado, ya estaba de noche, miré el reloj y son las 1 de la mañana me iba a levantar para ver a Bella, pero me di cuenta que estaba en el baño, me pus boca abajo y la esperé.

- pensé que te habías escapado por la ventana y te habías ido de fiesta - dije cuando escuché la puerta abrirse

- eso solo lo hago cuando no me dan permiso y estoy en mi casa, aquí contigo nunca lo haría - se recostó sobre mi espalda sintiendo todo el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío y beso mi espalda. - ahora ya no lo haré nunca más - dijo en tono ausente luego de estar un rato en silencio.

- sé que esto es difícil amor, sé que no estaba en tus planes una familia a esta edad, tampoco estaba en los mío, pero no puedo dejar de admitir que el solo pensar que estés embarazada me pone feliz - murmuré

- Aunque esos test no sean completamente efectivos, yo sé que estoy embarazada... lo siento - su voz sonaba con toques de tristeza y me voltee para quedar frente a ella y abrazarla

- ¿te sientes embarazada? - asintió - ¿acaso tienes un bebe oculto en tu casa que sabes como es estar embarazada? - reí y ella golpeó sin fuerza mi pecho

- no seas tonto - no aguanto y rió al igual que yo por mis chiste aburrido - me siento diferente.

- bueno, si es así sólo queda asumirlo amor, se lo difícil que será, sé que millones de miedos te invadirán tal como me están invadiendo a mi, pero no hay que olvidar que para eso nos tenemos el uno al otro ¿si? yo te amo, y eso no cambiará, menos si ahora tendremos algo que es solo de ambos. - Bella levantó su rostro que estaba escondido en mi pecho y me besó, una lagrima cayó en mi rostro y me di cuenta que Bellla estaba llorando al igual que en la tarde.

- Yo igual te amo - me dijo despacito y sin despegar sus labios de los míos - júrame que todo saldrá bien

- Te lo juro mi hermosa - tomé su rostro para secar sus lagrimas - si estamos juntos los dos, todo saldrá bien... lo juro.

Nos besamos apasionadamente transmitiendo miedos, penas y pintitas de alegría e ilusión, Bella metió su mano bajo mi polera papoleronra tocar mi abdomen y mis costados, sólo una caricia distraída, sin segundas intensiones solo parte de un beso.

- ¿en verdad estas feliz? - preguntó apoyándose en mi pecho y tocando mi mentón.

- sí, pienso que aquí dentro - acaricié su vientre y sonreí como un tonto - hay un bebe y siento algo extraño en mi ser, y creo que es felicidad - mis ojos se pusieron llorosos y continué sonriendo al imaginar un montón de situaciones junto a un niño o niña.

- yo tengo un poquito de miedo, pero igual me siento feliz - admitió

- si vamos a ser papás, iré a hablar con Charlie y Rene ... quiero que vivamos juntos, buscaremos un casa para los tres - le dije - si tu estas de acuerdo obviamente.

- te estas aprovechando que tengo sueño sólo para que yo diga, esta bien amor, busquemos un casa y vivamos juntos - dijo riendo despacito

- duerme, y mañana hablamos pequeña - Bella se acostó a un lado de la cama y yo me levanté para quitarme la ropa y quedar solo en boxer, ella aun estaba vestida así que con mucho cuidado desabroche sus pantalones y se los quite dejándola en bragas, pero tenia también aun puesto un polerón y si se lo dejaba le daría calo y reclamaría.

- Bella, amor deja quitarte el polerón, siéntate un poco - aun dormida se sentó en la cama y le saqué la prenda, y luego la volví a acomodar para que durmiera, sonreí por lo niña que se comportaba algunas veces y me acosté al otro lado de la cama abrazándome a Bella y dejando una mano de forma inconsciente en su vientre y me dormí dos horas después luego de pensar un sin fin de cosas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya estábamos sentados en la consulta esperando a que la doctora Morrison nos llamara para atendernos Bella apretaba mi mano, estaba muy nerviosa y no dejaba de mover el pie derecho, y miraba a una señora de unos 40 años que ya tenia una gran panza que acariciaba con mucho amor mientras sonreía.

- Isabella Swan, box 20 - sonó por uno de los parlantes de la consulta

- vamos hermosa -

- no me dejes sola ¿si? - me pidió

- nunca mi vida - le dije

Entramos al box y la amable doctora nos dio la bienvenida extendiendo su mano a cada uno para saludarnos.

- ¿que los trae por aquí mis jóvenes? - preguntó una vez que nos sentamos

- bueno pues... - comencé

- estoy embarazada - dijo Bella si rodeos y la doctora sonrió

- pero tú estaba con anticonceptivos Isabella - le dijo - ¿estas segura?

- casi - respondió - y si tomo pastillas, todos los días, pero mi periodo no llegó, me hice un test y dio positivo

- ok, haremos una ecografia para ver si el resultado de aquel test es verdadero ¿este es el primer mes con ausencia de menstruación? -

- si - respondió

- entonces tendremos que hacer una transvaginal porque es la única forma de detectar si hay embrión, pasen a la siguiente sala y te quitas la ropa quedando con la camisa que está ahí - nos pidió

Ayude a mi hermosa a cambiarse la ropa, su cuerpo tiritaba de los nervios y yo no me quedaba atrás, estaba mas que nervioso.

-me dices a mi que este tranquila y eres tu quien tirita como una jalea - me dijo Bella y sus solo le sonreí y bese su frente y la doctora entró

- bien pequeña, recuéstate en la camilla con las piernas abiertas para ver si tenemos o no tenemos bebe - Bella hizo lo que dijo la doctora y yo me senté a su lado tomando su mano

- bien, esto será un poco incomodo, pero solo relájate - le pidió mientras introducía el ecografo y encendía la pantalla

Se encendió la pantalla y yo ya sabia el resultado, luego la doctora apretó un botón solo para confirmar lo que ya sabíamos y un rápido latido se escuchó en la sala, ya no aguanté más y lloré de la felicidad junto a Bella.

- efectivamente estas embarazada Isabella, tienes 5 semanas de gestación.

* * *

**Holaaa, espero hayan tenido una hermosa noche buena y que estén pasando una linda navidad, y pues aquí yo les traigo mi regalito para ustedes que es un Outtake, el capitulo se perdió definitivamente :C no hay como preocuparle y tendré que escribir uno nuevo que trataré de tenerlo antes de que este 2012 termine**

**no les quito mas tiempo y espero les haya gustado **

**un beso para todas **

**cualquier duda en los RW o en un MP **


	13. Primeros pasos y palabras inapropiadas

**POV BELLA.**

-Edward! ... ya estamos en casa - grité hacia el segundo piso luego de llegar con Renesmee desde la casa de Bree y Diego.

- ¡voy! -

- ¡papá! - gritó Ren a los pies de la escalera llamando a su papi

- ya voy amor - le respondió Edward

- ¿para donde vas? - pregunté a mi pequeña cuando quiso subir, ella se volteó y me sonrió haciéndose la simpática y yo no evité reír - ven acá, sabes que no puedes ir sola ahí arriba y papá ya viene.

- Papá - volvió a llamar

- voy princesa, voy -

A los pocos segundos Edward bajó y el rostro de Renesmee se iluminó cuando lo vio frente a ella.

- Hola - la saludó Edward tomándola y llenándola de besos para luego lanzarla al aire mientras ella reía - ¿ cómo te portaste? ... te extrañé tanto bebe - dijo abrazándola

- ¿desayunamos? - pregunté

- bueno amor - pasó por mi lado y beso mi frente para luego dejar a nuestra hija en su silla.

- ¿por qué sigues en pijama? - le preguntó a Ren y ella se miró como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando papá

- Llegué justo cuando Diego iba a cambiarla para cuando yo llegara, pero al parecer me adelanté - dije

- Ya estaría bueno que tengan sus propios hijos y que no jueguen a las muñecas con Renesmee y los sobrinos de Bree

- ¿Té o café? - pregunté

- Té - me extraño que optara por el Té, pero bueno quizás ya se sentía bien despierto como para creer que necesita un café.

- El biberón de Ren está listo en su bolso, denante no lo quiso en casa de los chicos -

- voy por él -

En fin, tomamos desayuno de forma silenciosa y con sonrisas compartidas.

Renesmee está muy parlanchina y aunque de el montón de cosas que habla se le entienden solo al rededor de cuatro palabras con Edward hacíamos como que le entendíamos siguiéndole la platica y riendo de sus gestos.

- Mamá - Ren puso frente a mi su galleta para que comiera un pedacito.

- No mi amor gracias - y luego hizo lo mismo con Edward, pero a diferencia de mi él si le dio un pequeño mordisco a la galleta.

- Hija, tú leche - le dije cuando me di cuenta que no estaba bebiendo nada.

- No - dijo extendiendo el biberón para que lo tomara

- un poquito más - nunca le exigíamos que comiera todo lo que quisiera ni la obligábamos a que hiciera cosas que no quería pero no había tomado nada de leche y eso no estaba bien.

- Está cansada parece - comentó Ed

- sí, yo creo que no durmió mucho - quité una miga de su mejilla - Bree dijo que comieron muchos dulces, vieron películas y jugaron hasta tarde.

Ren tomó un poco mas de leche y la dejó a un lado para luego pedirle a su papá que la dejara en el suelo.

Con Edward recogimos la mesa y ordenamos el primer piso, fui a hacer nuestra cama, pero Edward ya lo había hecho por mi.

-Amor ven a ver esto - me llamó Edward

Bajé las escaleras en tiempo récord y vi como Renesmee avanzaba a pasos inseguros hacia su papá que estaba sentado en el suelo con los brazos extendidos hacia ella para recibirla en un par de pasos más.

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a mi pequeñita dando sus primeros pasos sin ningún tipo de apoyo y Edward tenia una sonrisa que no caía en si rostro.

- Falta poco mi vida - sólo 3 pasos más y Ren llegó donde Edward. Él la llenó de besos en su rostro y Ren reía.

Me senté al otro extremo y llamé a Renesmee para que esta vez caminara hacia mi. Cuando quedaban pocos pasos para llegar a mi lado cayó al suelo, pero se puse de pie de inmediato.

Y así pasamos mucho tiempo Renesmee yendo de un lado a otro y nosotros celebrando cada nuevo pasito que daba. Las caídas fueron muchas, pero ninguna dolorosa, ahora debíamos tener mas precaución con los lugares en donde esté y andar tras ella a cada rato. En fin la hora de almorzar llegó en tiempo récord y Renesmee sigue en pijama.

Cuando Edward se levantó del suelo para ir a cambiar a Renesmee me di cuenta de su gesto doloroso que intento disimular.

- ¿qué pasó? - le pregunté

- nada ¿por? - dijo como si no supiera de que diablos estoy hablando

- porque te he observado toda la mañana y has andado un poco desanimado, y ahora mismo hace un minutos atrás acabas de hacer un gesto de dolor.

-Son ideas tuyas hermosa, en verdad no pasa nada - tomó a Ren y subió por las escaleras dejándome con la duda de que es lo que le sucede.

Mientras preparaba el almuerzo mis dos amores llegaron a la cocina riendo por quien sabe qué. Edward sentó a Renesmee en su silla junto a su libro de colorear y me ayudó a terminar la comida y poner la mesa.

Mientras esperamos que el tiempo mínimo de hervor para las pastas se cumpliera Ed se sentó en una de las sillas poniéndome a mi sobre sus rodillas.

- seguro que no pasa nada? - le pregunté

- seguro amor, solo me duele un poco la cabeza y tengo flojera, pero estoy bien - me sonrió - con un beso de mi Bella hermosa se me pasara

-tu crees? - reí

- Completamente -

Lo besé y luego me recosté sobre su pecho dándole un abrazo y fijando mi vista en mi hija que seguía pintando muy entusiasmada hasta que el almuerzo estuvo completamente listo y nos sentamos a comer muy felices los tres.

-Mamá mañana tiene hora con la ginecóloga y la acompañaré porque le harán una ecografia y yo ya quiero conocer a mi hermanito - dije

- ¿cómo sabes que será hermanito y no hermanita? - preguntó riendo

- porque papá dijo que yo seré su unica pequeña por siempre - le respondí

- una vez a mi igual me dijieron que seria el niño consentido por siempre y ya ves que hace casi dos años que no me hablan y al parecer se olvidaron completamente de mi Isabella. - y siguió comiendo.

¿Por qué dijo eso? nunca imaginé que él saliera con semejantes palabras que dolían siempre tenia palabras lindas y sonrisas contagiosas ¿ a caso es mi culpa que su familia desapareciera de su vida? mi propia pregunta me pegó dos bofetadas en cada lado de mi rostro, claramente yo era la culpable de que Edward ya no tenga contacto con su familia, porque desde que comenzó nuestra relación ellos dejaron de ponerle atención. Yo era la única causante de eso, yo y nadie más.

Dejé caer el tenedor sobre el plato y me paré de la mesa rumbo a mi dormitorio antes que las lagrimas que ya inundaban mis ojos bajaran por mis mejillas haciendo que Renesmee me viera llorar.

- Bella - me llamó Edward, pero lo ignoré lo que me dijo dolió mucho.

Renesmee también me llamó, pero Edward le dijo que yo iba al baño y que siguiera comiendo.

Ahora ya estaba llorando a mares así que a penas llegué al dormitorio y vi mi cama me lancé a ella a llorar, llorar y seguir llorando hasta que el agotamiento llegó a mi haciéndome caer dormida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Mi amor - sentí sus brazos rodearme por la espalda, pero no me moví para nada - Bella discúlpame - mis ojos volvieron a aguarse - sé que dije lo más estúpido del mundo, pero discúlpame amor.

- no te preocupes, es-tá tojdo bien - traté que mi voz saliera normal, pero fue imposible.

- no digas que está todo bien porque no lo está, y si lo estuviera no estarías llorando - no pude evitar sacar una sonrisa por su redundancia - mírame hermosa... porfa - y aunque lo pidió no lo hice, y él no encontró nada mejor que lanzarce al otro lado de la cama pasando sobre mi.

- Discúlpame - volvió a decir secando mis lagrimas y no evité abrazarlo

- es mi culpa - dije entre hipidos

- ¿cómo va a ser tu culpa la estupidez que dije Bella? -

- no, es mi culpa que tu papás y Susan no te hablen , es mi culpa porque desde que llegué yo ellos comenzaron a ignorarte ... todo es mi culpa - lloré más fuerte

- Bella escúchame y mírame - tomó mi rostro entre sus manos secando mis lagrimas con sus pulgares - nunca más digas que es tu culpa, porque no es así. Yo quiero estar contigo, y soy feliz con Renesmee y tú a mi lado, y no pido nada más, así que júrame que nunca más dirás algo tan tonto como eso - pidió - júramelo así como yo juro nunca más decirte que no le creas todo lo que dicen tu papás.

- está bien, lo juro - le dije y el besó mi nariz y mis labios

- tus papás son lo máximo así que te aseguro que Charlie no estás mintiendo - yo solo asentí - ¿me das un beso? - me acerque hasta alcanzar sus labios y besarlo como me pidió.

- discúlpame - volvió a pedir sobre mis labios

- disculpado - le dije y volví a besarlo esta vez por un tiempo más prolongado.

- y si aprovechamos la siesta de Ren nosotros también dormimos un ratito abrazados - propuso cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire.

- bueno - le dije sonriendo y dándole un besito corto.

- ¿y me haces cariñitos ricos en la cabeza? - pidió

- ¿aun te duele? - Asintió con los ojos cerrados - ¿mucho?

- no, solo es algo molesto, pero descansando un poco de seguro se va.

Me acomodé a su lado y comencé a acariciar su cabeza como el me pidió, caricias suaves y distraídas que de paso me relajaban a mi igual, Edward al poco tiempo se durmió y yo no demoré mucho más en seguirlo hasta el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**Al fin un nuevo capitulo, costó, pero salió. Este es un poco distinto al escrito y perdido, pero hay muchas similitudes.**

**Solo decirles que tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones porque aunque quiera estar bien y despejarme de todo pensamiento estúpido y recuerdo doloroso no puedo hacerlo completamente y eso me quita un poco de inspiración, bue no tengo mucho más que decir, solo agradecer los RW porque ya superamos los 100! - Katty hace un baile de victoria - y es todo gracias a cada lectora :) gracias por cada RW favorito alerta y todo eso :)**

**Un besote a todas y prometo estar mejor**


	14. Extrañando a papá

**BELLA POV. **

Los días han sido bastante cansadores con Renesmee caminando de allá a acá y con Edward turnándonos para andar tras ella vigilando que no se hiciera daño, ni dejara un montón de objetos de decoración quebrados en mil pedazos. Por suerte era la hora de su siesta y está durmiendo plácidamente hace ya algunos minutos y así yo aprovecho de hacer algunas cosas que me faltan en la casa y tenderme por un ratito en el sillón hasta que mi hija despierte y comenzar a jugar nuevamente.

Edward estaba en el odiado turno de 16 horas, el más odiado porque nos veíamos prácticamente solo a la hora de dormir, nos extrañábamos mucho y más aun Renesmee que muy pocas veces resiste estar despierta hasta la hora que llega Edward a eso de las diez.

Luego de tender la ropa que saqué de la lavadora, me fui al living a ordenar el desastre que dejó Renesmee con sus juguetes, lápices y libros, pero antes de terminar el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Miré el ID de las llamadas, pero no reconocí el numero.

- ¿Aló? –

- ¿Edward Cullen? – preguntó la señora del otro lado del teléfono

- No, él no se encuentra – respondí frunciendo el seño - ¿desea dejarle algún recado?

- emmm… es que… - la mujer no decía nada y yo estaba aun mas extrañada

- ¿quién habla? – quise saber

- no se preocupe, yo volveré a llamar - dijo – muchas gracias señorita, que tenga buena tarde - y cortó dejándome a mi aun con el auricular sobre la oreja.

- Que llamada más extraña – dije a la nada dejando el auricular en su lugar.

¿Quién era esa señora?

Aun extrañada por aquella misteriosa señora terminé de guardar las cosas de Renesmee y me senté en el sofá a ver televisión hasta que mi pequeña despertara y comenzara nuevamente el correteo de aquí a allá.

Al no encontrar nada interesante que ver en la televisión decidí llamar a mi mamá para saber cómo va todo con el embarazo y todo eso.

- ¿Hola? – respondió luego de tres pitidos.

- ¡Hey má! ¿cómo va todo? –

- Bella, mi niña hermosa – prácticamente gritó - ¿cómo va todo? Yo estoy bien – esperen… ¿Rene está llorando?

- ¿por qué lloras mamá? – le pregunte riendo

- que eres pesada, son las hormonas ok – respondió llorando más - ¿acaso tu no llorabas cuando estabas espetando a la niña? ¿ a caso no te emocionabas hasta cuando te decían hola?

- si lloré… y mucho, solo que lo hacía porque en verdad tenía miedo y me sentía demasiado sola. – respondí algo molesta.

- pero no estabas sola Isabella, tenias a tú Edward siempre a tu lado – dijo ella

- pero Edward estaba igual de asustado y solo que yo – dije pasando una mi mano por mi cabello para calmarme un poco – lo que necesitábamos era a nuestra familia con nosotros, necesitábamos consejos y palabras de aliento mamá, eso… solamente eso era lo que pedíamos y nadie nos dio.

Aunque ya habíamos dado por superado y arreglado el tema de que cuando más la necesité ella no estuvo, aun a veces salía a flote y terminábamos con una micro discusión como esta en donde yo le sacaba en cara todo aunque no lo quisiera.

- hija, yo creí que ya habíamos solucionado eso –

- sí mamá, disculpa – le pedí – claro que ya está todo hablado y solucionado, lo siento en verdad no fue mi intención, pero dime, como está el bebe, como te has sentido – rápidamente cambié el tema para ya no seguir con todo lo demás.

- Bien, ya estoy mejor – respondió – las nauseas matutinas de a poco se están marchando de mi vida – dijo en tono dramático – para dar lugar a los antojos ricos – ahora a su voz le dio otro tipo de entonación dando a entender que lo antojos es lo que más le gusta de estar embarazada.

- Los antojos son simples excusas mamá, solo un invento de la embarazadas – dije

- ¿por qué dices eso? – Podía imaginar como fruncía su ceño - ¿a caso nunca tuviste antojos? – y ahora ponía una mano en su cadera tal cual hacia cuando yo era pequeña y me regañaba por hacer algún tipo de travesura.

- no, nunca tuve antojos – le respondí

- no te creo – rebatió

- va en ti si me crees – me encanta hacer enojar a mamá y como se me hace taaaan difícil

- eres tan pesada Isabella –

- mamá, eres tú la que no acepta opiniones o situaciones diferentes –

- lo que pasa es que a veces tu eres una persona muy anormal – no supe si reír o enojarme

- Por favor Rene… no puedes decir que soy una persona anormal por no tener antojos mientras esperaba a mi hija. - definitivamente esta discusión no puede ser más tonta.

- claro que no es normal la ausencia de antojos durante el embarazo – y seguía.

No es que durante el embarazo no me dieran ganas de comer tal cosa, pero no era tan urgente como para despertar a Edward a las 3:00 am pidiéndole una Sandia que fuera exclusivamente de Paine o que fuera a comprarme rápidamente un pan de molde integral relleno de huevo revuelto con manjar y pepinillos espolvoreado con cacao y para beber un granizado de frambuesa azul. Simplemente me daban ganas de comer mantequilla de maní por ejemplo, o helado de limó, pero tampoco era algo de vida o muerte, simplemente me daban ganas de comer eso y si tenía, bien y si no tenia me daba la misma.

- ¿sabe qué má? Ya demos por terminado el asunto de que si los antojos son mito o realidad – dije para no seguir con esta discusión tan tonta – yo simplemente llamé para saber cómo estás tú, cómo está papá y como está el bebe.

- estamos todos bien hija, papá debe estar por llegar de la oficina y el bebe creo que está un poco más grande que ayer - ambas reímos y hablamos por unos minutos más de cómo estaba Denis y que con Renesmee extrañábamos mucho a Edward.

- Bien, te tendré que cortar mamá porque Ren debe estar por despertar – me despedí

- está bien mi amor, yo igual debo irme porque papá está por llegar y típico que pide algo para comer – rió.

- Adiós má, cuídate y muchos besos para papá y para mi hermanito bebe – ella se despidió enviando besos para Ren y para Edward y corté.

Me fui al cuarto de mi princesita para echarle un ojo y ahí estaba sentada con su cabello despeinado y mirada desorientada y adormilada, se notaba que acababa de despertar solo unos segundos antes de llegar frente a su cunita.

- hola mi vida – la saludé y ella estiró sus brazos hacia mí para que la alzara y yo con mucho gusto lo hice.

Amaba estos momento cuando Ren recién venia despertando y está con toda la pereza y pide que la tomes en brazos mientras ella pone su cabecita sobre mi hombro, rascándose los ojitos con sus manos pequeñitas mientras suelta un gran bostezo y dice algo inentendible.

Bajamos las escaleras y vamos a la cocina en busca de su jugo de pera cocida que bebe siempre luego de la siesta. Vamos al sillón y ahí nos sentamos a ver un poco de televisión o escuchar música mientras ella se termina su jugo y comienza a despertar por completo. Es una de las pocas rutinas que existen es esta casa, pero sin duda la amo, creo que es un momento especial que a veces me toca vivir a mí como otras le toca a Edward.

- mamá - ya no quería más jugo porque me estaba entregando su botella a la cual aún le quedaba un poco del líquido, y luego comenzó a acariciar mi rostro de forma distraída mientras volvía a apoyar su cabeza sobre mi pecho, pero al poco tiempo dejó caer su mano muy cerca de donde se ubica el corazón y jugó con la cadenita de plata que cuelga de mi cuello con un dije en forma de corazón que me regaló Edward el día que cumplimos un mes como novios. Y yo quité un par de mechones sueltos que caían sobre el rostro de mi hija.

- Podríamos ir al parque – le dije como si ella fuera a decirme "Oh, pero que buena idea mamá… ¡vamos!", pero contario de eso, ella levantó su cabecita que estaba apoyada en mi pecho y sonrió a penas escuchó la palabra parque y se bajó de mi regazo para ir a la puerta pensando en salir de inmediato.

- tasclaptrdñacha mamá – me dijo mostrándome la puerta cerrada

- si mi amor, si ya vamos a ir, pero primero hay que cambiar ese pañal y ponernos zapatos porque te recuerdo que ni calcetines tienes sobre tus pies - se miró sus pies y luego me miró a mí, pero sin mover ni un pelo – arriba – le dije apuntando la escalera y ella a pasitos cortitos y rápidos se fue hacia la escalera subiéndola gateando y conmigo tras de ella cuidando que no callera escaleras abajo.

- Subesubesube – dije chocando mis palmas cuando se quedó sin moverse en uno de los peldaños para apurarla.

Me causó tanta risa que apenas llegamos al segundo piso ella se fue a su cuarto y tomó unas hawaianas que estaban cerca del lugar donde guardamos la ropa y me las entregó para que se las colocara, ahora solo le faltaba que fuera por sus pañales y las toallitas húmedas para que la mude.

- Mi vida, con estas – le mostré las hawaianas – no podemos ir al parque porque la tierra entrará a tus pies y se te hará incomodo – le expliqué – por eso debemos ponernos calcetines y unos zapatos cerrados. Puse a sus disposición todos sus zapatos y zapatillas para que ella eligiera cuales usar y optó por sus ya clásicas converse's rojas, pues al parecer son sus favoritas. Cambié su pañal y también sus vestido por unos Short's de mezclilla y una polera e hice una coleta para tomar su pelo despeinado.

-Ahora sí podemos irnos princesa –

- ¿papá? – dijo mirándome y con su vocecita infantil

- papá está en el trabajo mi amor, trataremos de que estés despierta hasta que llegue para que puedan regalonear un ratito. – le dije mientras la tomaba en brazos para bajar las escaleras e irnos al parque.

Ahora que Ren está caminando ya no ocupábamos tanto la carriola, la usábamos solo cuando no teníamos tanto tiempo y necesitábamos ir un poco más rápido que sus pasos.

Pero como ahora no había ningún tipo de apuro nos fuimos caminando tomaditas de la mano y cantando bajo los árboles que habitan por alrededor de nuestra casa.

Mientras recorríamos el camino al parque Renesmee me iba charlando y me apuntaba cosas y luego reía, reclamaba o fruncía el seño, pero no le entendían absolutamente nada aunque a veces decía agua cuando pasamos por fuera de una casa en donde un señor regaba el pasto, y bebe cuando una señora pasó con un pequeño en sus brazos en dirección contrarias a la nuestra.

Al llegar al parque Ren de inmediato se fue corriendo al balancín de mulle en forma de caballo, su juego favorito, con dificultad pudo subir sola y comenzó a moverse de adelante a atrás para balancearse.

- afírmate bien – le dije cuando quiso levantar la mano para hacer no sé qué

No estuvo mucho tiempo más balanceándose cuando aun en movimiento se bajó muy segura de sí y sin miedo alguno a caer sobre el suelo de piedrecillas.

- Renesmee no puedes llegar y bajarte como lo acabas de hacer porque puedes caer y dolerá – le llamé la atención, pero lo que venía a continuación no me lo esperé jamás.

- agsdaspatataja – me discutió

- ¿qué es eso de contestarle a la mamá? Señorita – le dije para seguirle el alegato.

- gashtayammmmmayatatá – siguió

- pero no, no puedes no puedes llegar y bajarte así como así, aunque ahora te haya caído puede que la próxima vez si te caigas y te hagas una herida – tenía ganas de reír, pero me aguataría

- ¿agashtará nana? – preguntó esta vez dejando atrás la discusión

- si te harás una herida y tendremos que poner un curita –

- ¡Bem! – exclamó

- ¿bien? ¿Bien qué? Que tengamos que poner una curita ¿acaso? - ella solo se rió y se fue a los columpios. Y ahora solté la risa que tenía guardada de hace un rato por lo alegona que se ha puesto mi hija.

- mamá – me llamó estirando sus brazos para que la subiera al columpio. Luego de dejarla sobre aquella pequeña silla y darle vuelo busqué en mis bolsillos mi celular para sacarle una foto, pero me di cuenta que lo deje olvidado en casa.

- mash – le di un nuevo empujoncito al columpio y ella rió feliz.

- mamá – ahora me estiraba los brazos para que la bajara. A penas la tomé sus brazos es enrollaron en mi cuello y dejó un sonoro y algo mojado beso en mi mejilla derecha.

- te amo – le dije antes de bajarla para que fuera a otro juego.

Esta vez escogió el resbalín, la ayudé a subir por la escalera para que se deslizara por la plataforma de plástico y volver a la escalera para deslizarse de nuevo.

- la ultima porque ya es hora de la papa y debemos volver a casa – le dije antes de que se lanzara.

- ota - pidió

- ok, pero esta sí que es la ultima y nos vamos -

- bem – se lanzó por última vez y estiró su manito para que yo la tomara.

- ¿vamos a casa? – le pregunté

- si –

Cualquier niño daría problema y se pondría difícil a la hora que uno de sus papás le dice "debemos irnos a casa" menos Renesmee que con ese toque de madurez temprana que tiene para algunas cosas no se hace atados por nada, aunque puede que cuando tenga uno pocos años más si los de.

Volvimos a casa tal como habíamos venido Ren hablándome y yo respondiendo cosas que en verdad eran inentendibles, solo que a mitad de camino me pidió que la tomara en brazos… supongo que estaba algo cansada.

- Hemos llegado señorita – le dije en la puerta de nuestra casa y dejándola en el suelo para que entrara sola.

Luego de cerrar la puerta la luz roja intermitente que estaba en el teléfono anunciándome que había un mensaje me llamó la atención. Me acerqué al aparato y presioné el botón que decía "escuchar".

"_Amor, llamaba para decir que ahora entro a una cirugía de urgencia y no sé a qué hora termina, por lo cual llegaré más tarde a casa. Espérame con la cama calentita y envíale un beso a Renesmee. Las amo"_

- ¡papá! – dijo mi hija aplaudiendo y mirando el aparato desde donde venia la voz de su papá

- Al parecer va a llegar más tarde el papá mi amor – le conté

- ¿quieres ver monitos mientras mamá prepara la leche? – y sin esperar respuesta prendí el televisor y me fui a la cocina a preparar la mamadera de mi pequeña.

Recuerdo las primeras veces que Edward me llamaba diciendo que llegaría más tarde porque había algún tipo de percance en el hospital y yo lloraba como una Magdalena porque pasaría menos tiempo con él y me sentía completamente sola aunque Alice y Bree me acompañaban mucho o a veces Denis me acompañara. Obviamente después me acostumbre y ya no lloro como una tonta aunque claramente me da lata que llegue más tarde a casa.

Terminé de preparar la leche de mi hija y me serví un vaso de jugo para mí y regresé al living en donde encontré a Renesmee pegada al televisor bailando mientras veía _La casa_ _de Mickey Mouse._

- No es necesario que veas la tele de tan cerca Ren – le llamé la atención – ven a sentarte a toma la papa mientras vemos a _Mickey _y sus amigos.

Ella prácticamente se lanzó sobre el sillón y me quitó la mamadera de mis manos, pues al parecer tiene un poquillo de hambre y me pidió que la pusiera sobre mi regazo.

- bebe tranquila o te ahogaras hija – le dije cuando vi que el contenido de la mamadera estaba bajando muy rápido.

El episodio de _La casa_ _de Mickey Mouse _terminó así como el biberón de Renesmee, pero luego de unos comerciales nuevamente comenzó la canción que daba comienzo a otro episodio de la caricaturas.

Estuvimos alrededor de 1 hora y media sentadas viendo televisión, pero las necesidades humanas que poseo hicieron presencia y me atacaron una ganas horribles de hacer pis y también me dio un poco de hambre.

- quédate aquí que mamá va al baño – le pedí a Renesmee cuando la dejé recostada en e sillón

- nooo –

- mi amor voy al baño y regreso en un minuto – besé su frente y me fui.

Claro que a los pocos segundos Ren comenzó a llamarme y a llorar como si la hubiese dejado encerrada en un cuarto sola.

Su llanto ahora se escuchaba más cerca, al parecer estaba fuera de la puerta del baño, me lavé la manos y abrí la puerta para verla ahí de pie con la cara roja de llanto y completamente mojado.

- mi vida estoy aquí, no me he ido a ningún lado - le dije tomándola en brazos consolándola - ¿por qué lloras así mi pequeña? – Le pregunté secando su rostro mientras hipaba y me miraba con los ojitos brillosos de llanto – shh shh… ya pasó, mamá ya está aquí mi pequeña.

Una vez que se calmó la dejé nuevamente de pie sobre el piso para ir a preparar algo de comer.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que empezó a llorar nuevamente y me estiraba los brazos para que la tomara nuevamente.

- hija, estoy preparando algo de comer ahora – lloró más fuerte al recibir la negativa.

Inexplicable lo que le pasa, estaba super hasta que fui al baño, no tiene sueño porque durmió siesta y tampoco tiene hambre porque tomó todo su biberón. A lo mejor se siente mal.

Dejé el pan que estaba haciéndome a un lado y me acerqué a mi peque para ver si tenia fiebre o algo, pero nada la revisé por si tenía algún golpe y nada. Finalmente revisé su pañal, pero este estaba limpio. Era simple maña.

- ¿por qué te pones así? – le pregunté tomándola finalmente en brazos

Como pude terminé de preparar mi pan con tomate y palta mientras tenia a Ren abrazada a mí como un Koala.

Al menos acepto sentarse en su silla y comer compota de manzanas mientras yo comía mi improvisada cena. Y luego aceptó estar de pie a mi lado mientras lavaba los platos, vasos y su mamadera.

Después nos fuimos a cepillar los dientes y le di un baño a Ren para que se relajara un poco. Jugamos mucho rato en el agua y quedé un poco mojada, y mientras la vestía con su pijama mi celular sonó dando aviso de un nuevo SMS, tomé a Renesmee y fuimos al dormitorio que comparto con Edward para ver el texto.

"Enana, ponte frente a la cámara que te extraño mucho"

Prendí el Notebook y con Renesmee nos pusimos frente a él para hablar con mi hermano.

Un momento dejé sola a Ren con Denis frete a ella porque nuevamente llamó aquella señora de la tarde preguntando por Ed, ero nuevamente no dio su nombre ni dejó recado alguno. Esto estaba siendo muy extraño.

Volví al dormitorio y ahí estaba Renesmee llorando nuevamente y con Denis consolando a mi hija a través de la cámara. En fin, al poco rato ya nos despedimos y el reloj marcaba las 10 de la noche y Ren ya presentaba signos de agotamiento, se que extraña mucho a Ed que a lo mejor por eso su constante llanto y la comprendo completamente porque yo igual lo extraño demasiado.

La acurruque contra mi pecho y le canté mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos y acariciaba su mejilla hasta que cayó dormida, dejé que durmiera un ratio entre mis brazos contemplando sus carita serena y ojitos hinchados de llorar. Me puse pie y la fui a dejar a su dormitorio dejando un beso en su frente, tapándola con una manta y encendí su espanta cuco.

Luego bajé al primer piso bebí un vaso de agua y me recosté en el sillón a leer a la espera de que mi esposo llegué del hospital.

**EDWARD POV**

Las 11 de la noche y recién vengo llegando a casa, al menos solo queda un día y tendré dos días libres para regalonear con mis amores.

Al entrar a casa lo primero que veo es a Bella sobre el sofá con un libro sobre su pecho y completamente dormida. Sonreí y me acerqué a mi Bella para llevarla a la cama.

- Amor – la desperté besando sus labios.

- huh, me quedé dormida – dijo soltando un bostezo.

- te pedí que me esperaras con la cama calentita, no con el sofá amor – acaricié su cabello mientras reía.

- no era mi intención dormirme… ¿quieres algo de comer? Quedó algo de guiso del almuerzo – me ofreció

- no hermosa, vamos a dormir – la besé – ya es un poco tarde y estoy un poco cansado.

- ¿cómo estuvo el día? – me preguntó

- bien, extrañándolas – le respondí sobre sus labios.

- nosotras igual te extrañamos… Ren preguntó por ti y después se ponía a llorar si estaba a un metro lejos de ella

- Mañana ya es el último día de este turno para que después regaloneemos los tres – me puse de pie dejando un beso en su mejilla – iré a verla, tú vete a dormir que yo luego te alcanzo

Nos besamos por última vez y me fui al dormitorio de mi hija. Mi pequeña estaba durmiendo acostada sobre su vientre y su boquita formaba una perfecta "O". La destape un poco porque estaba un poco caluroso y besé su mejilla con cuidado para no despertarla y me fui a dormir junto a mi Isabella.

Bella estaba en el baño cuando llegué al dormitorio, por lo cual me puse el pijama mientras ella salía del baño para luego entrar yo.

- Ed, una señora llamó preguntando por ti - me dijo cuando salió del baño

- ¿quién? –

- no dijo su nombre ni recado, solo preguntaba por ti… llamó dos veces –

- que extraño – dije y ella se encogió de hombros.

Entré al baño y mientras cepillaba mis diente comencé a pensar en quien podría ser aquella señora misteriosa de la que me informó Bella. En fin dejé aquel tema de lado y me fui a acostar al lado de mi hermosa.

Nos besamos por un rato y conversamos. Luego nos abrazamos y así nos quedamos dormidos sin darnos cuenta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El llanto de mi hija me despertó, vi el reloj y faltaban dos minutos para las cuatro de la madrugada.

- Yo voy – me dijo Bella – tú debes levantarte tempranos… aprovecha las horas de sueño que te quedan amor.

- sigue durmiendo tú, yo voy a verla –

Me levanté y me fui a ver a mi pequeña llorona.

- papá – me dijo al verme estirando sus brazos

- ¿por qué lloras mi niña? – la puse contra mi pecho ignorando el echo de que Ren mojara mi torso desnudo con sus lagrimas.

Me pasee con ella en mis brazos alrededor de su dormitorio mientas compartíamos una mirada llena de amor e incluso sonrisas.

Se durmió y la dejé sobre su cunita para irme, pero a penas su espalda toco el colchón se despertó e hiso pucheritos por ya no estar entre mis brazos.

- Mi amor, es hora de dormir papá tiene tuto y tu también quieres dormir – pero ella seguía llorando y estirando sus brazos. Luego de un montón de intentos para que se durmiera finalmente opté acostarme con ella en su cuna.

Me acosté y mi hija se lanzó sobre mi pecho cortando su llanto y acomodándose muye cerca de mí.

Se durmió a los pocos minutos al igual que yo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Creo que es el capitulo más largo que he escrito y uno que al comienzo tenia sólo 9 paginas y al ir agregando momentos se alargó a 17 paginas hahaha**

**Espero les haya gustado :) Y gracias por los RW que dejaron en el capitulo anterior . Un monton de besos para ustedes y les dejo el vid que inspiró aquel momento entre Renesmee Y Edward. **

www . youtube watch ? v=m xB 9e l I

**Quiten espacios! **

**Adiós! **


End file.
